Bringing House Home!
by KiwiClare
Summary: This is my version of season eight! I own nothing! I truly love House and would like him to find some form of happiness. I'd love you to read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters, they belong to fox!

Chapter 1

James Wilson entered Lisa Cuddy's office, Cuddy looked up from the work she was doing to smile at the oncologist.

"Hi Wilson, what can I do for you?"

"Friday night, the diagnostic's team has booked a table at some place they want you and Gabe to come. I said I'd pass the invitation on, apparently Alison Cameron is in town and they have arranged a get together."

"I'll check with Gabe and get a babysitter. How are things with you?"

"OK, Sam and I are trying to work things out, she has finally agreed to see me after all this time."

Lisa Cuddy looked at James Wilson, she knew why he was sad, she found herself thinking and remembering times gone by, she said gently.

"You still miss him don't you?"

"Everyday"

"I'm sorry, I never thought he would just disappear like that. I keep checking, but there is no news on the medical front, where the hell could he have gone?"

"I keep thinking, he'll just ring me or limp in here one day, but it's been nearly four years. Do you think he's still alive?"

"Of course he's still alive." She answered upset; it had never occurred to her that House could be dead.

"Sorry Cuddy, I didn't mean to upset you, its just he has not practiced medicine anywhere in the states at least, and there is no record of an overseas medical license being applied for, I just don't see how he is getting by, it's not like he had money. He just disappeared."

"Did you ever find out what happened to his property, someone must know where his stuff went, House loved his records and his books, when did his apartment become empty?"

"About four months after he left, I went round there and the locks were changed, his landlord said he just received notice that his lease would not be renewed, and when he checked the place it was empty."

"So you don't know when it happened?"

"It had to be about a week before he gave notice, I had been around there the week before, and it was how he left it, he took very little with him that I can see."

"You know I keep going over that day in my head and thinking "If only" I know I pushed him too hard, I wish I could tell him that I wasn't seeing that guy, maybe we could have all been friends again."

"You seem happy, other than right now!" Wilson grinned looking at Cuddy's tear-filled eyes "Things with Munroe going well?"

"So far, its early days. He hasn't met my mother yet!"

"I'd leave that as long as possible if I was you!"

Lisa watched Wilson's departing back, she let herself go back to that day when House drove his car into her house, handed her the hairbrush and walked out of all their lives. She had been so angry, she had thought she never wanted to see him again, but as time went on she had come to acknowledge her own part in what had happened. House had thought that only hour or two before she had looked deep into his blue eyes and lied to him. He thought that she had moved on without a thought about what it would do to him. As if she could, she had been so in love with him. Part of her still loved him. She went back to that day; she could almost smell the crash scene, her eyes misted over as she thought of that retreating back. At that moment she hated him with a passion that only someone who loved deeply could feel. She closed her eyes and let herself drift back to the good times: how he felt when she held him, how he made her feel, she could almost smell his aftershave. She shook herself; no good would come of reliving those times. She had made a statement to police, called an emergency meeting of the board and requested six months leave, which they had granted her, then her and Rachael left town. Cuddy smiled when she thought of her daughter. Rachael was soon to be six and was already planning her party. The six months that they had spent together had really cemented their relationship, and when Cuddy had returned to work, she was much better at delegating so she could spend more time being a mother.

A knock at the door bought her from her musings, her boyfriend of six months Gabriel Munroe was about to walk through her door, his Irish accent could be heard giving her assistance cheek.

"I really am attracted to insane geniuses," she thought to herself as he burst into the room.

"I hear we are going clubbing with the young ones Friday night." The neurosurgeon said without preliminary.

"If you can spare the time from your poker buddies!"

"Eye, none of them are built like you." He said leering at her

"How'd the surgery go?"

"That depends on the next few hours, we removed the tumor, hopefully not too much damage was done in the process, and otherwise prognosis is good. Why you want to take me off somewhere for "LUNCH" and reward me for a job well done?"

"You get paid for doing your job, don't expect me to reward any more than that. I have work to do."

"You're a hard woman Lisa Cuddy." He said over his shoulder as he left.

Cuddy leaned back and smiled, she was enjoying her relationship with the mad Irishman, he was brash and couldn't get along with anyone outside his own team, and he gambled and smoked like a chimney. He was brilliant at his job; she had been thrilled a year ago, when she had been able to lure him to the states from England after his marriage had ended. He had a nineteen-year-old son and he had a daughter who had died at twelve of a brain tumor, he was damaged, maybe that was why she was so attracted to him.

Friday night the diagnostics' team met Cuddy, Munroe, Sam and Wilson out side a place called "House of Blues"

"I thought it was appropriate" Robert Chase said as they commented of the name of the "Blues bar and restaurant"

An elegant young woman with a strong accent showed them to their table and said she would have some one take their drink orders.

"I know her from somewhere," Chase said puzzled

"You wish," said Taub watching the retreating woman.

"I think I know her from somewhere too." Said Wilson "She must have been a patient at some stage."

"Not with us, I always remember patients," said Foreman

They ate their meals with much fun and banter, the band had begun to play in the background, and it was mournful and beautiful. They were discussing Cameron's decision to specialize in oncology, and she was becoming defensive, so was Wilson.

"No offence, Wilson, but I can't understand anyone wanting to practice medicine with no hope" Munroe said

"Somebody needs to look after the people you guys misdiagnose or can't cure" Alison Cameron replied defensively.

"House would have a field day, if he knew what you were doing" Chase grinned

They bantered back and forth and were having a great time. The music changed and the piano man in the background stepped forward to the microphone with his guitar, the lights were dim as he played, then started to sing. Gabe Munroe wondered why the people around him were staring in shocked silence.

All my life I've been a traveling man

Said, all my life I've been a traveling man

Staying alone and doing the best I can

I hauled my trunks down to Tennessee

I hauled my trunks down to Tennessee

Hard to tell about a man like me

I met a girl I couldn't get her off my mind

Well, I met a girl I couldn't get her off my mind

She passed me up said she didn't like my kind

I'm scared to bark around her house at night

I'm scared to bark around her house at night

She got a police dog that's craving for a fight

His name is Rambler and when he gets the chance

His name is Rambler and when he gets the chance

He leaves his mark on everybody's pants

I think I'll travel; now I think I'll let her be

I think I'll travel; now I think I'll let her be

Before she sick's that police dog on me

They watched as House returned to his piano and they belted out an old song called Swanee River, they watched as Greg Houses finger worked their magic on the keys, no one had spoken, until the song finished.

"He actually looks happy!" Remy Hadley stated

"What's going on" Gabe Munroe asked Cuddy

"Its House" she whispered shakily

Sam had taken Wilsons hand in hers, she could see how shaken he was, he hadn't said a word since they had recognized the man on the stage. "Are you OK," she whispered, he nodded too choked up to speak, he had really started to believe he would never see House again. He addressed Chase when he finally got his voice.

"Did you know he was here?"

"No, I'd just heard good things about the place, but I've never been here before."

House was winding things up onstage, thanking them and the band whom he introduced and dedicated the last song of the night, to the lovely Dominicka. He then started to play and sing.

Just let them talk,

If they want to?

That don´t bother me.

I´m gonna keep on till the whole wide world knows,

That I really love you, I really love you so.

And let them whisper for they know no-

What´s between you and I

I´m gonna keep on, I´m gonna keep on loving you?

Till the day that I die?

They´ll try to brake up our romance,

They didn´t stand a chance.

We have the kind of love that so strong,

We´d be together from now on?

They´ll say that gossip comes from the devil´s workshop,

And only true love can make it stop?

I´m gonna keep on, I´m gonna on loving you!

Till the day that I die?

Oh they´ll envy us, of everything that we do.

But I wanna say it´s wonderful -

When you love someone,

and that someone and that someone really loves you,

and that someone yeah that someone really loves you,

and that someone and that someone really loves you-

Yeah-

And that someone yeah that someone really loves you?

"Have a safe journey home thank you and goodnight," House said, and then he was gone. Wilson got up and tried to find him, but came back empty handed.

"They said he's left already. Do you think he saw us?" Wilson asked Cuddy.

"I don't know, but at least we know he's OK," Cuddy was a lot more shaken than she let anyone see, but Munroe was not fooled, he had watched her face as House had sung and played, the man was good! Munroe had imagined House to be remote and cold from what he had heard about him, but the man on the stage had been passionate and immersed in the music. Wilson was frantically trying to get information from the waitress about House; she had replied firmly that she was not able to give information about staff members.

"I'm not leaving until they tell me something." He was beginning to make a scene and the other patrons were watching with interest.

"Dr. Wilson" He looked around into the beautiful brown eyes of the woman who had first shown them to their table, the woman he now recognized as House's green card wife.

"Where is he?" Wilson said firmly "I'm not leaving until I see him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi thanks to those of you that reviewed, this was to be the final chapter but if I have ots of people reading I had some ideas for a couple more, so let me know what you think!

Chapter 2

House had been shocked when he realized that his former team along with Wilson, Cuddy and few others were in the club. He had come out to play a song on the guitar when he spotted them, in the back corner. He had not expected to be so emotional, especially when he saw the shocked look on Wilson's face. His former friend looked like he could barely stay in his seat, when House finished the final song he told the guys he had to do something and he grabbed his long coat and headed out the back door. The rain was falling gently as House limped along, his coat made it awkward to walk so he stopped, and leant on the bridge and stared into the water. It had been nearly four years since he had seen them. Four years since he had driven in to Cuddy's house, bowling Wilson over in the process. He remembered the shocked look on Wilson's face as he had said to him "You're right I do feel better". He had gone back to his apartment grabbed the cash he had stashed for a rainy day, his passport and headed out of the state then the country. He had spent sometime sitting on sandy beaches feeling sorry for himself, and contemplating his lonely life. The pain of loosing Cuddy had driven him to the point of madness, he knew even someone as screwed up as him deserved some happiness. He had thought that this time it would last, he was angry at Cuddy because she should have known that he would always be an addict. One dammed pill had ruined everything. Three weeks later he had returned to New Jersey and turned himself in. As he had suspected there was a warrant out for his arrest, he had appeared before the Judge, pleaded guilty he had been sentenced to one year in jail. His sentence had started immediately. He had weaned himself off Vicoden before he came back into the country so the worst of the withdrawals were over, but his pain was far from under control, the prison doctor was not very sympathetic or helpful, but the worst thing was they wouldn't allow him his cane because they said it could be used as a weapon. House tended to agree with them, his cane in the hands of some of the inmates would have been a lethal weapon. It had been a miserable time, he had to hobble around using the walls for support, and as usual he had a gift for annoying those around him, which made him an easy target. To add insult to injury he was ordered to attend anger management sessions with a stupid councilor who really just made him angry. He had been there one long and miserable month, when he really upset one of the prisons kingpins earning him a serve beating. He was laying on his bed trying to work out what hurt the most when one of the guards told him he had a visitor. House was trying to work out who it would be; he had thought maybe Wilson or Thirteen could have figured out where he was. They showed him into the visitor's room, he sat down looking through the glass trying to see who was going to come through the door. When he saw who it was, he could not keep the smile from spreading across his battered face. Dominika had looked shocked at his appearance, but she covered it quickly, not fooling House for a minute. She had found out the day before that he was in prison, and had made arrangements for the visit immediately. House initially though she was just worried about being deported because they weren't living together, although she was living at his apartment some of the time. House couldn't help liking her, her broad accent and jumbled English made him smile. He recalled the first time he had met her, she was working behind the bar at one of the haunts that he had used to drowned his sorrows in, after the break up with Cuddy, it was after many bourbons that he offered to marry her so she could stay in the country, it had the added bonus of hurting Cuddy, hopefully as much as she had hurt him. Two weeks after her visit House was transferred to a different prison, it was with trepidation that House climbed in the back of the prison van, but his fears were unfounded, he was moved to a rehab facility that prepared prisoners to go back into society. He later found out that his wife had petitioned to anyone who would listen for him to be moved. The fact that he was a cripple, who had been beaten more than once, gave her traction to have him moved. The new place was more like a community, they had jobs, counseling and were encouraged to do hobbies, some looked after the veggie garden, and some were learning computer skills. House was delighted to find a group of guys who played and sung the blues, they were suspicious of the skinny white guy at first but when he sat at the piano they soon warmed to him. House soon realized as he got to know the group that his problems paled in comparison to theirs. They had all spent a great deal of their lives in some institution or another, what amazed him was how they were all worried about being released and surviving in the outside world. House realized that although some had done terrible things, they weren't necessarily terrible people; some had just never had a chance. They spent every minute they were allowed playing and singing. House had a new therapist that he liked and respected, although he would never let him know that! Every Sunday without fail Dominika would come to visit, she would always bring homemade treats and it became the highlight of House's week. They would sit outside if the weather was OK and House would tell her about his week and she in return would talk about hers. House had got her to find another apartment and arrange movers to take his stuff there, he had decided he wanted a new start, so Dom had set about looking for a two bedroom apartment for them. As the months past House and Dom began to talk about opening their own place, Dominika had worked in bars and restaurants' all over the world, House knew she had some dark secrets, but they never spoke of what had made her run from her own country

House realized he was getting very wet and cold, when he went to move his leg was stiff and sore, he made his way back to the club and checked to see if the Doctors were still there, to his relief there was only a few stragglers left in the bar he headed toward the lift which would take him to his and Dom's apartment.

Dominika had invited the Princeton Plainsbourgh doctors into the apartment that she and House shared. As always she was the perfect hostess, providing food and beverages to them all, Ania, who was introduced as Dominica's mother helped her as she waited for House to appear. When his fellow band members appeared and did not have any idea of where he was they saw the panic in her eyes as she left the three men who had preformed with House that night to entertain them.

"So where did you guys meet House?" Foreman asked the three African American men who sat on the couch opposite them.

"The can" said Eli

"Story goes he ran into some lady's house!" Said Joe. Cuddy looked shocked but said nothing.

"In his car" said Pete nodding. There was an awkward silence.

"So what did you guy do to end up in jail?" Chase asked making the others cringe.

"Murder" they all said in unison.

"Killed a guy when I was twenty" said Pete "He raped my sister"

"I was stoned, don't remember a thing." Eli added

"I was innocent" said Joe, to which the others chuckled and rolled their eyes.

"Sometimes life's a bitch," said Monroe, which earned him a glare from Cuddy

A worried Dominika came back into the apartment, the stress evident on her beautiful face.

"I think we should go" said Cuddy standing "Thanks for inviting us into your home" she said to the younger woman.

They all heard the door open and close. Dominika disappeared though the lounge door before launching to a tirade of of dialogue, they couldn't understand, as it was in her native tongue, but it was evident that she was angry.

"This dispels any doubts I had about the marriage being real." said Chase who was actually enjoying hearing his old boss getting a dressing down.

"Sorry I went for a walk and lost track of time" House said as he walked into the room, stopping and looking surprised as he saw them all waiting to see him. "If this is an intervention, you're four years too late." he grinned when he saw the three old men sitting on the couch looking awkward "I hope the Blues Brothers here have been looking after you."he said as the men said their good-nights and headed off to bed.

"YOU"VE BEEN HERE ALL THE TIME?" said Wilson who had said very little since seeing House earlier now he was ready to. He had spent nearly four years worrying about his friend, and finding out he had been living a few miles away made him uncharacteristically furious.

"Except for Three weeks in Fiji and nine months in jail." House shrugged

"Did it not occur to you that people would be worried about you?"

"By people I presume we are talking you."

"Yes me! I have been looking for you for four years."

"Well I'd have thought that having found me you'd be happier." House said "Anyone else need to vent? Cuddy surely you're stilled pissed at me?" Cuddy did not answer so House turned his attention to the rugged looking man standing next to her. "I presume your Cuddy's new squeeze?"

Monroe quipped back in his broad Irish accent "Aye, she imported one," he stepped forward and extended his hand to House who shook it "I'm Monroe."

Amazingly they sat around exchanging small talk, Chase was right House had a field day mocking Cameron for choosing to specialize in oncology, Wilson sat brooding and not joining in, House could feel the hostility radiating off him, so he pointedly ignored him. Dominika had joined them and her and House sat on the couch, Dom was leaning tiredly into House and he had his arm draped casually around her. A sound from up the hallway caused the two of them to look at each other.

"Here we go!" House said getting to his feet and starting to head up the hallway when a small person barrelled straight into him.

"Monster Daddy there's a Monster!" House scooped the small boy up into his arms and held him close

"Will, there are no Monsters in your room." House looked up the hall "Sophie I can see you come here." he turned to hand the small boy to his mother.

"Come sit with Mum" she said so House could go and get what they saw was a little girl.

"Twins!" Foreman was grinning and shaking his head "House has twins."

The children were very alike, they shared their mothers coloring they both had a shock of curly dark brown hair, they both had their fathers cobalt blue eyes.

"Yes two years of interrupted sleep!" said House said as he sat with the wee girl resting on his good leg.

"Greg is no longer in charge of choosing reading material for them! He read them a book about "You know what" and they have been waking every couple of hours for the last week" she said smiling tiredly. She looked at the children and said "you can have drink of milk then back to bed." the children were looking interestedly around at the new people, the wee girl snuggled shyly into her daddy but the little boy was taking in all the new people around him.

Dominika stood and to everyone's surprise she handed the little boy to Wilson asking "Do you mind?"

"No, of course not." Wilson replied awkwardly holding him. House looked on smiling.

"Whats your name." said the little boy his blue eyes unblinking as he looked at Wilson.

"I'm Wilson"

"No you're not, silly"

"I think I am" said Wilson amused. Dom returned with two non-spill cups handing one to Sophie and turning to get the little boys attention.

"Wilson, here's your milk" she said

"See! I'm Wilson." he said then turned his attention to his milk.

"You named your son after me?"

"No, your name is James." House answered then he grinned "his Name is Wilson James House."

"Greg thought "James Wilson House" sounded like a rehab center, and we all know how he feels about them!" Dominika said grinning "and this is "Sophia Ania House", after my mother and grandmother." she said ruffling the little girls hair. "Right back to bed you two." she said standing up both children tightened their grip on the men they were sitting on. House was mentally preparing himself for the tears and the battle of getting the twins to bed.

"Do you have a torch?" Wilson asked Dominica who nodded and retrieving one from a drawer and handing it to him.

"Come on House lets go get rid of these monsters."

House grinned and got up to lead Wilson to the children room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dominika sat watching her husband playing with the twins, a smile on her lovely face. Greg had seemed happier since he had reconciled with the people from his former life. Wilson was a regular visitor, he and Sam often called in, they had even taken the twins to the park a couple of times, and on the few nights her and Greg were free from the club, they had stayed to eat together.

When Greg was released from prison, they had settled into a routine, with Greg just enjoying being able to do what he liked after the restrictions' of life in jail, Dom had been attracted to him from very early on and as their friendship grew she began to desire him more and more, but he was very determined to keep her at arms length, the age gap to him was huge barrier and there was little or nothing she could do about it. One night she was having a vivid dream about her father, he was beating her mother and at was very very real, he was choking her and wouldn't stop. Ten-year-old Dominika was pounding him. She had woken with a fright to find it was House she was raining blows upon.

"Wake up Dom, its just a dream"

She awoke frightened and disorientated, Greg was sitting on the bed looking concerned, and he had turned the light on and was looking at her with those beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was having a nightmare, I'm OK you can go back to bed" she said

"Whom were you dreaming about?" he watched her closely seeing the pain in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, its cold, go back to bed."

"It might help to talk." He was curious and surprised at just how distressed she had been.

She shook her head; tears were welling up in her eyes. "Please Greg just let it go." The tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. House got up and switched the light off and just when she thought he had gone she felt his weight as he joined her under the covers, he pulled her into her arms, so she was laying with her face on his chest, he stroked her hair and said "Its OK just try and sleep" and to her surprise, she had. It had taken House a lot longer to fall asleep, he had not been with a woman for a long time and the feel and smell of her drove him crazy, it had been bad enough living under the same roof with her walking around looking as sexy as hell, now she was snuggled against him and his senses had gone into overdrive. In the early hours he had slipped out of bed and gone and had a shower.

House could not believe how driven Dom was she had multiple low paying jobs that had her coming and going around the clock, when she worked late he would walk around the corner to the bar and wait to walk her home, as it was only a couple of blocks. House had no job but he had paid for the apartment in advance, it amused him, that Dom would slip money into his jacket pocket on a regular basis, nothing was ever said about it but he was starting to feel like it was time for him to pay his way. One night after he had walked her home they were sitting having a drink when he asked her what she wanted to do with her life.

"One day I will have my own place, a restaurant; it's my dream"

"Why? I thought you'd be sick of running around looking after people and dealing with drunks."

"I'm good at it."

"Yes, but say if you could be anything, astronaut, brain surgeon, what would you be?"

"Greg I'm not smart like you, I leave school at fifteen."

"That doesn't mean you're not smart Dom, you are a very intelligent person, just cause you've had a rough start doesn't mean your limited to doing what your doing now."

"Why you talk like this, don't you like your wife being a barmaid?"

"Dom, I'm not criticizing you, I just want to help you get where you want to be."

"I am where I want to be, I like my life."

"I'm glad." He said with a quiet smile.

One night when he went to meet Dom he found the manager hitting on her in a major way, Dom was trying to get away from him politely, when House walked in and punched him square on the nose.

"Stay away from my wife." He said to the man lying on the floor nursing a bleeding nose.

Dom abhorred any kind of violence and she was furious with House, as she had lost her job, she worked there five nights a week so it was a sizable chunk of her income.

They walked home in silence and when they got there she went to bed without speaking.

The next morning she was still very frosty, and was ignoring House.

"Did you expect me to stand there while that creep put his hands on my wife."

"But I'm not really your wife, am I Greg, you have a wall around you no-one can get close."

"I take it you wanted that sleazy bastards hands all over you."

"At least he find me attractive, you have ice in your veins." She was angry "I leave here" she went to her room and started to throw her things into a box.

"Dom you have no where to go, and your stuck with me, we have to be here at least for a while, I'll stay out of your way, but just don't leave, please."

"I'm looking for another place, when I find one I'm going." She said defiantly

"OK, if that's what you want."

That night Dom was home, as she was no longer required at the bar, House cooked dinner for them both, she ate in silence, House had watched her pouring over situations vacant for most of the day. She went to bed early. House tried to get interested in television but his leg hurt and he was very upset about Dom leaving, he knew that she was serious, and he had come to care for her more than he would admit even to himself. He was pacing the hall it was the most pain he had been in for a long time, he knew that Wilson would say that it was because he couldn't let himself feel emotions. He was sitting on the couch writhing in pain, thinking how alone he really was, when Dom was there, asking what she could do to help.

"Nothing, go to bed, I really mean it." He said with gritted teeth.

"Oh shut up" she said and before he knew what was happening she had rolled the leg of his boxers up and was massaging his damaged thigh with the cream he had tried earlier.

"Please, don't" he said. He was embarrassed he didn't want her to see his ugly scar.

"Tell me if I hurt you", she said as her hands worked their magic on his mangled thigh "Greg you think I care that you have a scar, that you are older than me! I care for you, I like you, why can't we be together, who else do we have, no-one that's who."

"You aren't stuck with me, soon you will be here legally, and you can find someone your own age and build a life."

"What if I want to be with you." She said the muscle under her hands had started to soften.

"You don't want to be with me, I'm poison, anyone near me gets hurt."

"It doesn't have to be like that, Greg, we are both broken people, maybe together, we can be whole."

"You can do better."

"I don't want better, I want you!"

Dom got up and moved so their eyes were level; dark brown met cobalt blue, Dom touched his face, then she moved closer. Their breath mingled. House knew that he had to commit or she would be gone, she was right neither of them had anyone else, and he liked her. He cared for her. It was a hell of a risk but he was beyond fighting the feelings he had for her. His hand stroked her cheek and he drew her closer, they kissed tenderly, she drew back and smiled at him. His heart skipped a beat, she had the most beautiful smile, and he smiled back then drew her in again. They kissed and held each other, the atmosphere was more emotional than sexual, and House noticed a tear making it's way down her cheek.

"Are You OK?" he asked his voice husky. "Do you feel alright?"

"I feel safe" her voice was equally husky "I trust you."

"Lets go to bed, I hope I have a condom that hasn't expired." he joked

She got to her feet and dragged him to his, she stroked his cheek before pulling him down for another kiss then giving him a saucy look she said "Your room or mine!"

They were like a couple of teenagers, Dom's job hunting took a back seat as they hardly left the apartment, she did keep her other jobs, and while she was gone House schemed about their future. One day when she arrived home House excitedly told her not to take her coat off as they were going out. He hailed a cab and took her too a building where they met a man who showed them around. It was a restaurant that had closed and the owner of the building was selling, it was two stories, with 3 apartments up stairs and a series of shops that were leased out down stairs, it was to be auctioned the following week. Dom thought House was crazy.

"How can we afford this?" she asked

"Let me worry about that, what do you think of the restaurant."

House was good with money; he had money invested off shore and in gold, lots of gold. Since the economy was in turmoil gold prices had gone through the roof so House had freed up his assets so Dom could have her dream, One week later they were the proud owners of a large building. So her dream became his, they moved in upstairs in the largest apartment and stared work on the restaurant, two months later they were ready to open, Dom had headhunted the best staff from the jobs she had worked at, and they opened the House of Blues Bar and Restaurant six weeks later. Two days later they found out Dom was pregnant, a month later they found out they were having twins. House was in shock; he figured that condom must have been in his wallet too long, because he estimated she had conceived their first night together. Dom was worried how House would react but he seemed fine, they were so busy and she was tired. Their opening night had gone well and she was elated, when House and her went upstairs tired but happy he handed her an envelope, she looked at it puzzled, when she opened it inside was both copies of the prenuptial agreement she had signed before their wedding.

"What did you give me this for?" she asked

"So you could do this" he said tearing them in half "Now we're really married."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The weeks past with Wilson calling in on a daily basis, he was very taken with the twins and was so relieved and happy to have his old friend back. One night they were sitting having a beer, Dominika was still down stairs, the twins were in bed and Wilson asked House if he missed medicine.

"Of course, it was my 'life' for most of my life. I still read and keep in touch with everything but it's not the same. They have some exciting new stuff that might help my leg in a year or two."

"Why don't you look at doing some hours, even as a consultant, I'm sure you could slot back in if you wanted to?"

"Not so easy, I haven't kept up my registration and there is the whole, having gone to prison thing, they'd probably want their pound of flesh to let me back in."

"You are actually still registered, but you'd have to do three months rounds like last time. Didn't you do those in a week?"

"Yip, they couldn't bear me so Cuddy decided she would make me go with her, she folded in a week. She hated me knowing what a second rate doctor she is. You're wrong about the registration, I haven't paid up for the last four years; they'd want me to do more than a refresher because that's lapsed.

Wilson looked a little embarrassed; House looked at him closely then rolled his eyes and said quietly "Jimmy, Jimmy Jimmy! You are one hopeless case, just how long would you have gone on paying it!"

"I just wanted you to be able to practice, if you were somewhere and had no funds."

"I wondered how you'd manage without my sorry arse to look after but you never stopped did you?"

"Did you think I would?"

"I expected you to have married at least twice, and I was pretty sure you'd hook up with Cuddy as I'm sure she was all needy after I crashed and left."

"She took six months leave and her and Rachael travelled, I didn't see her and I wouldn't. I felt she was as much to blame as I was for what happened."

"Yeah, except it was me who drove into her house."

"What if you'd have killed someone?"

"They had left the room, Cuddy never let the kids play in there and I was certain Rachael was in bed, I never wanted to hurt anyone, I just was just really really pissed and wanted to break something."

"I never knew you went to prison, I suppose they would have contacted Cuddy if she was in the country."

"It was the police that laid charges, Cuddy never did, just restraining orders, for her and the hospital. It was pretty awful, jail that is, luckily I spread a rumor that I had a flesh eating disease in my leg, and that if anyone tried to rape me their dick would fall off!"

Wilson looked at House in horror. "You mean that actually went on!"

"It was a real prison with guards and all Wilson, Not a pretend one!"

"I just never thought you'd go somewhere, like that, rehab maybe!"

"Rehab would have been a picnic compared to jail, luckily I only did six weeks there, thanks to Dom, she came to visit after a month and two weeks later I was shifted to a rehabilitation facility, that's where I met the boys, and Billy."

"How did Dom know you were there?"

"She was my wife, they sent a letter to our address for her outlining visiting hours and such, unfortunately she did receive it until I was in there three weeks so it was four week before she was allowed to see me. I did nine months altogether, Dom kept fighting and had my sentenced reduced, don't know how or why she did it."

"You're a lucky bastard, you marry a green card wife, half your age and you end up happily married with twins. I marry several times supposedly for love and all I end up with is no house and half my income!"

"You always had terrible taste in woman, except for maybe Sam and at a stretch Amber."

"Do you think Amber and I would have lasted?" Wilson asked, they had avoided talking about Amber for years, as it had been a very taboo subject between them.

"I do actually, I shouldn't tell you this cause you'll probably hate me, but when I found out you were dating, I offered her the fellowship with me if she stopped seeing you, because I knew how desperately she wanted it. She turned me down flat, she said that all her life she had thought she could have love or respect not both, but with you she had both. Lets face it she was a female version of me, she would have driven you insane, and you'd have loved it! The up side is you'd have been getting laid! That was never goanna happen with me!"

"Because you have this flesh eating disease."

"Exactly!"

A few nights later the club was closed and Dom and House were locked in each other's arms enjoying the closeness of their naked bodies, House was nibbling her ears and whispering sweet nothings in it, making Dom squirm with delight, the man could play her like a fine instrument, and right now the tune was certainly sweet.

"Greg, Greg, stop there's someone at the door." Dom murmured

"Probably just some drunk forgot something and knows about the side entrance, forgot about it." He moved his head lower. "Have I told you just how much I love your….."

"Greg the phone, it will wake the twins." He rolled away and Dom answered it. "Of course he's right here."

"House" he said huskily still looking at the beautiful body of his wife. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm not sure that's a good idea, OK" he sighed; "I'll let him in." he hung up and gave Dom a sweet farewell kiss between her breasts. "Foreman's at the door he wants me to look at a chart, Rachael Cuddy is critically ill, her mother wants me to help."

"Then you must! That poor wee girl."

"I'd rather be here with the twins." He said "and not the two next door."

"I thought you weren't coming, it's freezing out here."

"Stop your moaning," said House unsympathetically. He was still bemoaning leaving his warm and sexy wife all alone. He led Foreman into the lift and took him up to the House apartment.

"I'll put some coffee on, grab a seat." House said as he went into the kitchen.

Foreman had his doubts on involving House in this case, the man hadn't practiced medicine in four years surely he was off the pace. Cuddy had insisted that Wilson call House to say Eric was on his way with Rachael's chart.

"Don't look so worried, I'm about as keen as you are on this idea. It's the only way I could stop Wilson nagging me to death."

Foreman filled House in on what was happening with the case. At the end of an hour, House had dispelled any doubts Foreman had had about his competence; in fact he was delighted just how sharp his old boss still was. He watched in amusement as House swung his cane and paced up and down flinging out ideas and theories.

Dominika put on her robe and went out to see what was happening, she watched in amusement as House paced up and down, neither him or Eric had heard her enter the room, House was talking and challenging Eric, he turned, still not seeing her leaning on the door frame, Dom's heart leapt in her chest as she saw the man she loved, his eyes were alive and the energy in his step was something she had never seen. He had been happy but she knew there was something missing in his life, now she knew what it was.

"Hey I thought you'd be asleep."

"I thought you might need some coffee."

"First thing I took care of, go back to bed, you have to be up early." He said Foreman's phone rang.

"OK we are on our way." He answered he looked at House "Rachael just had a seizure, we need to get to the hospital."

"I never agreed to that, but by all means keep in touch, I'll keep looking, thinking."

"Come on House you need a team, you work best when you have people to bounce your ideas off, please this is Cuddy's daughter."

"That's kind of the point, I'm sure my wife really wants me in there with my ex lover trying to save her daughter!"

"Greg I'm OK with it, do what you need to do, we both know one day you'll want this again, medicine, I mean."

"I'm not sure I'm OK with it, I never want to go back to what I was."

"So you won't." Dom walked over and put her hand on his arm "I have faith in you, go save that wee girl."

"OK, I'll keep in touch, I'd better grab my coat and a change of clothes, this might not be over quickly."

"I'll look after him." Eric said gently looking at the worry lines on Dominika's beautiful face "If he doesn't help I think he'll regret it, especially if we can't save her."

"I know, he has missed you all, I know he would only be anxious and frustrated here, trying to help."

"Right" House said coming back in carrying a familiar backpack "I'll call you in the morning, you get some sleep." He dropped a quick kiss on her lips and then they were gone.

Dominika went back to bed, her head hurt and she had a feeling of dread that she just couldn't explain, she thought it was probably hearing how sick Rachael Cuddy was.

House took about two minutes to kick Cuddy out of the room when the arrived at the diagnostic's department.

"Go hold her hand, we will do all we can here." He said insistently when she thanked him for coming in to help.

Foreman threw House a white board marker "You sure you want me to do this?" House asked

"Be my guest" Foreman grinned

It was like the years rolled away, House was at his witty sarcastic best, and although they rolled their eyes his old team was thrilled to see him so sharp and animated.

Wilson and Gabe Munroe came in and asked if they could be of help.

"Anyone with a brain can join in, and of course Taub we'll let you help too." House said, "We have to rule out environmental causes, so who is going to break into Cuddy's house?" No one volunteered so House looked at Taub "I'm sure you'd relish going through Cuddy's thongs, take Skippy with you," he said looking at Chase. "Brown and Bi can check out the posh school she attends in the morning. "If you had half a brain" he called to Taub and Chase as they headed for the door "You'd ask Munroe for his key, Cuddy's probably a little more security conscious since I crashed through her dining room".

"Make sure she thinks you broke in" Monroe northern Irish accent rang out "Security code is 57942, you have sixty seconds, its by the front door." He handed Chase his key.

House was in his old office, Foreman had changed it quite a bit but his chair and the oversized tennis ball remained. He sat twirling the ball watching the TV, which was wall mounted, a great improvement in his opinion.

"So he's thinking?" Munroe asked Foreman Hadley and Wilson as he watched House throw the ball against the wall and catch it, all the while never taking his eyes off the screen.

"No one every accused House of being normal" Wilson said, "At least he's not stoned, those days were pretty interesting!"

"I can't believe Lisa put up with the drugs."

"She was there when his leg happened, they misdiagnosed him, I think she has always felt guilty especially about the amount of pain he has been in all these years." Said Wilson.

"Is he really as good as they say or has that been inflated because of his personality?"

"He' is probably even better than his reputation, well in my opinion anyway, he just has a different thought process than the rest of us. I'm amazed how he stayed so good, with four years off."

"I bet he had read every medical journal and research paper published in the last four years, he just has that kind of mind it needs to process stuff." Said Hadley

"It amazes me, how well liked he is, I mean even Lisa she still cares about him even after what he did to her, he gives all of you a hard time but even if you deny it, you are all pleased to have him back."

Monroe looked over at House, he was sound asleep in the chair, and he looked questioningly at Wilson.

"Yip he thinks in his sleep too!

Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate you taking the time to let me know that there is someone out there reading!


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank those who reviewed and gave me words of encouragement, I have enjoyed your impute and tried to improve the grammar! Thanks again!

Chapter 5

Cuddy woke with a start, she felt a little disorientated, and then she remembered where she was. She looked at Rachael's pale face; it was almost the color of the white sheet on which she lay.

"Don't worry I've seen you sleep before." House said startling her even more "I could never get over how much drool you produced." He added all the while never taking his eyes from the sleeping child.

"How long have you been here?" Cuddy felt embarrassed, annoyed. She had avoided being alone with House since he had come back into their lives.

"About an hour give or take."

"You could have had the decency to wake me."

"Decent! Me! You've got the wrong guy."

"You're an ass."

"Now you have the right guy, just go back to sleep, I'll wake you if I need you."

Cuddy sniffed. She felt emotional, maybe it was the trauma of having her daughter so sick, tears welled in her eyes and she wiped them away.

"Don't do that." House said without looking at her

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

"I'm here by "your" request, don't you remember sending one of you lackeys to my door, disturbing me, making me leave my warm bed and my hot wife!"

"I'm grateful that you came."

"Don't delude yourself that I did it for you. I happen to care about this wee scallywag, it doesn't make it any easier to diagnose her though."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"None that fit' he rubbed his chin "Have you given the team the list of counties you visited when you and Rachael went walkabout."

"Yes, pretty much."

"I want every one, even if it was only a few days."

"House it was nearly four years ago!"

"Three years, three hundred and forty two days, roughly, I don't know when you actually left."

Cuddy's heart leapt in her chest, he had an exact count of the days since that fateful encounter when he smashed her world; he still cared, it still affected him as it still affected her, she looked at him, he was still staring sadly at Rachael.

"I'm sorry" she said softly "I know I hurt you."

He didn't acknowledge her apology, he didn't even answer he just kept looking at the sleeping child.

"I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand, House, I loved you, I just couldn't be with you!" He still didn't look at her or answer "Is this how its going to be! Are you going to ignore me?"

"When you lie and talk a load of crap I am!" He looked directly at her for the first time; she looked away, he continued, "I don't know why that would surprise me! Its what you did the whole time we were together."

"So it was OK for you to go on a hooker and drug spree, then marry one of your hookers, just to hurt me, but soon as I have a man in my house you feel the need to smash things!"

"You said you weren't seeing anyone, I made no secret about what I was doing."

"So so noble of you!" she got to her feet and walked over to him, for the first time in three years, three hundred and forty two days, his cobalt blue eyes met her softer grey blue, and the years rolled away. Cuddy could hardly breathe; she could see House was affected as she was. She desperately wanted to reach out and touch his fuzzy cheek. "Not one day has gone by House that I haven't thought about where things went wrong, I didn't lie. I loved you so much it scared me." Her voice was barely audible.

"That wasn't love, if it was you couldn't have thrown me under a bus, for one pill. You wanted out and it was a convenient happening, just as my leg was for Stacey. You got out of your sick bed to come and destroy me, you knew that I had Vicoden yet you left me with a full bottle of pills, there was no forgiveness, no understanding. You knew I was an addict when you came over and convinced me it could work on that first night. Yet you decided that one pill was unforgivable, that's not love, it never was. Just for the record Dom was never a hooker, she was just a person I liked, that needed a green card and yes I wanted to hurt you. She is and always will be the best mistake I ever made. If you want to know what love really is, spend sometime around her."

His eyes were still locked with hers, they were no longer angry or accusing, but soft and serious. "You are so beautiful, smart, exciting, but I think you are just as screwed up as me. I forgive you for what you did to me, can you forgive me?"

The tears were streaming down Lisa Cuddy's face, House straightened and came away from the wall on which he was leaning, her head tipped back. She had forgotten how tall he was. His hand reached out and wiped the tears gently away, she couldn't bear his tenderness and she started to sob uncontrollably.

She was enfolded in his arms; he stroked her hair as she cried unabated on his chest.

"Its OK you've had a rough time, we will get this kid of yours back on her feet and you'll be back bossing everyone around and keeping this place ship shape."

"You are right about me."

"I know." He said. He dropped a quick kiss on her hair and put her firmly away from him. "It doesn't matter anymore, I hope we can put the past behind us. I would actually like to have some kind of friendship with you, which surprises me; usually I'm a bitter unforgiving bastard. Must be Dom's influence!"

"I'm sorry." She said looking deeply in his eyes, she reached up and stroked his fuzzy check "I know you tried, I wish that I handled things differently, but once I decided I couldn't rely on you, I panicked, I couldn't see you bringing up Rachael if something happened to me. I know I misled you but nothing was deliberate, I forgive you for the hurt you caused me and I'm grateful that you can forgive me. I hope we can be friends in time."

"You didn't deserve me smashing your house Cuddy, I think I went a little "mad" I am sorry for frightening you. I bet you were so pissed at me!"

"You went more than a little mad House, you drove your car into my dining room! Yes I was angrier with you than I have ever been. The worst thing was I was frightened of you. The fact that you would physically hurt me, I never ever thought you would do that!"

"I never wanted to hurt you, I just needed to smash something, I knew you'd left the dining room, and you always serve coffee in the lounge."

"What if Rachael had been there?" Cuddy looked over at the sleeping child and visibly shuddered.

"I looked in the window, Cuddy I was certain, Rachael was either in bed or at your sisters with a sitter, it doesn't excuse things, but I wasn't trying to hurt anyone."

"Rachael was at my sisters with a sitter, and the date wasn't my idea. I went along with it because I wanted to stop thinking about you; I had decided to move on. You'll be happy to know he was a creep and I never saw him again."

"I had no right to tell you weather you could date some one or not Cuddy. I will always care what happens to you, I'm weird like that, it seems that once I love someone, I never truly get over them, but I'm happy now, for the first time in my life I'm truly happy. I hope that one day you are as lucky as me."

"I'm so glad you are back, I have missed you." She smiled

"I'd better see if Rachael's latest results are back. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, I'm glad we talked."

"Yeah" he said then he left.

Cuddy walked over to her sleeping child, she felt her forehead, her fever was still high, and it scared Cuddy just how pale she looked. She felt comforted that House was on the case; according to Foreman he was just as sharp as ever. It never failed to amaze her just how much loyalty he had from those who had worked for him, even though he had badgered and mocked them, they still enjoyed being around him. She was no different; life had not been the same without him!

House was quite shaken after the encounter with Cuddy, he was also a little concerned about how she was going to cope, after all she was the mother of a critically ill child, he decided to get Chase to go discuss any places they might have travelled that she had forgotten to mention. The sun was just coming up as he returned to the diagnostic's department, he asked Chase to go see Cuddy, and went to kick Foreman out of "his" chair!

He sat staring off into space; he really wanted to talk to Dom. She had a way of calming him and making him feel that everything would be OK. His phone buzzed in his jacket, he reached over to pull it toward him; it was a message from his wife.

"Ring me when you can" he smiled and pushed 1 on his speed dial.

"That was quick," said the sweetest voice he had ever heard.

"What are you doing awake at this hour of the morning?"

"It seems I not used to sleeping alone these days."

"I wish I was there with you."

"Me too, how is Rachael doing?"

"She is stable, but still very sick."

"Poor wee girl. Greg, are you OK?"

House was going to fob her off with the fact that he had only had a couple of hours sleep, but decided against it. He told her about his conversation with Cuddy and how it had upset him and bought back a lot of hurt feelings. It was strange how he could talk to this lady, who was twenty years his junior, it a lot of ways she was far more mature than he was.

"If you need to talk, just call I'll make sure I have my phone on me." She said.

It seemed strange talking to her on the phone, they had rarely been apart in the last three years, they spent all their time together running their business and raising their children.

"I love you, I'll come home tonight to see the kids before bed, even if I can't stay."

"Ok I have dinner ready." They said their goodbyes and House went to join the team to do another differential.

Would love to hear from you if you are reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

House was standing at the white board, after deciding it was time to fire Foreman from having the whiteboard marker.

"It's called the "white" board for a reason," he said as he held out his hand for the marker.

"Would you like this "black" marker?" Foreman bit back. Having his ex boss back was great for the first couple of hours but now House was at his annoying best, he wouldn't let anyone rest on their laurel's and he had made them go over and over every test and detail of Rachael's life with a fine tooth comb. Then he made them redo every lab test on anything relevant in her environment, and now he was running another differential diagnosis. They were all hungry and tired, and getting sick of Houses sarcasm and badgering.

"Why don't we break for lunch and come back and see if any thing has changed." Said Wilson trying to ease the tension in the room. He had joined them in the early hours of the morning as he had been at the hospital with a patient of his own.

"There's no lunch until we at least have everything on the board. Come on people what stays and what goes?"

The next hour past with them deciding what symptoms were relevant to what disease so they could stay on the board, there was nothing that could explain all her symptoms.

Cuddy came around the corner toward the diagnostic's department, she could hear House rant and rave. Somehow it comforted her, she pushed open the door only to have House glare at her.

"Go hold your daughters hand, what are you doing here?"

"My mother and sister are doing that."

House visibly shuddered in an exaggerated way causing Wilson to shoot him a warning glance. "In that case I'll let you stay if you sit down and be quiet, you are having a hard enough time without having to endure their company." Chase lowered his head quickly to hide a smile it always amused him the way House made fun of Cuddy's mother. Cuddy raised her chin to bite back at him but decided against it, she was just too tired and stressed to fight with him. She looked at the board and could see it was full of all sorts of theories.

"Good to see you've narrowed it down." She said her sarcasm was a match for House's earlier rants.

"I said you could stay if you were quiet!" House glared at her. Then his whole expression changed as something outside the department caught his eye, the soft look on his face was so unusual they all turned to see what he was looking at. Dominica House was at the door with baskets and the twins were also carrying containers. House opened the door and Wilson and Sophia went running to their Dad.

"We made muffins'!" said Will loudly

"And cookies" said Sophie shyly

"Yum" said House comically causing the two of them to giggle.

"I made you lunch." Dom said with a smile as House took the baskets from her and dropped a quick kiss on her lips.

"Don't tell this lot! They've done nothing but moan how hungry they are! I'm not sharing!" House said childishly.

"I made lunch for everyone" she said, "There's soup, Irish stew and bread."

House shook his head giving her an affectionate look "as if you didn't have enough to do!"

The team had already started opening the contents of the two baskets and Wilson was munching on a cookie much to the delight of his smaller namesake. The smell of freshly baked bread wafted through the room, even Cuddy was tempted by the vegetable soup, they all tucked in and the mood in the room was up lifted by the food and House toddlers who never stopped talking and laughing.

Dom had a cup of soup at House's insistence, he knew that although the twins had eaten it was highly likely that Dom hadn't, she sat around the table with them all and chattered easily. When they had eaten and repacked the baskets, leaving the cookies and muffins' for later she said

"We'll go and let you get back to work." And she said her good-byes.

"I'll walk down with you," said House taking the larger basket off her, they wandered off with children toward the lifts.

"She looks like "that" and she can cook too." Chase said enviously as he watched them leave.

"House could fall in a sewer and come up smelling like roses." Taub agreed.

"I'm just glad to see him so well and happy." Remy Hadley added

"Now you are starting to sound like Cameron." said Foreman "are you sure your not carrying a touch for your ex boss?"

"I think he's hotter than my current one." She replied giving Foreman a cheeky look. "If he wasn't taken I could totally go there, in fact if Dom wasn't taken I could go there too."

"I get Dom but House?" Chase said, "He's so old. I don't know what it is about him, Alison never really got over him, and they never really dated. Well as far as I know." He conceded.

"The date she made him take her on was the only time they went out and according to House it was a disaster, but I think he set out to make her realize that "they" would never happen."

"He took her to a monster truck rally." Chase told Wilson.

"Only cause I stood him up."

"He could have asked Foreman or me. He didn't"

"If I had the choice I'd have asked Cameron too." Taub chimed in, earning a glare from Chase.

"I think Cameron actually got to him at some level" Wilson mused "the night of their "date" he was as nervous as hell, he went to a lot of trouble, for him. I think he lost his nerve and probably convinced himself he'd do her a favor and be a jerk so she'd realize he'd never make her happy."

"He has always done that," Cuddy spoke, the others had forgotten she was there, sitting quietly in the corner "when we first got together he tried to warn me off, telling me he was a crazy choice for a woman with a child. I told him he was wrong, but in hindsight…."

"Yet look at him now." Remy Hadley said a little defensively, "It seems he's a great dad and husband." Remy wasn't around when House and Cuddy were together but she knew enough to know how devastated House had been after the break up, she had come back just before things came to a head and House had crashed though Cuddy's house. "She seems to bring out the gentle protective side of him." She added.

"Until things go wrong, then he'll reach for the pills." Cuddy said a little defensively, she too had been surprised just how devoted House was to his family, but when she thought about it he had been that way with her and Rachael too, he wasn't always conventional about it, but he had really tried, even when she had her health crisis. It was just those pills! When it came down to it, he was unable to handle it when there was great emotional strain, he had to be numb, but it wasn't because he didn't care, he just wasn't emotionally equipped to deal with things of that nature. "Lets hope he never gets tested" she added quietly. "I better go and see how Rachael is feeling."

The rest of the day they relooked at every aspect of Rachael's history, until they had drawn a blank in every direction.

House suddenly got up and walked out of the room.

"He's going to wake her up!" said Foreman

"Cuddy won't allow it," said Taub

They all headed down to Rachael's room and arrived shortly before House who was carrying a syringe.

"What's going on?" Cuddy was on her feet looking alarmed.

"Go get a coffee. Take your mum with you." Said House not even looking at Cuddy or her mother.

"You are not giving my daughter anything with out my permission."

"So fire me!" he said as he reached for the tubing of Rachael's I.V. Cuddy snatched it away. Their eyes clashed, it was like times of old and neither was going to back down.

"I need to talk to her."

"I can tell you all you need to know."

"If you could, I wouldn't need to wake her up, something's missing Cuddy, maybe its something you don't know about. You need to trust me here."

"Lisa, what harm will it do?" asked Arlene Cuddy

"She's exhausted Mum, she had this fever for days and her joints are so painful, if we wake her who knows if we will be able to settle her again."

"She was given pain relief an hour ago, so she should be all good." House said insistently.

"I'll wake her, you don't need that." Cuddy said pointing at the syringe. "And you wont badger or upset her."

Cuddy spoke gently to Rachael, who woke and began to cry, Cuddy comforted her and gave her a drink. The she explained that the Doctors needed to talk to her and she should answer their questions as well as she could. Rachael nodded tiredly. House stepped into her view.

"Rachael, I'm Dr…"

"House!" squeaked Rachael excitedly. No one had expected her to really remember House.

"Yeah my hearty its House," He gave her a gentle smile, something the people in that room had rarely seen him do with a patient. "Rachael I need you to think really really hard, have you been bitten or scratched by any animal in the last few weeks?"

"House she hasn't been near any animals, we don't have pets."

House glared at Cuddy, and looked back at Rachael. "No ones going to be mad at you, but we really need to know."

Rachael looked at Cuddy, and then back at House, the guilty look on her face had House giving Cuddy a triumphant look.

"You can whisper to me," he said leaning down to the child. Rachael was speaking quietly into House's ear "Where? Can you show me?" The little girl showed house a barely visible mark on her pinky, House took his glasses out of his pocket and looked at it closely. "Get me a needle and a swab," he asked his team, then he turned back to the child. "Rachael, this might sting a little bit but I need you to hold still, can you do that for me?"

"Good luck" thought Cuddy to herself, Rachael was notoriously hard to do any thing with when it came to needles, and a prickle extraction was usually a major drama.

"You ready" House asked "Really still so I won't jab you. OK?"

Rachael nodded a tear ran down her cheek, she was trying to be brave.

House swabbed the area with alcohol, and then he lanced the barely visible slightly pale area on Rachael's finger. The little girl bit her lip but never moved. House took a swab of the small amount of pale yellow pus that came from around the area. He put the swab in the tube and handed it to Thirteen, go see what that grows, in the rare event that I could be wrong. Rachael you are so brave that I think your mother should buy you a kitten!" He smiled and winked at her.

"You're a scallywag" she giggled weakly, she knew her mother would be angry at him for saying that, and when she looked at her mother as expected she was glaring at House, making Rachael giggle again.

House told the team what they should start her on and told Cuddy that Rachael would need a weeks bed rest so her joints would recover and instructed the team to do an echo of her heart. "I'm confident we got it early enough to have headed off any damage there, but we should check just in case." House went to leave when a little voice stopped him.

"Why are you leaving, are you going to just go, like last time?"

"What do you remember, little one?" House was curious, the last time he had seen Rachael she was roughly the age his own kids are now, and he was interested to know what she remembered.

"You hurt your leg and Mommy and I bought you here, I wrote you a letter but you never came to play."

"I had to go away! Literally." He added under his breath.

"Are you going away again?"

"I hope not!" Rachael had no idea of the double meaning of their conversation.

"Will you come and see me again?"

"Probably not, Rachael. I don't work here anymore. What else do you remember about me?" he said hoping to distract her.

"Well, you're not a very good driver!" she said causing Chase to cough trying to cover up a laugh. Obviously Rachael had seen House's car parked in the dining room of her home, before they had removed it. Arlene Cuddy's face was a picture as she digested what her granddaughter had just said.

"I think you should get some rest now." House wasn't ready to explain "that" episode to her. "Good-bye Rachael"

"Bye House" the little girls eyelids were growing heavy.

House was about to make a quick exit but found Arlene Cuddy blocking the way.

"I hear you are married with children."

"You "hear" right!" House said trying to get past her, but the old girl stood her ground.

"I thought Lisa told me you didn't believe in marriage!"

"People change."

"No they don't"

"No they don't" he agreed, "I think your grand daughter could do with some rest." He gestured for her to leave the room ahead of him; it was obvious she was not going to let him get away without some form of interrogation, so he decided to take it outside.

"OK get it off your chest!" he turned to her in the corridor of the hospital "I'm sure you need to vent!"

Lisa Cuddy came between them. "Mom there's nothing to be gained from raking up the past."

Arlene Cuddy turned to glare at her daughter "Why do you presume I am going to rake up the past. Do you think I want be reminded of, what my stubborn perfectionist daughter, past up? Do you have any photos of your children? Greg."

"Sure" said a surprised House he took out his phone and Arlene her glasses and to Cuddy's surprise he proudly showed off pictures of his wife and kids. Cuddy looked on astounded at the encounter, she was still smarting from her mother's words, even after House had driven through her dining room, her mother had still defended him.

"Are you planning to have more?"

"Dom would like to, me I'm happy with what we have and I'm enjoying getting regular sleep, after two and a half years, I guess I'm showing my age." House put his phone away and said "It was nice to see you again" Weirdly it was true, he had a soft spot for this woman ever since she had schemed to reunite him and Cuddy.

Arlene put her hand on his arm and said genuinely "I'm thrilled how things turned out for you! I have thought of you often, and thank you for helping my grand daughter."

House left the two women standing together. Arlene looked at her daughter but before she could open her mouth, Lisa gave her a withering look and said, "Don't start!" she then turned and followed House who was packing his bag in Foreman's office.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"You know kids to raise, wife to do!"

"You're not going to stay to see if the treatment works?"

"It'll work," he said as he slid his laptop into the bag and put it on his shoulder to leave. "You should really buy that kid a pet and not a dam goldfish, a real pet."

"I'm not an animal person."

"Once you become a parent you have to learn to do this stuff, your daughter obviously loves animals."

"And you know this how?" Cuddy was indignant, how dare he tell her how to parent Rachael.

"I know it because she tried to rescue a dammed rat you trapped, so she could have a pet. Her friends brother has a pet rat."

"Rat bite fever" Cuddy shuddered "She has Rat bite fever"

"It was the only thing that fit, the team know what to do"

"What if it has affected her heart?" Cuddy asked scared.

"We got it early enough, another day it could have been a problem."

"Thanks"

"You are very welcome, I'm going home!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hi thanks for those who have reviewed and given me help with grammar and ideas!

Chapter 7

House was pleased to be in his own bed snuggled up to Dom. He had gone home and helped her bath and put the twins into bed. They had gone to bed; as soon as Dom had finished making sure all was running smoothly in the restaurant. They had hired a group of musicians to play in the bar, four nights a week, so House and the "Blues brothers" as House always called the x-cons that played with him and lived in one of their apartments, only had to preform three nights a week.

Dom and House were also guardians of an eighteen year old, named Billy Timms. House had met him when he had been shifted to the rehab facility. Billy had been bought up by his drug addicted mother and father, and when he was ten, he had killed his father with a blow to the head; his father at the time had been beating his mother. The boy had somehow worked his way into Greg Houses heart; Dom always thought that House had seen himself in the boy. When House was released and Dom and him had started the restaurant, they had hired a lawyer and eventually Billy had been released into their custody. He was on a strict good behavior bond and was attending the local high school. It was hard because he had never socialized with other teenagers, he was bright academically but found it hard at school as all his peers knew of he background and avoided him.

Dom was resting in Houses arms after they had made love, she was lying with her head on his chest, and he was stroking her arm with the tips of his fingers.

They both felt mellow and lazy as they discussed, the hospital, the restaurant and their children.

"I'm worried about Billy." Dom said as she absent mindedly played with Houses sparse chest hair."

"That's all we need! What's the problem?"

"I think it has something to do with a girl, but he had been a bit cagey about it."

"Do you want me to talk to him about it."

"Yes but be careful, he was a bit touchy when I teased him, I saw them together yesterday when I picked him up from school."

"What did he say?"

"Just that they were only friends and he didn't want me making a big deal about it."

"Sounds logical to me, he should be running around catching crabs, like most eighteen year olds."

"What do you mean, "crabs," I don't know what you are saying."

House explained what he meant, which earned him a small slap on the chest, they chatted easily with each other until Dom said she was thirsty. She climbed out of bed and went to get her robe from behind the bathroom door; House was enjoying the view as she walked nakedly away from him. Dom smiled and rolled her eyes as she saw the glint in those beautiful eyes.

"Like what you see?" she said flirtatiously

"Spoilsport" he said as she shrugged into her robe. She giggled as she made her way out to their kitchen.

House lay with his hands behind his head awaiting her return, he wore a satisfied grin, life was good, and he felt happy. Little did he know that in a few short moments, his world would be shattered?

The sound of breaking glass had him out of bed, grabbing his own robe and his cane. When he arrived at the kitchen the sight that greeted him filled his heart with dread.

"Emergency service, how can I help?"

"My wife has just had a seizure, and is unconscious."

"Describe what happened please?"

"Look, I'm a doctor, I need an ambulance!"

After relaying their address and where to come, he hung up the phone and rang downstairs and asked for Ania and Billy to come up urgently.

House had rolled Dom on her side into the recovery position. She had not regained consciousness; he spoke to her trying to rouse her. When Ania and Billy arrived he gave Billy instructions to wait at the side door down stairs to show the paramedics' where to come.

He instructed Ania to stay with Dom, and showed her how to support her so she stayed on her side so she would be safe if she vomited, and he quickly went to their room and dressed so he could go with her to the hospital.

"This is serious, Greg?" his mother-in-law asked anxiously.

"It could be," he agreed, "I don't know if she slipped and hit her head, then seized, or she seized then hit her head. We need to scan her to make sure she doesn't have a bleed or a clot." He explained.

He took out his cellphone and rang Wilson, who was in bed asleep. It was just after eleven. He knew Wilson would have Eric Foreman's phone numbers and he asked him to get in touch and ask him to meet them at the hospital.

To House's relief Dom regained consciousness on route to Princeton Plainsbourgh Teaching Hospital, she was disorientated and had no recollection as to what had happened after she had left their bedroom.

"This will help the pain." Eric Foreman explained to Dom, who had a very sore head, and was finding the noise and the lights very painful.

The paramedics had put in an intravenous line in; on the way to the hospital so Foreman administered the drug he was giving her, through that. Foreman had contacted Chase and Hadley as soon as he had got off the phone from House, Taub had not answered, so was not there yet.

"We need to scan you and see what's going on," he explained to Dom.

House had not let go of her hand since they had arrived; his face was an expressionless mask, and he barely spoken.

"Did you wake with a head ache?" Chase asked her

"No, I hadn't been asleep, I was going to get a drink of water, I remember nothing from leaving out bedroom."  
>"We'd just had sex." House added.<p>

"Greg, we don't have sex! We make love!" Dom chipped in,

House rolled his eyes "We had just made love!" he corrected. They were making their way down to the CT scanner, House was filled with dread, he knew that thirty six year old women did not have a seizure, without there being something seriously wrong.

They helped Dom onto the table and Thirteen injected a dye into Dom's vein. House reluctantly let go of her hand. They all left her going into the control room.

"Try and stay as still as you can, it will only take a few minutes." Thirteen explained to Dom.

They all carefully watched the monitor for bleeds, or clots, that could have caused her to seize.

"All clear," said Foreman "no sign of clots or bleeds."

"Is there any family history of epilepsy?" Thirteen asked

"No idea," said House "it would be quite rare to start in her thirties though."

"Rare but not unheard of." Chase stated then said over the microphone to Dom. "All done."

They went and helped her back on to the gurney on which she had come in.

They asked Dom if she knew of any relative with late onset epilepsy, but she knew of none.

"We'll do an MRI," Foreman said "We can always come back to the epilepsy theory, let rule out anything else."

They explained to Dom that and MRI would show much more detail and they would do it immediately.

House was quiet, he had taken her hand again and was subconsciously stroking the back of it with his thumb. He was trying not to show just how worried and scared he felt, but Dom was not fooled. While the team were busy organizing things, she turned to her husband and said gently, "Greg, it will be alright we'll get through this!"

"Of course we will!" he gave her a weak smile and reached down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

They had arrived at the MRI suite and Dom had slid onto the table, she was in the scanner and Foreman was ordering the views he wanted.

"OK Dom we are about start. Hold as still as you can." Chase said over the microphone.

All eyes were on the computer screen as slice after slice of Dom's brain came into view. No one spoke as they all concentrated on the images.

"There" said Chase pointing to a small white area "It's a tumor."

Foreman instructed thirteen to change the view so they could have a better view; none of them noticed House slump backwards onto a chair. The team were in doctor mode were discussing the best view to see what type of tumor it was.

"Edges are smooth, I'd say it's a meningioma" said Foreman

"Non malignant, but not in a very good place" said Chase

"It's close to the brain stem." Thirteen agreed. They finished all the views they needed and Chase said into the microphone "All done, let's get you out of there."

They had all got caught up in the medicine and really forgotten about House who was sitting, in shock, trying to compose himself, before going back out to see his wife.

"You need a minute?" Chase asked kindly, the other two looked on sympathetically, which House absolutely hated, so he braced himself and stood up.

"I will tell her, OK? Give us a few minutes." He said getting up and walking into the room and activating the slide to get his wife out of the scanner. The team turned off the intercom so House could talk to her with out them overhearing, they turned their back to give them some privacy.

"I hope Cuddy's wrong about him, she said that first sign of trouble he be reaching for the pills, do you think he will?"

"Once an addict always an addict, I hope for Dom's sake he won't, but people don't really change and he has always used substances as means to cope, so hide your prescription pads!"

"I think he could surprise us all, he has kids now! He is different, you have to admit that." Chase defended him.

"What will you do now?" asked Thirteen.

"I'll refer them to a neurosurgeon, but I don't think any one will touch it, so they'll have to go down the radio therapy or chemotherapy route." Foreman explained, "If it was operable, the prognosis would be good, it's just a shame it's where it is."

"Do you think House gets it? I mean that it's not operable and what that means." Thirteen asked

"Yeah he gets it, didn't you see his face?" Chase said sadly.

"It is fast growing, because she has only had a few headaches in the last week, and them straight into a seizure, I hope the radio therapy and or chemo can buy them some time."

House tapped on the window to get their attention, they all went back into the room.

"OK, Eric. What do you recommend?" House asked he took Dom's hand and looked at Foreman expectantly. Foreman was a little off balance with House's use of his first name.

"I'll pull some strings and get you into a neurosurgeon as soon as I can."

"Don't sugarcoat it, we both want the truth." House interrupted him.

"I'm not a surgeon, but I don't think that the tumor is operable."

"So if it's not what is the prognosis?"

"That's Wilsons territory, not mine. Sorry!"

"Not your fault."

"We can medicate you for the pain, and give you pills that will control the seizures, you won't be able to drive a car, even on the meds."

"How long do you think we'll have to wait for the appointment?"

"I'll get Cuddy onto it first thing, it's a shame Monroe is back in the UK, cause it means that department is short."

"Who else is there?"

"Here there's Johnston, and at Mercy there's Peters and Thomas."

"Who's the best?"

"Monroe, but Peters is talented, Monroe is just more innovative which might help here,"

"Whens he due back?"

"I think the end of next week." Chase chimed in.

"We'll try Peters, can see if we can get in as soon as possible, I think time is of the essence here!"

"I be on it first thing, tomorrow's Thursday, you'll be lucky to get in before next week."

"Then if they will operate it will be another week before there's a theatre free." Said House frustrated.

Dom looked at him "you said you thought surgery was a long shot anyway, Greg."

They went out of the MRI suite to find Wilson waiting outside he could tell by their faces the news was not good.

They got Dom's medication and Wilson gave them a lift home.

It was four in the morning when they let themselves into their apartment. Ania was asleep on the couch she woke as they came in, they spent the next hour filling her in on Dom's condition, there were many tears shed by mother and daughter, House was very stoic and withdrawn.

House and Dom went to bed and surprisingly they slept, Ania had stayed on the couch and soon as she heard the twins wake she bought them out to the kitchen so their parents could have a little more sleep. The twins chatted noisily, not noticing their nana's tear-filled eyes, she could not bear the thought of the two of them loosing their mother. She prayed silently for a miracle.

Hi remember to let me know if you are reading a few words really get me motivated to keep writing! Thanks for your support!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks so much to those who have let me know that they are reading, and thanks for the help you have given me, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 8

When Dom woke it was after eight, she knew her mother would be watching the twins for her, she thought about the night before, wishing it had all been a bad dream. She looked at Greg expecting him to be sleeping but he was lying there looking at the ceiling, so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed that she was awake.

"Good morning, oh handsome one." She said, "It wasn't just a horrible nightmare, was it?"

"I'm afraid not, how are you feeling?" he wasn't looking at her.

"I feel fine, no headache." She moved closer to him, his hands were behind his head; she slid her arm across him and bought her face level with his. He looked at her almost reluctantly, the pain she saw in his eyes shocked her, then it was gone the shutters were up and she felt like she was trying to reach him from behind a wall.

"I suppose we better get up and let your mother get some sleep."

"I don't think she'll mind if we're another hour." Dom said suggestively

"I don't know that I'm up to….." his voice trailed off as Dom worked her magic on him. She trailed kisses down his chest and lower. "Oh maybe I am" he gasped.

It was after nine when they finally went out to have breakfast; House was quiet, but not so distant. Dom felt relieved that he had let her get close to him, she had been worried that he would wall her off as his way to cope with the situation that they found themselves in. They were eating breakfast, and Dom's mum was drinking coffee with them, the twins had eaten but were at the table chattering happily oblivious to the stress the adults were under.

"I have some things I want to take care of, if you need me I'll have my phone." House told them as he rinsed his plate and put it into the dishwasher. He gave the twins a hug and a kiss, then their mum and he was gone.

Wilson came into the cafeteria at the hospital, he had slept a little in the doctors lounge since taking Dom and House home, he felt distraught at what was ahead of them, he also had two terminal patients that were very low, so his stress levels were high anyway. He really needed to talk to someone, he tried Sam on her cellphone but it was turned off, she would be at work by now, and in some departments the signal was bad. He sat staring into his coffee, wondering how he was going to tell House and Dom that if the tumor were inoperable, Dom would have at best a year. He thought back to when Cuddy got sick and how badly House had coped then, he was even more invested here. How will he be able get through this? Cuddy was walking past on her way back from seeing Rachael, who was making great progress, she saw Wilson and went and took a seat opposite him.

"You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders!"  
>Wilson filled her in on the nights happenings. A shocked Cuddy sat opposite him as he went into details about Dom's condition.<p>

"That's why Foreman wants to see me, he'll want me to pull some string to get her into a neurosurgeon if he's had no luck himself."

"The tumor looks benign, but I think it's aggressive to hit so suddenly with little or no symptoms."

"You don't think it's operable do you?" Cuddy asked

"No neither do House or Foreman, but who knows that field is advancing every day, it's a shame Gabe's no here, when is he due back?"

Cuddy didn't meet his eyes "I'm not sure."

"You two are alright aren't you?"

"It's over, he is still in love with his wife, he's gone back to try and see if there is any hope there."

"Did he end it?"

"He said that I'm still in love with House and that made him realize that he needed to do everything in his power to win his wife back, or he would regret it"

"Are you still in love with House?" asked Wilson shocked

"I don't know, I have a million emotions when it comes to him, not all of then positive" she closed her eyes. "Yes I think I might be!"

"Cuddy you need to stay away from him, you had your chance and he wasn't what you wanted or needed."

"Well if he's true to form he'll do plenty to remind me just why I couldn't be with him, is he handling things?"

'They were both still in shock when I took them home."

"Poor Dom! It's bad enough to be that ill, without having to worry about House, as well as the children."

"Who knows he could surprise us."

Cuddy shot Wilson a look of disbelief "he is probably breaking into his secret stash of Vicoden right now!"

Foreman saw them and joined them followed by Chase who saw the three of them and came to join them.

"Wilson has just bought me up to speed about Dom, have you had any luck getting her into see anyone?"

"I showed her films to Johnson, he said outright he wouldn't touch it. I am trying to get in touch with Peters; his office said they couldn't give her an appointment for at least two weeks, but if I can talk to him, he may squeeze her in."

"I know him, he'll take my call, I'll go and do it now." Cuddy stood she looked at Wilson "I will go and tell them what I've come up with after work, will you come with me?"

"I'd ring first," said Chase "I just saw House going into a bar in the seediest part of town!"

"We all know what he'll be doing there, but what were you doing in the seediest part of town?"

"I was dropping my date off." He said a little embarrassed.

"When did you have time to pick someone up? We were here till the early hours!" Foreman asked.

"I stopped for a bite, met up with an old friend…." He shrugged

"You actually saw House going into a bar at 10.30 in the morning?" Wilson asked he was visibly upset.

"Strip club really" Chase said, which didn't help at all.

"I don't know why we are so surprised." Cuddy said sadly

"People don't change, House said it himself often enough." Foreman added

"I'll go and make some calls, Wilson we'll met there about five."

Dominika and her mother spent the day with the children, Dom spent some time with Billy, explaining her situation, it broke her heart, the young man had had so much pain in his life she was loath to cause him more.

"That's all we know for now, we are waiting for an appointment to see a surgeon."

Billy sat on his bed; the tears were streaming down his cheeks. "You of all people don't deserve this."

"Thank you" she said her hand on his shoulder, she wished Greg was here, he always knew what to say to the boy, "at least I have great people around me, I know I won't have to worry about the babies, with all of you to care for them."

"I'll do what ever I can, just let me know if I can help, with the twins or downstairs."

"Mum may need your help with the twins and the restaurant over the next few weeks until we know what is going to happen, but I don't want it to affect your schooling. You are doing so well Billy, Greg and I are so proud of you. We don't tell you that enough."

It was nearly five, Dom had bathed the children and their dinner was cooking, there was still no sign of House. Dom really wanted to call him but she resisted, they were seldom ever apart and she didn't want him to feel hounded, she trusted him. She could trust him she told herself, he had never let her down. She remembered the look in his eyes that morning, the pain she saw still haunted her. She was scared that he would retreat behind that mask he had worn when they first met, the master of deflection, he had rarely let anyone see how he really felt. He once said to her that when he showed his vulnerable side, it made him feel weak, a failure, the more he admitted to feeling, the more he was sure he would never measure up. She was never sure what he felt he had to measure up "to", but she knew it was ingrained so deeply in him that he would never truly overcome it, she was OK with that, she didn't need him to be something he couldn't be. Over time he had relaxed a little, his children had really bought out the gentle side of him, he laughed a lot more, and he was always affectionate and tender with her. When she had found out she was pregnant she had been afraid that he would be angry, after all they had only just started their relationship and he was sensitive about the age gap. She had done a home pregnancy test and when it was positive she told him with trepidation, he had grinned and said he had suspected that she was knocked up. He had asked her what she wanted to do, she of course had told him she wanted a baby even if the timing was a bit off. He had been quiet for a few days, then one night after they had made love he had confided in her that he was worried about the type of father he would be. He explained that he had huge issues with his father and it terrified him that he may turn out to be like his dad. She had told him that if he treated their child with the tenderness and respect that he had treated her it would be a very lucky baby. She had also promised him the she would tell him if he was out of line. It had never been necessary.

The doorbell rang and she opened it to find Lisa Cuddy and James Wilson on the other side. Dom had become very fond of Wilson, but she had only really seen Cuddy the night they had come back into their lives apart from when House and her had married.

The pajama clad twins both ran to Uncle Wilson, he was a real hit with them.

"Where is Aunty Sam?" Sophie asked they looked at Cuddy with curiosity.

"She's at work, Dr. Cuddy and I have just come to have a word with mummy and daddy."

"Can you play?" asked Wilson

"Maybe later."

"Greg's not home yet, can I offer you a drink?" she made coffee and they sat in the large kitchen as she gave Wilson and Sophia their dinner. Cuddy was struck by the way the twins sat and ate their dinner with gusto. Dom saw her watching them and said, "They are both blessed with their fathers love of food!"

"I have truly never seen children eat their veggies so well!"

"Greg insisted that they were never forced or even encouraged to eat, we have always just dished it up, we are very lucky!"

Billy came in and said that he would eat down stairs as Ania had asked him to help in the kitchen, he was introduced to Cuddy and course he had already met Wilson.

"You have school tomorrow, Billy please make sure you are in bed on time."

"I will." The tall lanky teenager dropped an affectionate kiss on the top of Dom's head and left.

"Billy lives with you?" Cuddy asked

"Yes, Greg and I are his guardians, Greg met him in jail, he worked tirelessly to get him released into our care, we are so glad that we were finally able to give him a home."

" He must have been young when he was incarcerated!" Cuddy replied

"Ten, Greg met him at fifteen, and he has been with us for the last two years, he does well at school, but he struggles socially. Kids can be so cruel."

The kids had finished their dinner and Dom was busy tidying up, the twins were playing with Wilson, when House walked in the door.

"Daddy" they called excited. House picked them up and kissed them soundly before saying. "Where's that gorgeous mother of yours?" seeing Dom in the kitchen with Cuddy he went out and kissed her, then he greeted Cuddy and Wilson with, "I hope you two have good news for us."

Both Wilson and Cuddy had been looking at him trying to tell if he had been drinking or if he was high, he showed no signs of either.

"I have booked an appointment with Peters, he will see you at his rooms at twelve tomorrow, I have sent the scans over already."

"Well done, thanks Cuddy, we appreciate your help."

"You are welcome, I hope it all goes well!" said Cuddy

"Had a good day?" Wilson asked randomly

"What are you my wife? No she's much better looking." He grinned at Dom, "I have a surprise for you, and I hope you'll like it."

"I like surprises, what is it."

"Well there's two, here is number one." He went over to a bag he had bought in with him, and bought out a parcel and handed it to her.

It was the latest compact video camera, theirs had just started having problems and House had thought that videos of them as a family were a precious commodity.

"Its so tiny, thanks Greg, I love it." Dom loved photography; their walls were full of photos of the children and them as a family.

"And downstairs moving into the apartment is Marie Clare."

"Why? How did you find her?"

"You told me she was the best and that she taught you all that you know about the restaurant business, so I figured that she would be the best to look after the place while we concentrate on your health."

Dom had told House about Marie Clare, and how she had taught her the business and looked after Dom when she had first arrived into the country. The woman was gruff but had a heart of gold.

"I have told her that the employment of the Blues brothers is non negotiable, and she will need to take direction from you and Ania, but will be in charge for the foreseeable future."

"What about her place?"

"She lost it, she was running a bat and restaurant."

"How was she able to give notice and come here so quickly?"

"She had fallen on hard times, her boyfriend had run off and emptied their bank account, he had also run up a lot of debt, she lost her place and has been struggling to pay creditors, she was working as a causal, in a real dive of a strip club. The food was good though, I had lunch there."

"At a strip club!" Dom asked sternly

"Yeah I had my eyes closed." She smacked him on the arm.

"What if the surgeon, operates and I'm OK! I'll be out of a job!"

"I'll keep you busy" he said leeringly "We could always add to the family"

"You mean it!"

"If we get through this, you're the boss, what ever you want!" Dom hugged him tight and excused herself she couldn't wait to see her old boss.

House talked to Wilson and Cuddy for a while before they left, it struck Cuddy that he almost seem shy and embarrassed that they had seen him being a loving and supportive husband, he deflected when Wilson mentioned what a nice thing he had done for his wife. They discussed what would happen, if the tumor was inoperable, Wilson said he would call around the next evening to see how things went.

Cuddy was driving home, she felt guilty for expecting the worst of House and she felt like she had always misjudged him, she turned on her car radio t take her mind off him the haunting sound of Adele singing "Someone Like you" came over the airways, as she listened the tears began to flow. She pulled to the side of the road and wept.

I heard That you're settled down That you Found a girl And your Married now

I heard That your dreams came true I guess she gave you things I didn't give to you

Oh friend Why you so shy Ain't like you to hold back Or hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited But I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it I hoped you'd see my face and be reminded That for me It isn't over

Nevermind I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best For you too Don't forget me I beg I'll remember you still Sometimes it lasts in love But sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love But sometimes it hurts instead Yeah

You know how the time flies Only yesterday It was the time of our lives We were born and bred In a summer haze Bound by the surprise Of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited But I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it I hoped you'd see my face and be reminded That for me It isn't over

Nevermind I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best For you too Don't forget me I beg I'll remember you still Sometimes it lasts in love But sometimes it hurts instead

Nothing compares No worries or cares Regrets and mistakes And memories made Who would have known How bittersweet This would taste

Nevermind I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best For you too Don't forget me I beg I'll remember you still Sometimes it lasts in love But sometimes it hurts instead

Nevermind I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best For you too Don't forget me I beg I'll remember you still Sometimes it lasts in love But sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love But sometimes it hurts instead

Remember to review or just let me know that you are reading!


	9. Chapter 9

A big thank you to anyone who has messaged me, even a note to say you are reading is very appreciated and is motivating so thanks again!

Chapter nine

House and Dom went to the rooms of Patrick Peters at noon the next day. He was very matter of fact, he told them that he could not remove the tumor, but he explained that there was a recent break though in which surgeons' had had great success.

"Endoscpoic neurosurgery involves the insertion of an endoscope, or tiny video camera, through a small incision." House liked the way he spoke directly to Dom and didn't talk over her just because he knew House was a doctor. He went on showing them on a diagram. "The endoscopic trans -nasal approach is performed through the nostrils. A natural passage way exists at the back end of the nose leading into the sphenoid sinus, an air filled cavity in the depth of the skull, which can be enlarged so that the endoscope and instruments can pass into this air filled cavity. From this region the tumor you have, could possibly be reached."

"So who does this surgery? How do we find out if this is an option?" House asked

"Its very new so there are only a handful of neurosurgeons' doing endosropic surgery, it takes a great deal of skill and of course the equipment is very specialized." Peters answered.

"We think this tumor is aggressive." House told him "so time is of the essence, can you find out who and where this is being done?"

He agreed to try and find them a surgeon preferably in the states, but the surgery had been pioneered in India so they may have to go abroad for it.

"We did have a surgeon locally, who is gifted at this procedure, but he is out of the country at the moment and is not expected back for at least two weeks. Are you convinced that surgery is the way you want to go? This is a high-risk area to be operating." Again he addressed Dom.

"I know that the surgery is my only hope of a cure, chemo and radiation would give me about a year, I am an all or nothing type of person, if I don't survive the surgery, at least it will be over quickly. I want to have the tumor removed if at all possible."

House was very quiet on the way home. Dom knew he was processing, she let him think, she knew he was going over their options in his head and liking neither of them. He drove the car into the garage at the back of the restaurant, and turned the motor off and pushed the button to close the door behind them. They both sat not talking or moving really eventually the automatic light when off leaving them sitting almost in the dark.

"I'd do anything to save you from this, you know that don't you?" House said his voice thick with emotion.

"I know Greg, you have always protected me" House took a breath, Dom could tell he was trying to control his emotions, she reached out and stroked his cheek "At least we know, we might have surgery as an option, we could have two choices."

"They both suck!" he said thumping the steering wheel. "I feel so dammed useless. You of all people don't deserve this Dom."

"Nobody deserves it Greg, its just rotten luck. This is no bodies fault, my love, you are not to blame."

"I'd take your place in a heartbeat if I could!"

"I know. I also know that if the worst happens I don't have to worry about our babies or Billy. I know you doubt yourself when it comes to parenting and relationship stuff, but you have no need you are a wonderful father and role model."

"Don't" his voice broke "I can't even go there, I….."

The light in the garage was dim and Dom could not see House's face very well, but she suspected that he was crying. He turned his face away from her.

"I'm sorry! I hate to cause you such pain." She began to cry. House reached for her and they clung to each other, House pulled her on to his lap, she could just fit between his chest and the steering wheel because of his very long legs, but it was a tight squeeze, Dom was afraid of hurting his leg, but House didn't seem to be feeling any pain in his leg, it was his heart that was breaking. Dom stroked his fuzzy cheek. She felt his tears.

"Don't." he said trying to hide from her.

"Do you think I would think less of you because you are crying?"

His voice was barely a whisper. "Yes."

"I feel honored that you feel safe enough to cry with me. I don't think you have really cried with anyone for a long long time."

"Honored?"

"Honored, loved, I feel closer to you at this moment than I have ever been!" she said sincerely.

"It's the steering wheel!" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Who made you feel that showing emotion was such a terrible thing Greg?"

House took a deep breath, he wanted to deflect, but instead he said "My Dad, he used to mock me if I even looked like I might cry. Military men don't cry, Dom."

"You are a lover not a fighter. I don't need some soldier I need you, I love you just the way you are."

"Do you know, you are the only person who has ever loved me for me!"

"I love you for you, but I'm not the only one Greg, we have a lot of people around us who love us. Billy loves you so much you are his hero. You are my hero. I have no regrets, Greg the last three years, have been the best of my life."

"Mine too, but I need more, I can't bare to think of living without you, but if the worst happens, you can count on me. I promise you I will give everything I have, to our children, I include Billy, because he feels like he is ours in a weird way."

"I feel that way too, and I have never had any doubt that our family will be in good hands. Greg, we had better go in the kids will be awake from their nap soon and Mum will be wanting to know how we got on."

House loved the way she always said "we" when she spoke of her illness, sometimes he felt like they were almost one, even though Dom was very strong she had the ability to let him also be strong for her and it made him feel needed, and loved. They spent the remainder of the afternoon with the twins; House went online to try to find surgeons, while Dom bathed the kids. He was dismayed to see that what they required was a scarce commodity. It was new and in demand procedure.

It was Friday night and it had become a regular happening that Wilson and Sam had dinner with them, Dom and Sam had become great friends, and the twins had become really fond of their new Aunty and Uncle.

Dinners as always was a noisy affair with excited children and bantering adults, and surprisingly tonight things were no different. No one discussed Dom's illness until the children were in bed. They talked about the possibility of surgery and what they could do to find a surgeon. They also talked about a time frame that other treatments could be started if they could not find a surgeon. Just after nine o'clock their doorbell went, and a short time later House was showing Gabe Monroe and Lisa Cuddy into their lounge into their lounge. Cuddy explained that Monroe had rung her to say he would be back at work on Monday, returning from England two weeks early. She had asked him to come in and view Dom's films.

"I can remove the tumor with an endoscopic procedure." He explained how the procedure was done. " The trans –nasal approach would give us a way to reach the tumor and remove it with minimal damage." The next hour was spent discussing Dom's surgery and possible outcomes. Cuddy had booked a theatre for Sunday complete with the best surgical team and anesthetist. House knew that elective surgery was never done on a Sunday; he was touched and very grateful that Cuddy had specially assembled the best team at short notice to give his wife the best possible chance of a recovery. When he showed them out later in the evening, he gave Cuddy a hug and shook Monroe's hand; he was very emotional as he thanked them both. Dom had to be admitted at three o'clock the next afternoon, which meant that this would be their last night together before the surgery. He headed back up to their apartment, he could hardly bare to be away from her even for a few minutes.

When House got back to the apartment he found Dom in their bedroom packing a suitcase for the morning, he had a wash and got ready for bed.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked when he came back in to the bedroom from their bathroom.

"Hold that thought, I'll be out soon." She gave him a smile and headed into the bathroom. House got into bed and pretended to look at a medical journal that was beside his bed. He felt terrified that this may be the last time they would get to sleep together. The surgery was risky; Monroe had pulled no punches on that score. He heard her turn the shower off; he had showered earlier before dinner.

Dom returned wearing a very sexy nightie, which she had been saving for a special occasion, her perfume wafted over him. He had not expected this, the journal slid off the bed unnoticed.

"I could use some 'help' relaxing! Any ideas?" she said flirtatiously.

"I could make you some of the tea, that tastes like "cat's urine" if you like?" he said mocking the chamomile tea she favored before bed. He was deliberately playing dumb.

"Not what I had in mind!" she said coming around to his side of the bed.

"Well you've had a shower, so a warm bath would be just silly!" he said playfully as she sat on the side of the bed leaning into him, theirs faces were only inches away.

"You don't have to do this." He said suddenly serious.

"I know. I just want tonight to be one of those magic times we share, when the rest of the world just melts away." She brushed her lips with his; they teased each other, neither letting the other deepen the kiss. The only parts of them touching were their lips and occasionally their tongues. Their eyes clashed. It amazed Dom how he could arouse her with just a look. He kissed her again taking control but not deepening the kiss. "You are not playing hard to get are you, Big Boy?" she whispered against his mouth.

"Not since the very first time we were together!"

"Yeah I remember, you were trying to be so noble, I'm so glad I didn't let you talk me out of "us!"

"Me too." He said against her lips "why are we whispering?"

"I'm sure things will get louder in due course!" she said saucily "Did I ever tell you that sometimes you talk too much?"

His answer was to flip her over him and onto the bed making her giggle like a schoolgirl. They make love to each other in a tender and playful way until they both lay shuddering and breathless.

The next day they had a picnic with Billy, Ania and the twins in the local park, they explained to the children that their mum had to go to hospital for a while and that their Babushka (which is Russian for grandmother and what they called Ania) with help from Billy, would be looking after them while she was there. They were quite happy; Wilson asked if their mum was going to be at the hospital where daddy worked which made House smile. They got home and Dom read the twins a story and put them down for their nap. She sat looking at them long after they had fallen asleep; House came in and said it was time for them to leave for the hospital. He could tell that she had been crying, but was trying to be strong; it broke his heart to see the way she looked at her babies before she left their room. They said their tearful good byes to Billy, Ania, Marie Clare, and the blues brothers and headed off to the hospital.

Dom was admitted into the ICU, which was unusual, but because the surgery, which she was having, was high risk and still very new, Cuddy had insisted that all endoscopic neurosurgery patients' had to go though the intensive care unit from admission.

A tall, pleasant and very business like nurse whose name was Erin took care of the admission details. She knew House and Dom could immediately feel the tension between her and House, they had obviously had dealings before and Erin was keen to show him who was in charge! Of course Greg was going out of his way to annoy her. Dom thought to herself, that this was going to be a long week. How right she was!

Remember to let me know if you are reading! Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this chapter has taken so long, thanks for those who have given me feed back this is most appreciated!

Chapter ten

Dom spent the remainder of Saturday afternoon having lots of medical tests, including scans, blood tests and an ECG. House spent the afternoon questioning and annoying people. Dom cringed at how rude he was to the technicians, they already despised him because although it had been four years, a lot of them remembered the fact that he would not let anyone but a member of his team, preform any test on his patients. The nurses in particular disliked him as he had only let them do the most basic care for his patients, and he would not tolerate any input from them. The nurses in the ICU unit were the best of the best and they knew it, they had assigned the four toughest to cover the three shifts a day that would be looking after Dom. Erin had the morning, she was the team leader, she had many years working in the ER before transferring to the ICU. She was tall with red hair and a "don't mess with me" attitude, House and her had locked horns from the moment the admission process started. Dom was as usual, smiling and charming to everyone she met, it was intriguing to all that came in contact with them just what an odd couple they were, there was no question how devoted they were to each other.

Monroe and the anesthetist who was an Englishman named Shepard came in at about five o'clock that afternoon. Shepard checked Dom's lungs and looked at her ECG results and blood tests, he said that he was happy with everything. He discussed premed options for that evening and the morning with Joyce, who was Dom's afternoon nurse on duty. Monroe had looked at Dom's latest scans and confirmed that he could remove the tumor in the manner that they had already discussed. Erin, who was off duty but had been catching up on paperwork popped into see all was well as she was to be caring for Dom the next morning.

"Is there anything I should watch for post-operatively?" House asked Monroe.

"YOU won't be looking for anything." Erin butted in defensively "I have looked after far more patients post-operatively than you!" She was furious!

"We will keep you quite heavily sedated for the first twelve hours after your surgery." Monroe said directly to Dom. He then looked at House, he was secretly amused at how pissed the nurses were with House. "You can be assured that the team here will take very good care of your wife."

"Yeah" he drawled "But why let an air hostess fly the plane when there's a pilot available." House answered arrogantly.

The nurses in the room bristled, Erin was so angry she couldn't speak.

Monroe leaned toward Don, who was lying on the bed, "I'd say your chance of walking out of here fit and well, are better than his right now!" he turned to House with a grin "I'd keep my mouth shut if I was you. You don't want your wife to wake up to your "dangly bits" nailed above the door!" he turned back to Dom "I'll see you in the morning."

Dom tried to persuade House to go home, and have dinner with her mother and the twins, but he was reluctant. He would get that "I can't bear to let you out of my site" look in his eyes and she would start to feel the same way. Wilson and Sam arrived in just before six bearing take out food, most of which House demolished, as Dom had already eaten her hospital meal. After their friends had left, House and Dom spent the next few hours, discussing life in general, neither wanting to get into anything deep. House periodically would pick up Dom's hand. He would unconsciously caress and stroke it; he would look at it like it had some kind of answers. Dom knew that House had things he wanted to say but didn't know how to put them into words. Times like this he was often awkward, almost shy. Dom also knew that his behavior with the staff today, was his way of trying to control the situation they were in, by dominating things. The more powerless he felt, the more he would act up.

"I know," she said quietly causing House to look up and meet her eyes.

"What do you know?" he asked with a shy smile.

"That you love me, that you feel like you should be able to save me from all this. You feel sad, helpless!"

"How did you get so smart?" he asked sadly

"Its contagious, sexually transmitted I think."

He grinned, "you been stepping out on me, cause I feel dumb as a brick lately!"

"You are the smartest, sexiest man ever!"

"Ever?"

"Well at least in the top three."

"No I distinctly heard, "Smartest, sexiest man ever" no taking that back"

"That smugness has dropped you down a couple of places!"

"Who are the other two?"

"If you go home and get a good nights sleep, I'll tell you tomorrow."

"How do I know I can trust you, you just said something and then took it back?"

"You don't, a girls gotta have a few secrets anyway!"

Joyce had just come into the room with Dom's medication; she was obviously ready to settle her for the night. She checked the towels in the bathroom and House knew she was hoping he would get the hint and leave.

House kissed her lingeringly, when he broke off the kiss, he opened those intense blue eyes and looked deeply into Dom's. Dom felt her heart do a little "flip-flop" in her chest. House didn't seem to care that the nurse was in and out of the room.

"Night beautiful, I love you."

"Love you too, Greg."

"If you did you'd give me those names!"

"Tomorrow, maybe!"

He dropped one last kiss on her lips, and said to Joyce on the way out "that is one cruel woman!" pointing at Dom.

"Not cruel enough, if you want my opinion!" Joyce replied snippily before smiling at Dom kindly.

House went home and sat looking at his sleeping children; he was as scared as he could ever remember being at any time of his life. He thought about how being a dad had changed him; he was far more patient and loving, than he could have ever imagined himself being. From the moment he had heard their heartbeats his life had become less about himself and more about his family. He got up off the end of Wilson's bed and he dropped a kiss on the top of each sleeping child's head. He went into the room he shared with his wife and stripped off his clothes and walked into the bathroom naked, turned the shower on and cleaned his teeth while he waited for the water to warm. Then he carefully hobbled into the shower and let the water pour over him.

An hour later he lay in the dark staring at the ceiling, he was trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his leg, which was almost unbearable. He knew intellectually that his leg was no worse than usual but that it was his ability to cope with the pain that was influenced by his emotions. It didn't help! He reached over and picked up Dom's pillow, it smelt of her. He buried his face in it and surprisingly he slept for a few hours. He woke around three in the morning, his leg had gone into spasm and he writhed around the bed trying to loosen the cramped muscle, he got up and tried to walk off the pain to no avail. Then he dressed and drove to the hospital.

Dom's night nurse, Joan found him leaning against the door jam of her room when she went to check her chart.

"Don't worry," said House without taking his eyes off his sleeping wife "I won't wake her." Joan had heard from Erin and Joyce just what a pain the gruff doctor had been the previous day, but he looked so terribly sad that she surprised herself with her reply. "Go and have a seat, Dr. Shepard gave her a cocktail to make her sleep, you won't wake her."

House was a little surprised at the gentle and caring tone that the nurse had used, he turned to look at her taking in her small stature and prematurely grey hair, she was checking when Dom was due for her pre-op meds. She turned her soft brown eyes on him and asked "How do you like your coffee, I was just about to make myself one?"

"Strong and black, thanks." House went into the room Dom was sound asleep, she looked so peaceful, House couldn't help but smile. The photo that was missing from the wall at home was on the bureau, beside the bed, it was of Billy and the twins they were all laughing about something, it was one of her favorite photos. House felt a little miffed that she had not bought a photo of him, but oddly he would have hated it if she had! Joan arrived with his coffee and left him sitting looking at his wife in the dim light of her room. At six Joan returned and informed House that they would have to wake Dom so she could be showered and ready for her pre-meds by six thirty.

"I'll let you wake her, I'll be back in a few minutes," she said. House was grateful to have a few minutes alone with his wife.

He picked up her small hand and stroked it gently, she stirred a little, he bought it up to his lips and kissed her palm, make a little circle with his tongue, and still she still didn't stir. House was pretty sure she was awake, but was pretending not to be. She was trying to suppress a giggle. Joan had returned briefly and was on the other side of the bed, House made a show of holding her hand above the bed where Joan could see it, his other hand was sneaking under the covers, he stroked the outside of her thigh. He could see the pulse on her neck it was pounding away. He moved his hand. Brown eyes met startling blue.

"Morning beautiful!" House said cheerily

Joan left the room.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"You were awake before I even picked up your hand."

"I know, I just wanted to know how you would wake me, I think you had better move your hand before, Joan comes back. I didn't mean like that!" she giggled

"What! You said to move it!" he said suggestively.

House removed his hand just as Joan returned to the room.

"Good morning." She smiled then she explained to Dom that she would need to wash her hair, with a special shampoo. Dom headed off to the shower. Joan was surprised when Dr. House stood and helped her make the bed, He followed her as they made the covers into a theatre pack and laid them at the foot of the bed. Erin couldn't believe her eyes when she arrived on duty to see House and Joan making the bed and chatting easily.

Erin came in just before seven to check all was ready they then started the journey to the operating theater, House walked, or at least hobbled beside the bed holding Dominica's hand, a tear made its way down her cheek, House knew that she was terrified. They had both pretended they weren't scared but the truth was very different. They came to a halt at the door of the anesthetics room. Dr. Shepard greeted them and opened the double doors, explaining that he would anesthetize Dom before she would be taken into the theatre.

"Can I stay until she is asleep? Please." House asked. Dom's grip on his hand had tightened considerably since they had arrived.

House sat with Dom as Shepard put a small needle into the back of her hand, Monroe opened the door and said hello. He was on his way to scrub for the operation.

Shepard was drawing up solutions ready to administer to Dom as soon as he had the OK from next door. He was busy discussing things with his assistance.

"I need names!" House said to Dom in a low voice.

"Names?"

"Top three, you promised!"

"Ready when you are, Dr. Shepard" a voice came over the intercom.

Dom whispered two names to House, just as Shepard told her that she would start to feel sleepy.

"What order?" House asked

Dom was beginning to drift off when he heard the word "Alphabetical!"

Remember I love to hear from you!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi sorry it was so long, I got a little despondent, only a couple of reviews of last chapter so I lost motivation! Thanks to those who read.

Chapter eleven

When House walked alone down the corridor that led back to the ward, he had never felt so scared so alone. A small part of him also felt proud! He had been able to support his wife to the last minute before the surgery. He leg was biting. It was going to be a long day; the surgery could take anything from eight to twelve hours. It would depend on how easily the tumor could be dissected. He had always mocked people who hung around the hospital whist their love ones were being operated on, he remembered giving Stacy a hard time about it, he smiled to himself as he recalled her sarcastic "That's right! I'm not leaving until everyone sees me!" coment!

Now here he was early on a Sunday morning wandering along a deserted hospital corridor, he could imagine being anywhere else. He wished Wilson were around.

As he returned to ICU he saw a skinny form waiting outside Dom's room, he smiled as he watched the lanky adolescent try to blend in. He was leaning nonchalantly against the door jam; no one seemed to be taking any notice of him.

"If you are here to check out the hot nurses, you are out of luck, there aren't any!" House said loudly as he went past the nurses' station. Billy stood up to his full height and just gave House a grin. "When did you get taller than me?" House asked amazed the skinny kid in front of him was indeed taller.

"I guess it must be Dom's and Ania's cooking."  
>"Trouble is you get to my age and go out, not up. What's up?"<p>

"Nothing, I just thought you might like some company." He didn't meet House's eyes. House suspected the boy was as fragile as he was at the moment.

"You hungry?" House asked, Billy gave him a what do you think look. The kid was always hungry "Lets go get breakfast"

Over breakfast House caught up with what was happening in the boys life. Dom was right he was having some problems, and of course it was a girl that was causing them.

"So her brother is warning you off!"

"Yeah his best friend used to date her." He dragged his fingers' through his hair "They are sports jocks, good at all sports but thick as planks."

"How'd you get so close to this girl?"

"She's smart but struggles with math's, I was sitting across from her in class and showed her where she was going wrong. She asked me to tutor her."

"So is this brother older than her?"

"No they are twins, they're both eighteen."

"Usually twins are the same age!" House teased. "So she's an older woman."

"Nearly twelve months, we are the same year though."

"Cause she dumb, or you're smart."

"Definitely cause I'm smart. I'm the youngest in my year!"

"I'm glad you are smart cause I need your help to do some research."

"On what?"

"Mr. Darcy!"

"Who is he?"

"I'm not sure, but Dom thinks he is seriously hot."

"What?" asked the younger man looking at House as though he had lost his mind?

"She said I was in her top three, but when I asked for names, she gave me George Clooney, and Mr. Darcy. The order is alphabetical so Clooney's got me beat, first and last name. I need to know this Darcy guys Christian name."

"You do know she was just kidding around, don't you?" Billy found it amusing that House was so annoyed that Dom had only put him in the top three!

Foreman, Taub and Thirteen were coming into the foyer and heading to the cafeteria. They ordered their food and took a table opposite House and Billy.

"Thirteen, what do you know about Mr. Darcy?" House asked

"Nothing, is he a patient?"

"I hope not!" House bristled at the thought of someone Dom fancied being in the same building!

"Isn't he a character in a movie?" asked Taub

"Fictional, would be good!" House said. His old team was looking at him strangely.

"I don't know that he is fictional," said Taub.

Chase arrived with Wilson, they were discussing blood results, the team had been assembled on a Sunday to help Wilson with a teenager who was having chemo and had started hallucinating.

House joined in their conversation, and gave them several suggestions as to what could be causing his symptoms.

Thirteen got up to go and recheck the blood test for a protein House had told them to look for. She turned to House and Billy.

"I hope all goes well with Dom's surgery, and you find out who Mr. Darcy is!"

"Mr. Darcy as in Pride and Prejudice?" Wilson said jokingly

"I knew I should have asked a real chick!" House said scathingly to Thirteen, and then turned to Wilson "are you sure you're not gay?"

"I remember now it's a movie, I got dragged along to it." Taub chimed in

"Presumably not by your wife." House taunted, Taub looked guilty.

"It's a book, a famous one actually, Mr. Darcy is one of the most romantic characters ever written." Wilson informed them.

"Yeah, yeah" House said impatiently "I need his first name."

"Why? I'm not sure he has one. He is always referred to as Mr. Darcy."

"Sounds like the worlds most boring book" House said scathingly

"Yet you are very very interested in it. Interesting!"

"I need the name of the book, I presume you know it?"

"Tell me why you need to know and I might help!"

House looked uncomfortable, all eyes were on him.

"He already said "as in Pride and Prejudice" that must be the name of the book." Billy pointed out.

House looked fondly at Billy "Must have missed that, lucky I've got you kid, who knows where all this "girl talk" would end." He looked at his watch; Dom had been in surgery a little over an hour. It was going to be a very long day. He took out his wallet and removed a substantial amount of money. He said to Billy "Would you go buy me a copy?"

"Sure my bike is out side and the book shops only a couple of blocks away."

"Make sure it's a nice one, I'll give it to Dom when she wakes up." He said handing the boy the notes. "Thanks Bill."

"How long will Dom be in surgery?" Foreman asked

"Could be any thing from eight to ten hours, but Monroe was only guessing." He rubbed his brow tiredly "I can't bear to even think about them digging around in her head."

The four men looked at House, it was the most vulnerable any of them had ever seen him.

"Monroe is a genius." Chase said kindly. He had missed House the most out of the team, although Thirteen had also missed their weird boss. Chase really enjoyed House's quick wit and humor, but it was more than that; he cared about the man.

"He's good but, but he was very upfront about the risks. I wish in some ways we had taken a couple of weeks to get prepared." He shook his head and shrugged "How the hell do you prepare for this though."

"You did the right thing, House, this tumor is aggressive. Who knows what it would be like in a couple of weeks!" Wilson said comfortingly.

"It wasn't my decision! Monroe made it clear that it had to be Dom's and only Dom's. I don't know whether to be pissed at him or grateful that I had no say in the matter. Dom was very definite and brave till just before they anesthetized her. She looked so frightened."

No one really knew what to say, House just stared into his coffee and rubbed his leg. Thirteen returned with the blood results, the protein House had talked about was in the sample from that morning but not the sample taken the morning before. House decided he would take a look at the seventeen-year-old cancer patient. He asked Taub to come with him; he said Wilson would be too distracting.

"I can hear him "caring" from here." House said as he followed the smaller man out of the cafeteria

Billy Timms returned to find Thirteen, Wilson, Chase and Foreman still sitting drinking coffee.

"House is taking a look at my patient for me." Wilson said to the young man. "He won't be long, come and join us."

The young man poured his self a plastic cup of water and slid in beside Thirteen.

"How did you meet House?" she asked smiling at the lanky adolescent

"He was in the cell across from me in jail" he answered nonchalantly as he accepted some crisps that Wilson had offered him. Wilson was the only one who knew how House and Dom had become the boy's guardian but he knew very little detail, he was as curious as the rest of them.

He continued, "I got to know House a little and Dom visited every Sunday. Our whole block loved it when she visited, she always bought lots of home cooking, even the guards loved her."

"It surprises me that she was allowed to bring in baking!" Foreman said

"It was a low security rehab prison, most of the people were about to be released or had been in too long to manage on the outside. Rumor has it that House was almost beaten to death in the place he was before he was transferred. Dom made a lot of noise to get him shifted. I guess she saved us both really "

"How did you come to be there?" Chase asked

"I guess they just didn't know where to put me! I'd been in a variety of places but I was moved there when I was twelve, it was OK, not scary like the other places."

"I mean what did you do to be incarcerated?" Chase asked.

"I killed my dad, I hit him with a hammer." The adults were all shocked Wilson put his hand on the boys shoulder and asked gently, "How old were you when that happened?"

"Ten, I don't remember much about it really! He came home really high and started beating on my mum, he was a good guy, but the drugs turned him into a monster."

"Did he beat you?" Foreman asked

"Yeah, he blamed me for everything, he didn't usually hit mum, but something he was taking made him really "crazy" the last few months before it happened."

"How did you come to live with Dom and House?"

"House took me under his wing, after the Proff died, the Prof tutored me while I was there he was really sick for most of the time but he taught me a lot, he asked House to look out for me when he died so I guess that is what he did."

"He was a Professor?"

"Yeah he was really smart but kind of evil, but for some reason he wanted me to do well." The young mans eyes glazed with emotion "If Dom and House hadn't worked so hard to get me out I'd have been shifted to a medium security prison when I turned sixteen."

"How long have you been out?" asked Chase

"Three years, I'm on a good behavior bond, if I get into trouble of any kind its straight back to prison." He looked up at the door and smiled as House returned.

"Did you get that book?" House asked as he returned from seeing the patient.

"Sure did, but you are not going to be pleased!"

"Why?"

"The lady that sold me the book is a major Jane Austen fan, that's who wrote the book."

"Yeah yeah! Get to the point!" House said impatiently.

"It seems Mr. Darcy's Christian name is Fitzwilliam."

"Bugger."

"You are taking this way to seriously. Let it go, House."

"I'm good at that." House mocked

"She was just kidding around."

"Yeah yeah" House replied as they wandered off together.

"I have no idea what that was all about?" Chase said to the others.

"I think maybe Dom gave them a puzzle to keep the occupied while she was in surgery." Thirteen suggested.

"I hope it goes well, I don't know how House will cope if he looses her." Wilson added.

"It doesn't bear thinking about, he has coped pretty well so far, remember how he was when Cuddy got sick. At least he has been supporting Dom. He is here at least." Foreman said

"He really seems to love that boy, doesn't he? I guess he has a lot of people depending on him now. I just hope he is up to it!" Wilson said worriedly

"He has come a long way, you can tell he loves his wife. I don't think he will let her down." Chase said loyally.

They all got up and wandered back to diagnostic's to see if House had given Taub any more insight into their case.

The day passed painfully slowly and in the early evening House was sitting alone by the entrance to the operating theatres, he had bid his mother-in-law, Billy and his children goodbye, just after they had lunched together in the nearby park. Billy had wanted to stay, but House thought that Ania could do with his help and his company until Dom was out of surgery and they knew more.

Ten hours after House had let go of his wife's hand, a weary looked Gabe Monroe came out and sat beside him.

"The surgery went relatively well," he said in his strongly accented Irish brogue.

"Relatively?" House's heart hit his boots.

"We were able to remove the tumor intact, in fact the extraction was perfect, I was able to dissect the whole thing with relative ease." He paused, House knew there was bad news to come "It was when we were closing she had an unexpected bleed. I had to clamp the vessel to repair it. This is not ideal when operating on the brain."

"How long was it clamped" House asked his voice barely audible

"Three and a half minutes."

"So there is a chance she has brain damage?"

"She could have, we won't know until she wakes. She could have memory loss, or loss of movement somewhere, or she could be fine."

"Can I see her?"

"She is in recovery at the moment, we will be keeping her very heavily sedated for the next twelve hours. This surgery is very painful and in view of the hemorrhage we want to keep her as calm as possible."

Less than an hour later House stood beside the bed of his wife. Her nose and lips were swollen; she had a nasogastric tube out of her nose. She was breathing on her own, but she was unnervingly still. Her stats were good and the tumor was gone. House let himself hope for the best. For the first time in his life he wished he wasn't an atheist!

If you are reading, please let me know and I'll get on with the next chapter (I hate to leave House like this!)


	12. Chapter 12

Hi I'm not sure if I have any readers left! The reviews dried up over the last few chapters hence my lack of updates. I thought I'd better not leave Dom as is for too long, as I have become quite fond of her!

Chapter twelve

House spent the night beside Dom's bed in a recliner chair that Cuddy had instructed Erin to have in Dom's room so House could get some rest. House was sure that the red haired nurse had combed the hospital for the most uncomfortable chair. "She sure as hell found it," he muttered to himself as he tried to get comfortable. He hadn't slept long the night before so once he was assured that Dom, although still unconscious, was stable. He finally managed to doze off, as he slipped into slumber, the chair slowly but surely began to revert to an upright position, until House woke with a start as it suddenly slammed into an up right position. He cursed to himself as he checked Dom's monitors, then he searched for a stool which he found on the other side of Dom's bed, he wedged it under the foot rest of the chair and awkwardly climbed onto it pulling the blanket, that Joan, the only nurse that didn't seem to hate him, had given him earlier. He felt scared, he knew that Monroe had played down the fact that his wife was not regaining consciousness, he said the sedation she was on was major and he didn't expect her to be responsive for at least the next twelve hours. It made House uneasy, what if the bleed caused more damaged than Monroe thought? How would he tell their children, that although their mother was warm and breathing, she may never be the same? Eventually he drifted off into a restless sleep.

Joan was changing Dom's I.V at 2.30 am, she looked over at the sleeping diagnostician. He looked younger and somehow vulnerable when he slept, it made her realize just how many layers of defense surrounded the man when he was awake. He stirred; even when he slept he would somehow grimace in pain. Joan felt guilty, that chair had been on it's way to the dump; how Erin had found a relic like that she would never know! She shook her head; as much as she liked and respected her team leader she knew that you crossed her at your peril! House moved trying get comfortable, he moved his damaged leg and he grimaced in pain. Joan checked all was well with Dom then left.

House woke around four; his leg and back were giving him hell! He hobbled through and used the bathroom. He took some pain relief and had a drink of water. He hobbled back into find Joan doing Dom's hourly observations. She smiled at him and asked him if he would like a hot drink, she returned with strong black coffees, House was surprised when she stayed to drink hers with him.

"Things aren't looking too good, are they?" he asked

"The brains a tricky thing, no two cases are the same!"

"You are pretty good at deflecting!"

"You're the Doctor, I'm the air hostess remember!"

"I think I may live to rue that remark!"

"You could be right!"

"Why don't you hate me like the rest of them?"

"I was annoyed by your condescending attitude, but you are here supporting your wife" she shrugged "she is my patient, anything that helps her, helps me." She said simply. "Never underestimate the power of love, of family. I have seen things that cannot be explained, miracles' happen."

"No they don't! You are deluded; you want to believe it so you do. There is always an explanation."

"So everything can always be explained?"

"Yes, I'm not saying that we can always find an explanation right away, but that is only because usually we have missed something. We don't know the answer usually because we are not good enough"

"You truly believe that?"

"Yes, sometimes answers can be years away, but it is like solving a crime, there is always an answer."

"What do you think is happening here?"

"She has brain damage, of some sort."

"Could be just the sedation, everyone react differently to medication."

"It's more than that."

"So you have given up hope?"

"No, it's too early for that, I just think the longer this goes on, the more likely it is that it will continue to go on."

"So you are saying if this continues," she gestured at the sleeping Dom "we shall have more of it! Hardly rocket science, it must be hard to have no belief outside the rational."

"Why" he asked, the nurse intrigued him in a funny way.

"Because much of life is so irrational! Love is irrational, and no way you can convince me that you don't believe in that" she watched the way he unconsciously rubbed his leg he was obviously in a great deal of physical pain. "Why don't I get you some towels, a hot shower might help your leg. You can use the one here but you'd better be done by the time Erin comes on, relatives are supposed to use the amenities down stairs."

House stood under the shower, the hot water soothed his aching muscles, he felt numb he was too scared to think too much about what the future may hold.

"One day at a time" he muttered under his breath

A few hours later House was sitting in the ugly brown chair beside his wife, when Erin came in, she looked at House suspiciously, he actually smelt pretty good which annoyed her. She went into the bathroom; luckily Joan had removed all evidence of his shower. She looked around, the room smelt of him.

"Relatives have bathrooms downstairs, you are not to use patient facilities."

"Why, it's not like Dom's going to be needing them at the moment."

"Because we have rules and unlike some people, we enforce them."

"How? Handcuffs?"

"Did Joan not tell you to go downstairs?"

House hesitated for a split second, "She's just like you. I think you're all frustrated, when was the last time you got laid?"

The tall redhead nurse was glaring at him when Gabe Monroe walked in "I see the love fest is continuing, shame you are both taken."

Erin turned to glare at Monroe, when House quipped in "We were just talking about the last time she got laid, I hope you are not going to interrupt us with all the medical stuff you go on about."

Monroe actually stepped in front of Erin as the flushed nurse made a move toward House, "Lets keep just see how much sensation we have today." He lifted the sheet from Dom's feet and ran his thumbnail firmly across the bottom of Dom's left foot, nothing moved. He did the same with her right.

"There was a twitch." House commented, "It was slightly, but it was there."

"We see what we want to see." Monroe commented he looked at the nurse questioningly

"I'm not sure, I don't think so"

Monroe did the same with both feet again; this time there was nothing.

"She twitched, I saw it." House insisted

"She could well have, often they only react the first time" Monroe said almost to himself "I will reduce sedation at every four hour dose, she will be completely off the meds by morning."

"She could be in pain and not be able to tell us!" House said worried

"The air hostesses are experts at picking that up." Erin glared at Monroe "I can't stress enough how much you can depend on these nurses House"

"I'm sure they are good" House said tiredly "Give me something to watch for, to do! I'll go crazy just sitting here."

"Talk to her, I know you'll probably "poo poo" it but patients with brain injuries, which is really what this is, do better when they are talked to, bring the kids in, who knows what will give her the strength to come out of this."

"So you are saying this was not caused by the tumor extraction."

"No that was clean, but it caused the bleed, when I clamped the bleed, her brain was oxygen deprived, she could still come out of this just fine, no one should be thinking the worst yet, not by a long shot, we will know more tomorrow morning."

An hour later Erin came back to wash Dom, to her surprise House got up and moved the chair from beside the bed and with out a word reached for a wash cloth and mirrored what Erin did on the other side. He liked the way Erin removed Dom's gown so discretely, using a loose sheet to preserve her dignity. The atmosphere was almost cordial although they rarely spoke to each other. Erin talked to Dom the whole time explaining what they were about to do. House helped rolled Dom over while Erin washed her back; she reached for the talcum powder, accidently knocking Dom's book onto the floor. It was strange but over the next few minutes House sensed a change in the nurse; it was as though she had a secret. She was pleasant, but smug. He felt uneasy; after she left he went around to the other side of the bed he was looking to for something to do. He watched the monitor for a while, nothing changed, he picked up Dom's book, the one that Erin had knocked onto the floor earlier, he was about to put it into the drawer, when he saw something tucked inside the cover, he opened it and was shocked and dismayed at what he saw. He leant down and said to Dom in a low voice "You are in so much trouble young lady." His heart leapt in his chest as he heard the beeps of the monitor speed up, her pulse had speed up a little "Nude photos! Just wait till you wake up" her pulse was faster still "thank god," he muttered under his breath. He looked at the photos; they were crinkled and obviously lived in whatever book she was reading at the time. The black and white one was obviously taken after they had made love, he was lying on his back, the photo was from his good side, his scarred leg was not visible, the sheet was tangled around his bad leg and his hips were twisted away from the camera, showing his rear, he had never seen himself asleep and he was fascinated at how different he looked. "Striped naked literally" he muttered. The other photo he could remember her taking. He was sitting up in bed shirtless, reading with his glasses on, he smiled as he recalled chasing her around the bedroom trying to get the camera off her to delete what she had taken, once he had caught her the photo was quickly forgotten. He smiled at the memory, it was the day he had bought her the camera. House looked at the last photo. Her mother must have taken it. He was at the piano he was looking down at Dom who was seated beside him, he had his I'm really feeling the music face on while Dom was smiling lovingly up at him. He tucked the photo's carefully back into the book and placed it into the drawer. "I just hope a naked one of them isn't gracing the nurses notice board," he muttered to himself. Wilson and Cuddy both called in along with House's old team, the morning past slowly. Ania arrived with the twins to see their mother in the afternoon, they waited in the foyer of the ICU with Wilson while Ania came in to see Dom. House explained what was going on and then he left her alone with her daughter and went to see Sophie and Wilson.

"Dad" they both cried at once running to him. James Wilson watched as House interacted with the twins, it never ceased to amaze him how well House related to his kids.

They had given Ania a good twenty minutes alone with her daughter, when House said "OK its time to go see Mom now"

The children were quiet for a second or two, and then Wilson stood up straight and said, "I'm ready"

"How about you Sophie?" House asked.

The little girl slowly nodded and reluctantly got up to follow her brother House and Wilson started to follow them.

"Come on Sophie, like a soldier!" Wilson said stoically.

House stopped in his tracks "Who told you that?" he asked seriously.

"Grandma" said Wilson "We make you proud Dad!" His mother had obviously spoken to them on the phone, over the last few days.

House took both children by the hand and led them over to a stool by the nurses' office. He sat down so he was at eye level

"Are you guys scared?" he asked, he was angry with himself for not realizing just how scared they must be.

"No I'm brave Dad!' James Wilson and Lisa Cuddy witnessed House shudder as his young son tried to prove what a great little soldier he was.

"You don't have to be brave, Wil. Not for me never for me. Just be yourself, OK?" Blue eyes stared back at him; the world went by un-noticed as father and son looked at each other.

"I want to make you proud" the little boy said sadly, his sister had started to cry softly.

"You do, everyday, I don't tell you enough. I'm sorry" House drew the two of them into his embrace. "I got so caught up, didn't stop to think about how you guys were feeling" they snuggled into his neck. "It's OK, everything will be OK."

"Are you angry at grandma?" Sophie asked worriedly

"No Sophie, I'm not angry at her, she just doesn't know how we do things in our family." He took a deep breath and pulled back so he could look at them "Our way is better, so we ask if we need to know something and if we are sad or frightened we tell somebody, a grown up."

"Do you?" asked Wilson

"Do I what"

"Do you tell someone when you're sad? Cause I think you are sad now." He said seriously

"Yes, I do! I tell Mom mostly. I'm not so good at it as I'd like to be but I'm getting better. You need to be able to tell someone how you feel especially at your age or it hurts you in here" House placed his hand on his heart. For a split second he was transported back to the little boy who always had to be a brave little soldier, but never ever managed to measure up.

"Who do you tell now you can't tell mommy?" Wilson asked, bringing House back to the present.

Sophie reached out and touched his fuzzy cheek, doing her best to comfort him.

"I still tell Mom and Uncle James sometimes, shall we go see Mom now?"

"Daddy, I'm scarred" Sophie whispered loudly every adult in the place wanted to scoop her up and cuddle her, House was oblivious to the eavesdropping audience.

"It will be OK. I promise, Mom still looks like Mom only she is sleeping."

"Does she have a big cut?" Sophie asked her eyes enormous

"No she doesn't have any cuts, she has a tube in her nose, just in case she needs to be sick, and one into her arm that is giving her something to drink."

"Do we have to whisper?" Sophie asked whispering herself causing House to smile.

"No, fact is I bet Mom really wants to know what you guys have been up to, how bout you tell us together?"

"She can't hear us if she is sleeping." Wilson challenged

"It's a special kind of sleep Will, she can hear."

"How do you know? She can't tell you"

House took a deep breath "He's a mini me he thought to himself" then he said out loud "When we go into Moms room you will hear a beep, that is Mom heart rate. I bet when she hears your voices her heart will beat faster, that's how I know!"

The little boy seemed satisfied with that and they made their way into their mother's room.

Once the children were over their shyness they started to chat, Sophie was telling Dom about the park. The beeps got faster. House felt relieved, Wilson shot him a "You were right look" which were of course House's favorite kind!

Would love to know if you are reading so please please take the time to drop me a note! Cheers Clare


	13. Chapter 13

Hi I hope I have some readers left! I got a little dipondant for a while but decided I couldn't leave House in limbo! I hope there is still some out there who will read!

Chapter Thirteen

Sam and Wilson had called in again to bring House food and keep him company; Billy had joined them for a while. House was worried about the boy; he seemed withdrawn and just sat staring at Dom as though willing her to wake up.

After they left House prepared himself for a second night in the brown chair, he would have a shower when Joan came on duty, he was bored, he went around to Dom's drawer and removed the book he had bought her, he sat in the chair and got as comfortable as he could and started to read aloud.

"_**It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.**_

_**However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of someone or other of their daughters.**_

_**``My dear Mr. Bennet,'' said his lady to him one day, ``have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?''**_

"You like this crap? I hope my reading this to you proves just how much I care!" he continued

_**Mr. Bennet replied that he had not.**_

_**``But it is,'' returned she; ``for Mrs. Long has just been here, and she told me all about it.''**_

_**Mr. Bennet made no answer.**_

_**``Do not you want to know who has taken it?'' cried his wife impatiently.**_

_**``You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it.''**_

_**This was invitation enough.**_

_**``Why, my dear, you must know, Mrs. Long says that Netherfield is taken by a young man of large fortune from the north of England; that he came down on Monday in a chaise and four to see the place, and was so much delighted with it that he agreed with Mr. Morris immediately; that he is to take possession before Michaelmas, and some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of next week**__**.''**_

"This woman could make Cuddy's mother seem almost normal, thank god your mothers not like them," he continued, he put on accents and voices to the different characters and added his input along the way; House continued to read into the early hours.

_**Mr. Bingley was good looking and gentlemanlike; he had a pleasant countenance, and easy, unaffected manners. His brother-in-law, Mr. Hurst, merely looked the gentleman; but his friend Mr. Darcy soon drew the attention of the room by his fine, tall person, handsome features, noble mien; and the report which was in general circulation within five minutes after his entrance, of his having ten thousand a year. The gentlemen pronounced him to be a fine figure of a man, the ladies declared he was much handsomer than Mr. Bingley, and he was looked at with great admiration for about half the evening, till his manners gave a disgust which turned the tide of his popularity; for he was discovered to be proud, to be above his company, and above being pleased; and not all his large estate in Derbyshire could then save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance, and being unworthy to be compared with his friend**_.

"Bingley reminds me a bit of Wilson, you know nice to the point of being boring!" he rubbed his head tiredly "Darcy seems like a bit of a jerk, lucky for me you seem to like them!"

_**Between him and Darcy there was a very steady friendship, in spite of a great opposition of character. - Bingley was endeared to Darcy by the easiness, openness, ductility of his temper, though no disposition could offer a greater contrast to his own, and though with his own he never appeared dissatisfied. On the strength of Darcy's regard Bingley had the firmest reliance, and of his judgment the highest opinion. In understanding, Darcy was the superior. Bingley was by no means deficient, but Darcy was clever. He was at the same time haughty, reserved, and fastidious, and his manners, though well bred, were not inviting. In that respect his friend had greatly the advantage. Bingley was sure of being liked wherever he appeared; Darcy was continually giving offence.**_

House's eye's became heavy he drifted off to sleep, Dom could hear the weariness in his voice and she felt relieved when she heard the book fall onto the floor, she drifted off to sleep herself, hoping the new day would allow her to break through the fog that kept her from communicating.

Joan was doing Dom observations at 5am when House woke with a start clutching his thigh and grunting in agony, Joan knew he had only slept a couple of hours at the most. She and the other night crew had been enjoying listening to him read 'Pride and Prejudice', he had a beautiful speaking voice and in the quiet of the night it carried in to the nurses' station which was next door to Dom's room. She wondered if he realized they were listening to him, he wasn't the type to care, she thought to herself, and then she said,

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you!"

House was startled he had not realized the nurse was in the room. "You didn't" he said.

"What meds have you got, and when did you last take them?"

"I'll take some now, not that they'll work." He dry swallowed what looked like to Joan, far too many white pills from an orange bottle. He was relieved when the nurse left the room, Dom was the only person alive that was allowed to see him this vulnerable. He allowed himself to think of the times when his leg went into spasm during the night, Dom would cradle his head and speak softly to him as he tried to control his breathing until his meds kicked in. He could almost feel her breath caress his brow, she would speak softly to him to distract him from his agony; she saw him at his worst, repeatedly and yet she still loved him.

"Here, this may help." House was startled out of his musings as Joan returned carrying a heat pack.

"Thanks" House muttered.

Joan looked at him, he was a mess. The sheen of perspiration that covered his face was an indicator that his pain was through the roof. She knew the kind of agony he was in.

"Do you want me to get one of the attending doctors that are here to see you?"

"No, there's nothing they can do, they'll just want to give me meds I can't have, I have an addiction problem" He added.

Joan smiled to herself; "talk about state the obvious!" she thought

There was no one in this hospital that did not know about his Vicodon addiction. "How long is it since you saw a pain specialist?"

"It's been a while, why?"

"There been developments especially in the treatment of muscle related pain."

"I'll talk to Wilson."

"It's not really his field; I know a great guy who is in New Jersey this week, my son has a muscular problem. He is in to see him here today; I may be able to get an appointment with him.

"I can't leave here." He said looking at Dom, he had abandoned the heat pack and was rubbing his thigh trying to ease the cramp.

"He is only here every six weeks; the appointment would only take 15 minutes."

"Thanks I'll think about it." He just wanted the well-meaning nurse to leave him alone so he could scream albeit silently!

"OK, do you want me to get you some towels, a shower might help."

"Thanks."

Monroe and Erin entered the room a few hours later; Monroe was shocked at the state of the lanky husband of his patient.

"I'm glad you're not my patient! You look awful."

"I'm glad I'm not your patient too." House replied grumpily.

They examined Dom, checking her pupils and reflexes, this time they all saw the twitch in her right foot.

"I told you" he said pointedly "What does it tell us"

"She has more sensation in her right side, than her left"

Monroe ordered scans and blood tests, they discussed what the next few days would bring but all in all it was a waiting game that they were playing. People dropped in, it helped to break the monotony, they we all concerned about House, but knew better than voice it to him.

The day passed slowly, Ania bought Will and Sophie in to see their mother, House took the children down to play at the park, which was a short walk from the hospital. It gave Ania time to sit with Dom; House could see the toll it was taking on his mother-in-law, he wanted to give reassurance but was afraid to, he felt that false hope was all he could offer her at this stage.

Later in the afternoon Ania and the children had left and House was dozing in the chair when Joan the night nurse arrived with a short balding man.

"Dr. House, this is Dr. Daniels. He has agreed to see you here; I took the liberty of showing him your chart."

House was startled and more than a little annoyed, but he realized that Joan was his only support from the nursing staff so he held his tongue with great difficulty.

Dr. Daniels had taken little persuading when Joan had told him who she had wanted him to see. He only knew the maverick Doctor from reputation and he was interested to meet him.

"Dr. House, Joan here tells me you have not seen a pain specialist for some years, I have looked at your file and I think I can improve things for you without the use of narcotics."

House got painfully to his feet wincing as he stood and shook the smaller man hand. The pain had been incredibly bad over the last few days so House was trying not to follow his instincts and tell them both to leave him alone.

"That very good of you." He said in a clipped voice.

"May I see your leg?"

House nodded then looked pointedly at Joan who excused herself and pulled the curtains. The small balding man was businesslike and obviously dedicated to his field. House could see he was as obsessive as he himself was when he had an interesting case.

"We'll start the new regime immediately; do you have access to a computer?" House nodded "I'll get you to stay in touch, daily if necessary until we find the right mix for you." He handed House a card with his details on it.

"Thanks" House had been amazed at how much could be done for him; medicine in muscle pain relief had made huge strides in the years since he had seen a pain specialist, the last time House had only been interested in getting his hands on more Vicodon. He found himself asking. 'Joan's, boy what's he got?"

"No one knows, I just treat the muscle pain, lots of opinions but nothing really conclusive. I'm sure his parents would value your opinion."

House looked sadly at Dom lying so still "Get me his chart, I'll take a look"

Cuddy called in later to tell him that she had arranged for a nurse from the clinic to come and give him his meds which consisted of two intramuscular injections morning and night for three days, and she handed him two bottles of pills which he was to start taking on the morning of the third day.

"Jim Daniels is confident these meds will make a huge difference." She said lounging against the door frame "We won't know how much for the first month."

"Thanks" House said quietly his eyes rarely left the slender woman in the bed. Cuddy took the opportunity to really look at him. He was greyer and he had more lines around those vivid blue eyes, he still had a grace and elegance that was unusually masculine. He was still stunning. She watched his hands, he had a rubber band in each and he absent mindedly twirled around his long fingers.

"Anything else?" Cuddy was bought back to the present as she looked up and met his eyes.

"If I can do anything…."

"I'll do something outlandish to get your attention"

She smiled and left.

The nurse arrived to give him his first injection; she really looked like she had drawn the short straw and was expecting him to be an ass. House decided to confuse her by being charming as he could!

House prepared himself for another long night, he had his usual visit from Wilson and Sam and later Billy came and spent a few hours with him.

Later he started to read to his wife.

Remember to drop me a review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The next morning House had showered before Erin's shift started; by nine Monroe had arrived and was examining Dom and showing House and Erin, the latest test results. There was no evidence of damage on the scans and the tumour had been completely removed.

"All good" House commented "But still she sleeps"

"Have you had any response at all?" Monroe addressed Erin.

"She appears to be slightly more responsive, especially her feet when she is being washed or when the physiotherapist works with her." She looked at House for conformation; he nodded in agreement then added.

"She can hear her pulse accelerates when you talk to her, not all the time but it does happen especially when the children come to see her."

"Are you sure it's not just coincidence?" Monroe asked

"No. At first I thought it was just wishful thinking, but sometimes it is definite and instant, other times not so much."

"Joan said she noticed when you were in pain the other night both Dom's Blood pressure and pulse were elevated." She told House then turned to Monroe "We are sure that she has an awareness of things going on around her also."

"Well that's a good sign" agreed Monroe "Isn't that your boy?" he pointed out of the room. House turned to see the long slender form of Billy waiting outside.

"Yeah" then House added in a concerned voice "he looks hurt!"

Erin bought Monroe's attention to the monitor as Dom's pulse began to accelerate. House had already left the room.

House put his hand on the boys shoulder and his blood ran cold when the boy's eyes met his!

"What's wrong?"

The boy had no time to answer. Around the corner came a posy, who were obviously looking for the boy. Two boys of a similar age to Billy were with the principal and the school board chairman, but it was the third man that caused House's heart to drop to his Nikes.

"William Timms?" Billy nodded "I'm Detective Michael Tritter, it is alleged that you assaulted two of your fellow students at your high school this morning. What do you have to say?"

House looked at the two boys, one was sporting a black eye, and the other had obviously had a punch to his nose and top lip.

"I hit them" Billy said quietly, he knew nothing he could say would make a difference, he would be going back to jail, he couldn't even look at House.

"You just up and hit them?" House asked in disbelief, he turned to Tritter and the other adults "Can I have a moment alone with him."

"I'm afraid not" said Tritter "He is on a strict good behaviour bond I have to take him in."

House turned to the school principal "Look, he has never been in any kind of trouble at your school for nearly three years, can we just talk about this?" House found himself in unfamiliar territory as he pleaded to the school hierarchy. He added quietly "Please. Please don't do this."

Peter Bow the principal had no time for House, he thought him rude and obnoxious, and had it not been for his charming wife he would not have even considered putting the plans in place to ease the boy back into society. But even he had to concede the boy had worked hard and kept out of trouble, even though he knew he had been subjected to a lot of ridicule from the other students. He didn't feel good about turning the boy in, but he had no choice. He looked at House and said

"I'm sorry I had no choice," he turned to Tritter "What Dr House has said is true, Billy has been a model student in his time with us, both academically and we have had no problems socially. I am aware he has been provoked before and he has never reacted like this. I rang you because it is in the terms of his release that I had to. I would be prepared to handle this in school, with the support of the board of course." He looked at John McDonald "do you have discretion in this case?"

"If it was a case of self-defence, or serve provocation, I could issue a warning and let the school handle it, but I'm not sure that happened here, he doesn't appear to have a mark on him." Tritter replied.

A man with a teenage girl joined the group, the girl had obviously been crying. Billy looked up and seemed even more uncomfortable. House ran his hand through his hair, this was not looking good. The man was introduced as the father of one of the boys and of course the girl was the sister of the boy with the black eye.

"They started it" the girl who had been introduced as Becky said earnestly. House looked at her she was tall and slender with dark eyes that reminded him of Dom, and even her dishevelled state, House could see that she was extremely beautiful. "We had just come out of the library, before school, Billy had been helping me with my science, we have an exam at the end of the week."

"Yeah sure!" Her brother Jed mocked

"Quiet Jed, let her speak." The father cautioned his son. The boy was sullen, but quiet.

"Jed and Patrick and few of the football team blocked our way and started pushing Billy around, he tripped and they kicked him, he did nothing until I tried to stop them and got knocked over. It was an accident Dad" she reassured her father. He was visibly angry now, "I tried to stop them but I stumbled and fell down the steps. Until then Billy had done nothing, then he got up and hit both Jed and Patrick, that was when Miss Simpson arrived and broke things up."

"Is this true?" Tritter asked the two boys. When neither of them answered he turned to Billy "take your shirt off."

Billy's head shot up; there was panic in his eyes that only House could understand. "No, I can't" he looked at House in desperation.

"Just do it Billy, not for them, do it for Dom. When she wakes up, if you're not here….." he shook his head.

The boy turned to look thought the glass wall at the woman who along with House had fought the system and spent thousands of dollars to have him released. He slowly pulled his T shirt over his head. The young man had a stunning lean torso, broad and muscular. He had several bruises that were obviously caused by shoes, but it was not what caused the small group to gasp in shock and horror. The scars from years of abuse by his drug addicted father were clearly evident. Until now House was the only one to see them since the boys release from prison, and he knew what it cost him to publicly reveal what he considered to be his shame. To House's surprise it was Tritter who stepped forward shielding the boy from the shocked gaze of the onlookers.

"You can put your shirt back on, Billy." He said gently after the boy had done so Tritter looked at House and asked "Do you think you could get someone to look at these three, while we discuss what needs to happen."

House had not even noticed Cuddy, Chase and Wilson, who had been standing behind him soon after Tritter had arrived; Erin had rung Cuddy who contacted Wilson. Wilson had picked up Chase on the way.

Cuddy took charge, Chase had taken the three boys to check them out, Wilson was staying with Dom, and Cuddy told the remainder to follow her.

In the meeting that followed, Tritter told Peter Bow and John McDonald that he would not be taking the fight any further, but he expected the school to discipline all three of them. Becky let out a sigh of indignation, that earned her a warning glance from her father and he suggested that she wait outside, which she did. It was agreed that the boys would be in Peter Bow's office at 1pm that afternoon to discuss their punishment. They all left, except Tritter who lingered to speak to House.

"Will that be all, Detective Tritter?" Cuddy asked anxiously she did not want him to be around House any longer than was necessary.

"Relax Dr Cuddy; I'm not going to frisk your boyfriend." He replied. Cuddy was outraged, House was amused.

"Ex-boyfriend, actually." House stated earning him a glare from the dean. He rubbed his thigh absently "I'm a married man you know."

Tritter turned to House "How long have you been clean?"

"What makes you think I am?"

"I don't think. I know. Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Three years or so….." House shrugged

"Well done! I see that you and your wife are legal guardians for the boy" To Cuddy's surprise the two men spent the next twenty minutes discussing Billy Timms. Tritter was outraged at the way the boy had been treated by the system and House was relieved and surprised to have the man as an advocate for the boy.

"He should have never been sent to prison at all, and then to put a strict behaviour clause on his release, it's a joke he's a teenage boy! What the hell did they expect give him no help then drop into a den of bloody vipers at the local high school and he can't even defend himself!"

Tritter ranted. He was angry. House wondered what had happened in the man's past to make him hate drug addicts so much, he vowed to find out. Cuddy could see where he was headed and shot him a warning glance. The phone on Cuddy's desk rang.

"I told them to hold my calls" she said as she picked up the receiver. She was annoyed. "Dr Cuddy" she answered. As she listened to the caller her expression changed. House's heart hit his boots went she shot him a sympathetic look and said "I'll send him straight up"

House was gone before she had time to hang up.

Some hours later Dom was heavily sedated and House was slouched in the ugly brown chair, discussing the use of the controversial drug flumazenil. Monroe was telling both Cuddy and House of the success in the treatment of drug induced coma patients.

"We are talking addicts that have overdosed though." Cuddy was still not convinced that she could approve the use of the drug in Dom's circumstances. "There is no indication that it will work in this case." She argued.

"Usually I'd agree" said Monroe in his heavy Irish brogue "I would rather wait, but if she has another episode like this afternoon, I not sure the outcome will be the same. The next time she could in all likelihood stroke out! Keep in mind that she has just a few days ago had major brain surgery at which time she haemorrhaged!"

"Do we know what caused the attack?" House asked he was weary emotionally rung out. He leg ached and he felt that his so called genius brain was letting him down. He couldn't think straight.

"There is no way of knowing. We have repeated scans, blood tests ultra sounds and nothing has changed." Monroe was puzzled "The only thing we know is that after you left her pulse got rapidly quicker and weaker. It didn't respond to the usual meds. We were dammed lucky to get her through this."

"Sorry House, this is risky. If you want to go ahead I will have to have legal come see you to cover the hospital. This is your decision. I can't OK it without all the I's dotted and the T's crossed."

"So essentially you are approving it?" asked Monroe

"She is washing her hands of it. The Pontus Pilot approach, if it goes OK she will glory in it, if it doesn't she will have her piece of paper to say that she didn't agree! She is just covering her arse. Nothing really changes."

"No it doesn't! You are still an arse."

Monroe looked on in amazement as House and Cuddy bickered at each other he smiled and commented "It's a wonder either of you survived an actual relationship without killing each other!"

Cuddy glared at him and said to House "I'll send a lawyer up to see you." Then she turned to Gabe Monroe. "You do nothing until I have that paperwork in my hand." With that she turned and left the room. Both men watched that famous rear appreciatively until it was out of view.

"Seriously how the hell did either of you think a relationship would work?"

"Obviously not a lot of thinking went on!" he ran his hand tiredly through his hair. "I knew it couldn't work, but I couldn't stop, it was like a runaway train. Twenty years of foreplay I guess, she was happy for about a week the rest of the time she spent trying to convince us both she was happy. I hurt her; it's one of the few things in my life that I truly regret."

"If you hadn't taken the pill, do you think it would have lasted?"

"You have obviously been indulging in some pillow talk about ex-lovers, anyone point out to you that that's not a good idea?"

"She told me you defected all the time! We talked it was a couple of years after the break up but she was still pretty screwed up about it! My marriage had broken up about the same time so I wasn't much better."

"Why did your marriage end?"

"I had an affair, it's a long story."

"Where did you meet Cuddy?"

"I came over to a conference, I was speaking on neurosurgery, we met, hooked up and she convinced me to start over in New Jersey."

"Was it a good move?"

"I don't know! I've just been back to tie up loose ends, my wife is remarrying, some tool of a lawyer. My son hates my guts because I cheated on his mother and I still love his mother. It's totally screwed up"

"No wonder Cuddy found you irresistible!"

"We are kind of on a break at the moment. Seeing you again really shook her up, I was pretty jealous and pissed about it!"

"Sounds like you have feelings for her, you just gonna let her go without a fight."

"I don't like being second best" Monroe replied seriously.

"Yet you have just told me you still love your wife. You're a hypocrite!"

"I love her, we have history, but I'm not in love with her anymore I don't think. I'm grieving for how thing might have been."

"Cuddy and I will always care about each other I think. I don't like to call it love. Being with Dom has taught me that there are different ways to love. Some are constructive, some destructive. Cuddy and I were a great team at work, we balanced each other and challenged each other, but looking back it just didn't work as a true relationship. We were dysfunctional at work and at home. I spent my whole time trying not to screw up too much, and she spent her time trying act like it didn't matter. We were never what the other needed. It nearly destroyed me though, the longer we were together the more I loved her and the more she realised just how screwed up I was. When she thought she was going to die the realisation that she couldn't rely on me hit home. I don't blame her she was right."

"Yet here you are being the stoic rock for another woman, and your children. That must really be rubbing salt in her wounds."

"It shouldn't. She was right I needed to lose everything. I would have never made her happy. I wouldn't change anything."

A member of the hospital legal team came into the room and spoke to both House and Monroe. It seemed by the next morning they would have the OK to try the controversial drug.

Hi if you are reading a review makes my day!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi I hope I still have some readers out there! I'd love to hear from you if your reading.

Chapter Fifteen

The day rolled on, Will and Sophie came in with their grandmother to see their Mum. House explained to them that their mum was sleeping so would not be able to hear them today. It amused House that Will had already noticed! They had only been in the room a few minutes and the small boy had realised that his mother's pulse had not sped up when they came in. A sheepish Billy arrived, he could not quite meet the blue eyes of his guardian, House didn't comment. He asked the teenager to stay with Dom and the children while he and his mother-in-law stepped out so he could discuss the treatment that Dom would receive the next morning.

"Why do we suddenly have to do this? If it is so dangerous why can't we wait a while, Greg?"

House took a deep breathe "If she hadn't had the episode today, that's what we would do, but she did and we need to act. Monroe thinks we should do it!"

"What do you think; if she wasn't your wife" her voice cracked with emotion "would you do this with a patient of yours?"

"That's a definite yes, but hardly a recommendation, I'm a risk taker!"

Ania put her hand on his arm "Do what you think is right" and she left to go back into Dom's room.

House sighed and ran his hand roughly through his hair; he limped over to a chair and sat twiddling his cane deep in thought.

"Coffee?" House looked up to see Chase standing with a coffee he had obviously bought from the cafeteria.

"Thanks" House looked at him expectantly. "And…" Chase looked a little uncomfortable. House tilted his head and looked up at Chase with a familiar expression and asked "You're not going to hug me, are you?"

"I think I can resist, Just!" the younger man said taking a seat beside House. "I just wanted to say.. look if there's anything I can do…. If you need an ear.."

"I have two, thanks for the offer." House was touched and amused, he thought back to the hug Chase had given him all those years ago. Then he stated "Life's a bitch"

"This is everything I could find about Flumazenil" he took out a thick wad of folded papers from his pocket "There is nothing you don't know, but a just thought you might want to look at it."

"Thanks"

House sat hunched over tapping the papers on his knee.

"Daddy, when are you coming home?" Sophie materialised at his side. Chase marvelled at the softening expression on the older man's face. He gently pulled her onto his knee.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I have to be here with mommy at the moment." He hugged her close.

"I know you'll make her better"

Chase watched the pain in House's eyes when he answered "I'm doing my best."

"What's your name?" she asked Chase shyly

"My name is Robert"

"You talk funny"

"Do I?" Chase feigned surprise

"He does, doesn't he daddy."

In no time at all Sophie was sitting on the chair beside Chase giggling as he told her about kangaroos and crocodiles', Will had arrived and was joining in the fun. House watched on as Chase told them tall tales about snakes and kookaburras. Will was on Houses knee quizzing Chase about all sorts of things, until their grandmother came to take them home.

"Dom's sedated, if she remains stable I'll come and tuck them in tonight." Houses said quietly to Ania. He knew Dom would want him to do that. "Wilson and Sam will sit with her." After they had left, House went back into his wife's room he turned to Chase who had followed him.

"Thanks…..they haven't had a lot to laugh about lately"

"They're great kids, you're a lucky man"

"Yeah, who'd have thought?"

"Couldn't have imagined, you as a Dad."

"I certainly never planned to be, life sometime just happens."

"I'd like kids one day, if Alison and I had worked out…"

"You can't look back. You can't change the past."

"Tell me about it! You know what is weird House is; you are the one out of all of us that really got it together, the wife the family. That night we came into the club and waited for you to come back, I couldn't help but be amazed at what you'd achieved in the years since the Cuddy incident."

"What was she like, I mean after the incident?" House had picked up his sedated wife's hand and was caressing it absently.

"You know Cuddy! She came back staunch as hell, told us that you would never ever set foot in this hospital again! She really really hated you."

"She had good reason to; I can't believe she came with you guys, that night at the club. I was waiting for her to leave when I stood up to play the guitar. When I got back home there she was in our place waiting with all of you"

"You bolted out the door before we could come over. Why'd you take off, Wilson was frantic, he had never stopped looking for you, he knew you were in jail, but I guess he thought he'd teach you a lesson and stay away, but after a few months he went to see you and you were gone."

"When it first happened I skipped the country, went and sat on a beach for a week or two." He was still playing with Dom's fingers "I just needed to be away from here, I couldn't believe I'd done such a stupid thing, I went from being hurt to being out of control, I couldn't believe that she could just move on like that, only hours before she told me that she wasn't seeing anyone, then there she was smiling and flirting with a guy in her own home! I just wanted break something!"

"You could have killed someone! What if Rachael…"

"Cuddy would never let Rachael meet a man that soon, and her backpack was gone. Cuddy and Romeo had left the room, I never meant to physically hurt her, I just lost it, when I got back I turned myself in, the police had charged me with dangerous use and few other things, but Cuddy hadn't pressed charges but she had a court order forbidding me to be anywhere near her. So I stayed away, I felt I owed her that much."

"You two seem OK now?"

"I guess time heals, I was a dammed fool to think I could have a relationship with her to start with, I did try to tell her at the beginning but she was sure we could make it work. I just wanted to believe it."

"I've been there!."

"I still wouldn't have gone there had I been thinking straight, it was doomed from the start"

"You seem to have your "ducks in a row now" you and Dom are great together."

"Credit to this beautiful lady She draws the dots really close together, no guess work no games. If I piss her off, which I frequently do, she just gets my attention and tells me. Being with Dom is just so easy! I don't annoy her like I do most people"

House was amazed that he was having this conversation with Chase; he had always felt closer to him than any of his other fellows, in some ways he supposed the Aussie was as screwed up as he himself was.

"What about you Robert are you still whoring around, or are you still trying to get back into Cameron's knickers?"

Chase looked at House warily, he shrugged. "She never really wanted what we had in the first place, I wouldn't go there again."

"Oh yes you would, luckily I think she has more sense."

"Thanks for that" Chase was annoyed and started to leave. "I'll be around if you want, when you try the drug."

"That would be good. I'll see you tomorrow."

House went home and helped his mother-in-law bath the children before bed, Wilson and Sam were sitting with Dom, House rang about every twenty minutes to check on her.

House sat on the floor between the beds of his sleeping children; he had told them a story in which he made them the hero's, they loved it when he did that, they would giggle and question him, but they always got far too excited. So after Princess Sophie had saved the baby unicorn and the mighty knight "Wilson the great" had slayed the ferocious dragon, House had to sing a few songs to settle them down to sleep. He wearily got to his feet, his leg ached and he was tired, but most of all he was scared how would he tell his children if the worst happened in the morning. He had never needed something to dull the pain more in his life, he wanted to go to a bar and get drunk and or high. Then pick a fight with someone bigger than him. But he wouldn't, couldn't, there were too many people counting on him to be the man he wasn't sure he could be. He had intended to shower and change before going back to the hospital, it was Joan's night off so he may not be able to shower there tonight, but he just felt the overwhelming urge to go straight back in.

"You all good here?" he asked his mother-in-law "I'm going to head back in"

"Greg, you need to speak to Billy, I'm Worried about him"

"Where is he?"

"Helping in the kitchen, He has been so withdrawn, he has been so helpful with the restaurant and the children, but he barely speaks! He is stood down from school until Monday"

House hesitated; he just wanted to be with Dom. "Is he needed in the restaurant?"

"No, I think he is just trying to keep busy."

"Don't worry I'll take him with me to the hospital."

House said his goodbyes and went to search for the boy.

He found him rinsing and packing dishes in the kitchen; he looked up and saw House. House watched as the boys expression went from surprise to panic and he realised the kid thought something had happened to Dom. He quickly reassured him that her condition was unchanged from the afternoon.

"It's going to be a long night, you've got no school tomorrow and I could do with some company, you want to come to the hospital for a few hours?"

The boy didn't meet his eyes "I should really stay and help."

House massaged his thigh he didn't need this now! Ania was right he needed to spend some time with the boy.

"Please!"

Billy glanced at House uncertainly then he shrugged "I'll get my jacket"

It was nearly eight thirty as House and Billy began the drive to the hospital, House decided to take the bull by the horns and find out what was going on with the kid.

"Rough day huh?"

"I've had better." The boy answered in his usual understated way, he hung his head so his hair covered his face.

"I wish he'd get a haircut" House thought, then he spoke "Anything I should know?"

"I'm sorry about this morning."

"It will be OK; Ania said you are stood down until Monday."

"I don't want to go back."

"You are going back! You can't let a couple of jerks jeopardise your future."

"What happened to Dom," the boy's voice was so quiet House had to strain to hear "It was my fault."

House really wanted to get back to his wife, he hadn't intended being away this long, he took a deep breath and pulled the car over to the side.

"What makes you think that?"

"Dr Chase and Dr Monroe were talking; Monroe said that when you left and the commotion started, that was when her heart rate started to rise, an hour later it was out of control. If I hadn't got in to that dam fight she would be …."

"Still unconscious, look Dom could hear I'm sure of that, and it is feasible that when she heard that one of her kids was going to jail, it triggered the adrenaline surge that bought this on, but it would have happened sooner or later anyway, at least she was still in ICU and they were able to stabilise her, blaming yourself is not going to do anyone any good. I don't blame you, and I'm sure Dom wouldn't". House took a deep breathe he realised the boy was in a dangerous and vulnerable state the dramas of the week had really got to him, he just hoped he could say the right thing. "Look Bill, I need you! I need your support, I'm holding on by a thread here and if the worst happens I'm going need you even more" House knew that being needed was important, he hoped that the boy would snap out of this self-loathing before it became self-destructive. House knew what Billy was going through; he had been in that very place for a great deal of his life. "Can I count on you son?"

Billy's head shot up his eyes glazed with unshed tears "Of course you can!"

"OK, let's go see how she's doing" House started the car and continued their journey.

A few hours later House, Billy and Wilson were sitting around Dom's bed eating Chinese takeaways, Sam had left she had an early start the next morning, Wilson had decided to stay for a few hours to support his friends. Billy was more relaxed and House could tell he was enjoying spending time with Wilson, who was telling Billy some stories about House.

"So I sawed his cane nearly all the way through."

"Made a cripple fall on his arse, Hilarious!" House quipped

They ate in silence for a while until Billy asked "How did you meet Dom?"

"I'd like to know that too" Wilson added

House looked at Dom and smiled sadly then began in a soft voice. "I was in a bar in the seedy part of town, it was after Cuddy had dumped me and I was out to get drunk and pick a fight with someone. I don't remember much, to be honest, I was high and wasted, I seem to remember having an argument with someone, and I think I hit on his wife. " he paused and rubbed his eyes tiredly "Anyway he must have had a punch like a Mack truck cause I don't remember anything until the next morning when I woke up on the most uncomfortable couch known to man. Dom was standing there holding a coffee; she must have been trying to wake me for a few minutes, because she had that look on her face, you know when she's concerned about something. She asked me "Are you OK?" I thought she had a cute accent so we talked for a while, she cooked me breakfast, she was so kind and caring; I liked her instantly she was street smart, funny and somehow shy, she seemed so vulnerable and alone. An hour later I'd offered to marry her so she could get a green card."

"When did the marriage become real?" Billy asked. Wilson was surprised when House answered

"After I got out of jail she seduced me one night."

"You mean nothing went on… but you went on honeymoon." Wilson stammered

"Yeah she didn't come; she went away with her boyfriend, an illegal immigrant. There were no strings just an iron clad pre-nup."

"What happened to her boyfriend?" Billy asked he was fascinated by the story.

"I don't know! It's not something one asks ones wife!" House replied comically.

"When did you actually feel married?" Wilson asked

"Probably when we went for the ultrasound and there were two hearts, I felt very married then." He was looking at Dom's tiny hand as he spoke; the whole time he had, been playing with her fingers.

"I bet you were totally freaked when you found out Dom was pregnant!"

"Yeah, I didn't have my bestist buddy around to make sure I had condoms that weren't past their use by date."

"So it was a condom malfunction" Wilson grinned "You are a doctor and not fifteen you had other options, pills you can get?"

"I know! I still don't know why I didn't act! Not like me at all! Maybe subconsciously I wanted all this. I sure don't regret it."

House looked exhausted; Wilson suggested that he drop Billy off on his way home so House could get some sleep. After they left House settled into the brown chair for another sleepless night.

Remember I'd love to know if you are reading


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks so much for those who have reviewed, it means so much to me!

Chapter sixteen

After Wilson and Billy left House, he sat staring at the wall in front of him; he had never in his life felt so scared and helpless. He looked at his wife; she was only thirty four years old. His biggest worry had always been him dying and leaving her alone to raise their children; he had built a family of sorts around her so if anything should happen to him she would be OK. The restaurant would give her financial security and there would be lots of support from the people that lived under their roof. This wasn't supposed to happen, she was the most vibrant person he had ever met, if she wasn't dancing around to some awful music, that she favoured; she was cooking, caring, and spreading joy where ever she went. She was the one person in this world that he had truly let see behind the mask he wore, and unbelievably she still liked him, as damaged as he was. With her he was a better man, a good father, friend and lover, how was he going to hold it together, he owed it to her and the people in his life not to self-destruct. Was he doing the right thing? Should he be waiting and seeing if she could come out of this naturally? The more he thought about it the more he could see that Billy was right, hearing that the boy was in trouble and perhaps going back to prison had triggered the panic attack that set her system to spiral out of control. They wouldn't keep her here in the ICU indefinitely and if the same thing happened in the ward her chances would be diminished. Normally she would have been shifted out the minute she was considered to be stable, he was grateful to Cuddy for leaving her here under the watchful eye of the best emergency team in the hospital.

It was Joan's night off and he missed her popping into the room to check on Dom and having a chat. Linda the new night nurse was pleasant enough; she avoided conversation with him but didn't seem to have undue animosity toward him either. The night wore on and in the early hours before the dawn, House drifted into a troubled slumber with his head laying on the bed his cheek resting on her hand which was clasped in his. This is how Erin found him when she came on duty at 6am, he looked so awkward and uncomfortable she felt an unexpected pang of pity, chances were that this would be the last morning that she would be looking after his wife, if things went well she would be shifted out into the ward and if not, well she wouldn't be here.

"Dr House" House woke startled and disorientated, his neck and back were really sore from the awkward way he had slept. He looked a mess; he rubbed his forehead and fixed those blue eyes on her. "Go get cleaned up, I'm to start reducing you wife's sedation at seven." She threw him a towel and wash cloth "You've got twenty minutes." She left the room.

House got to his feet, he felt like crap; obviously Erin was going to let him shower here, he really needed a shower to wake up and hopefully remove the cramps from his neck and back and of course his leg always felt better under the warm water. He looked at Dom, he felt reluctant to even go into the next room. He checked her monitors and her pulse before he grabbed his backpack and hobbled next door.

He returned in time to help Erin roll Dom so she could have her back washed, he watched as Erin looked through the bed clothes that Ania had put in the bureau beside the bed and found one of Dom's favourite night shirts, it was soft and feminine, in a pale lilac. House closed his eyes for a second and Erin saw the pain he was trying so hard to hide on his weathered face. He was remembering Dom in this very nightgown, seducing him the night before her admission. It was less than a week ago but it seemed much longer. He opened his eyes and looked at her lying there so still. For the first time in years he wished he was high, numb from the pain, a shooting pain went through his thigh muscle. What he would do for a Vicodon right now.

"I can't do this" he muttered to no one in particular under his breathe.

"She should be able to hear you again soon, the sedation takes about an hour to wear off" Erin said gently "I'll go get you a coffee"

"Thanks" House answered his voice husky with emotion. He distracted himself by looking at the monitors watching for any change. Erin returned with some hot black coffee, she surprised House by bringing her own coffee and sitting with him to drink it.

"Are you having second thoughts about the treatment?" she asked

"And third and fourth and so on"

"It's understandable you are in an unenviable position. If you look at it the odds are better than this time last week when the tumour was considered inoperable"

House sipped his coffee, enjoying the pain as the hot liquid scolded his mouth. "Yeah, you are right I suppose, I'm scared that this will hurt her, some of the patients that came out of their comas reported searing pain in their head and face before they came through and were able to communicate. The ones that didn't come through it could conceivably still be in pain."

"If that should happen you'll know, you are an arse, but you know your wife and an idiot can see the two of you have something very rare and special; you need to trust yourself, if that should happen you will be able to tell."

"You sound very sure?"

"I've dealt with a lot of patients in critical condition, and I would have to say I'm very good and observing subtle changes, but you've been way ahead of me, it's more than medicine you really know her. Trust yourself." She took his empty cup and left the room.

House sat and watched the monitors looking for any change that might indicate that Dom was more aware.

Cuddy stopped in the doorway, House was sitting his eyes glued to the screens above his wife's head. He was rubbing his thigh; he would stop a while, then grimace and start rubbing again. It was far too early to say if the new regime was going to help him, she hoped in her heart of hearts that it would give him some relief. She steeled herself and opened the semi-closed door.

"I have the papers that you need to sign if you are still going ahead with the procedure." House looked up, as always his eyes took her breathe away, but this time it was the pain in them that made her heart skip a beat. "You should really read them!" she said as House took the pen and started to sign by the little stickers that said "sign here"

"You have black-belt in paper pushing, I'm sure everything is in order." He said as he flicked through the pages and signed the appropriate ones. He then held them out for her as his eyes rechecked the monitors' in the way he had been before she entered the room. Cuddy took the papers, searching for some words of comfort to say to him, finding none she turned and started leave when his hand snaked out and grabbed hers; she looked down at him in surprise.

"I know you have gone to a lot of trouble for us. Dom wouldn't even be getting this shot if it wasn't for you. Thanks." He never took his eyes from the screens, but his tone was emotional and genuine, Cuddy was moved, he was seldom like this but when he was it was breath-taking.

"You're welcome" she gave his hand a quick squeeze "I'll see you at ten."

"Cuddy, could you shut the door?"

It had been an hour and twenty minutes since they had stopped sedating his wife that House observed a difference in her stats that led him to believe that maybe she could hear him. He sat on the bed and leant in close to her, he stroked her cheek, her lips were dry and cracking, her hair oily, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He leant and kissed her forehead. Then he proceeded to tell her what they were going to do to try to bring her out of the "sleep" she was in.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing, Dom but I'm sure it's what you'd want." He took a deep breathe "you've got to try hard to come back to us, we need you. Love you." He thought about the way her system had gone haywire and how Billy had been sure it was because she was so worried about him. So he told her all about what was happening with him, and how the school was disciplining all three boys. "Who knows it could be a good thing, he may even make some friends, and in a weird way being in trouble like that seems to unite you somehow. Bill said the other two guys shook his hand and apologised when they were being checked out here. They are all working this weekend at the school doing cleaning and painting." He rubbed his brow impatiently "Dom, your mum and the kids will be here soon and I not going to have any more time alone with you before the procedure, I just need to say to you that…" what the hell could he say words were so inadequate. "There are no words to describe what you mean to me, it's like my life began when we learned to love one another, everything that was previously too much for me suddenly became manageable, you know, pain, my addiction problems and well life in general really. I don't know how to put this you know I suck at words, but I need to tell you," he stroked her cheek gently. "You give me more than love and acceptance; you give me normality, for the first time ever I fit in! It's easy to be your friend and lover and I've spent a lot of years just trying to find a place where I belong. Who'd have ever thought that I'd ever have a wife and family, speaking of family ours has just arrived, love you babe" he kissed her gently on the cheek.

The next half hour House entertained the kids so Ania could spent some time with her daughter all too soon Monroe and Erin started assembling equipment outside, House took Will and Sophie down to the Doctors lounge where Taub and Thirteen were waiting to look after them, House thanked the doctors gave the twins a hug and headed back to Dom's room, Billy, Wilson, Cuddy and Chase were waiting in the hall way. House asked Billy to wait with Ania outside which he agreed to do. House took a deep breath the went into the room.

Remember I'd love to hear from you!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi thanks so much to those who have reviewed it really makes me want to write

Chapter Seventeen

Monroe ran through procedures' and the medications that maybe needed for every eventuality. The room was crowded, apart from House and Monroe; there was Erin, Wilson, Chase, Cuddy and Shepard the anaesthetist.

"Right we're good to go." He nodded to Chase who he had administering the Flumazenil.

House was impressed with Monroe; he had briefed them on all that could go wrong, and his plan to counteract any side effects. He closed his eyes he felt like vomiting, his heart was thundering in his chest; they all noticed his struggle but knew better than suggest he wait outside with Billy and Ania.

"Pulse is increasing, but blood pressure good" Erin stated

They all watched Dom's stats with interest, Cuddy looked at House he looked petrified, but here he was there sober and drug free, it was weird but she felt very proud of him.

It was seven minutes after the drug was administered that thing started to go wrong, Dom's blood pressure pulse and respirations started to rise slowly at first and then they suddenly spiked.

"You need to stop she's in pain" House said. He was panicking and it was evident in his voice.

"Don't go getting cold feet on us now House" said Monroe then he barked out instructions to the other doctors in the room. There was a flurry of activity as they did his bidding. Dom was still dangerously unstable.

"Enough" House said this time he meant it he lunged forward to stop Chase who was monitoring the drugs administration, Wilson and Cuddy both tried to stop him and Billy appeared out of nowhere to hold him back. House let out a yelp of pain; no one was sure whether the pain was in his leg or heart. He lost balance and he hit the ground taking Wilson and Billy with him, Cuddy managed to get out of the way before they fell.

House laid on the hard ground Wilson and Billy were half on top of him, his leg was screaming with pain. Billy got up and sheepishly helped House to his feet; Wilson hopped around rubbing his shin. House accepted Billy's help and was surprised when the boy grabbed him by the shoulders and said

"Greg, you told me you trust this guy, just cool it huh!"

"I'll try!" He answered the boy remand by his side his arm around the older man's shoulders. House found it oddly comforting to have him there. He was too afraid to look at the monitors and he knew if he did anything, Monroe would kick him out of the room. There was no going back now. House just stared at the ground, Cuddy and Wilson exchanged worried glances, Cuddy was wishing that she hadn't let them go ahead with the procedure. Wilson mind was racing ahead to how he would support House should the worst happen.

"What have we here?" Monroe said in his thick Irish brogue.

House's heart was thundering in his chest so loud he could hear it, he was too afraid to look up, what he had done. He had made thing worse; Dom would stroke and die and it would be because of him.

"Greg?" it was faint but he heard it. He hobbled over and grabbed her hand, her eyes were closed and she seemed to be dreaming.

"Dom I'm here, relax you need to keep calm, do you hear me?"

"My head hurts!" it was barely a whisper from her dry cracked lips.

"I know honey, I know. I'm sorry. The tumour's gone you are going to be fine" His voice was thick with emotion. He looked at Monroe "can you give her something for the pain?"

Monroe said quietly "Dom, what you are experiencing is a migraine type headache, it's quite normal, a side effect of the drugs we are using. You will feel it ease as we treat the pain but you could still be a little sore and sensitive to light and sound for the next twenty four hours."

Cuddy pulled the blinds to dim the room, as she did so she caught the expression on Dom's mother's face, so she left to reassure her that thing were going to plan.

With great effort Dom opened her eyes, her pain obvious. "The children are they alright?"

"Billy's right here, and Sophie and Will are terrorizing Taub and Thirteen." House reassured her "Bill come closer so she can see you."

The gangly teenager came up close to House and gave Dom's hand a gentle rub "Welcome back" he said softly.

Cuddy had bought Ania into the room and House stepped aside so mother and daughter could see each other.

"The pain meds we have to use will make her very sleepy for the next twenty four hours, do you want the twins to say hello before they kick in?" Monroe asked House who answered that he would go get them.

He limped out of the room when Chase stopped him. "I'll go and find them and bring the here. You save your leg"

"Thanks" House slumped on to a chair outside the room catching his breath he looked up when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder he looked up into the soft blue eyes of Lisa Cuddy.

"You OK"

"Yeah, thanks." They exchanged a meaningful look and smile before two little forms barrelled into their father.

"Daddy is mummy awake yet?" Sophie asked her vivid blue eyes fixed on his.

"Yes she is" he smiled gently

"Can we see her?"

House met the equally blue eyes of Will, before he smiled and said "yes but you have to speak very quietly and you can't stay long OK?"

After Ania and the children left House settle back into the brown chair, which had been bought back into the room for him. He looked at Dom, they had removed the nasogastric tube from her nose, House knew that that would be a relief for her having had that discomfort himself a number of times. Indications were that Dom had suffered no memory loss, but she could have sustained some left side weakness. They would know more tomorrow, House had to keep reminding himself that she had been conscious as she slept, it was comforting to notice that she would move a little in her sleep, her hand or she would roll her head a little. House worried that she was feeling pain when she did this but it was a comfort none the less Will and Sophie had got a smile and few short words before Dom drifted off, House really wanted to talk to her but remembering back to his self-inflicted migraine he thought it would be selfish and cruel to keep her awake any longer. He couldn't wait till they could talk, really talk again "Wilson would have a field day if he knew" he thought to himself, House had always teased Wilson about being a girl because of his need to talk about everything. He had promised Dom that they could have more children, she had always wanted a big family, but he had always told her to wait until her next husband, he was too old to go through potty training again! Now it looked like he'd be a dad again, he couldn't go back on the promise he had made her when the discovered her tumour he had told her "You get through this and you're the boss, you want more kids we'll have more kids." He could hardly change the rules now. Wilson had told him the other night that he and Sam were trying to get pregnant; Wilson would be a great dad, House smiled at the thought. His thoughts were interrupted when Erin came in to record Dom's ob.'s. She recorded Dom's Blood pressure pulse and respirations.

"All good?" House asked

"Perfect" Erin shot House a rare smile then asked "Do you want to help roll her a little, just so she has her position shifted?"

"Sure" House was now an old hand at this, he had helped move Dom every two hours since the operation, and he and Erin linked hands under Dom and lifted and moved her to face House.

Dom was roused from her slumber and shot House a lazy smile.

"How are you feeling? Are you in pain?" House asked his tone gentle.

"No. No pain" she smiled

"You're as high as kite!" he grinned at her.

Erin watched as House and Dom had a conversation of sorts, she was amazed at how sweet and devoted House was to his family, he was such an arse to everyone else. She would never admit it to anyone but she had become quite fond of the grumpy diagnostician, she could actually see how his team, Wilson and of course Cuddy had put up with him all those years. She busied herself doing the final chores before she went off duty, she grinned to herself as a House and Dominika flirted with each other in their own unique way.

"You look like you haven't slept in a week"

"Your breath could kill a man at ten paces"

House moved his face close to hers he looked at her lips, just the way he always did before he kissed her, he lifted his gaze to look deep into her eyes. This little ritual had always made Dom toes curl in her shoes, but she was aware that what he had said about her breath was absolutely true.

"No kissing, I'd hate to do irreparable damage to you."

"A kiss worth dying for now there's a thought!" he moved closer their eyes locked "Worth the risk in my opinion." He leant in and had just brushed her lips with his when Monroe's voice interrupted them.

"I turn my back for five minutes and they're lip locked"

House lifted his head "I didn't hear you knock!"

"That's because I never knock"

Erin had paged him to tell him that Dom was awake and chatting because she knew he wanted to examine her. The pain relief had worked wonders, although she was a little drowsy and as House had stated "high" she was able to communicate well. House had forgotten Erin was even in the room and was amused when she said to Monroe

"Thank goodness you've arrived" she joked "they're like a couple of teenagers!"

After a though examination Monroe discussed how they would treat the slight left side weakness that Dom had, Monroe reduced her pain relief a little and told them that she would be shifted into the ward to start rehabilitation in the morning.

"So it seems that you'll out live me, my love!" House said to Dom.

"I don't think I could bear it"

"Well that's what you get when you let a man twenty years older than you impregnate you with twins!" House replied. Erin and Monroe were amused at the conversation.

"It must be such a drag for a sweet young thing like you living with a man in his fifties." Monroe teased

"It's like living with two twenty five year olds!" Dom said saucily

"Am I blushing" House said enjoying the fun after such a tough weak.

Monroe told them that he thought Dom would be in hospital for another week, and then continue with physio for a week or so as an outpatient.

"Is there anything you need?" Erin asked Dom before she left for the day.

"I would really like to clean my teeth, please!"

Remember I relly love to hear that someone somewhere is reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Hi I hope I still have some readers out there! There is probably one more chapter left in this story!

Chapter Eighteen

House spent the rest of the day with Dom she would sleep a while, then wake wanting to know all that happened while she had been unconscious. They discussed Billy and what would happen when he returned to school the following week.

"They all have detention at interval and lunch; they will also have to do some after school stuff. They have a really tough stance on fighting."

"How is Billy? He will hate the attention especially if they talk about his scarring. I feel so upset he had to go through that Greg."

"I know but if he hadn't shown the marks on his torso things would have got nasty. Tritter was on the warpath!"

"Are we going to have trouble with him?"

"Surprisingly no, he was shocked at what the system had done to the kid, he could even be helpful. Not that I want him hanging around!"

That evening Dom was determined that House would go home and spend the evening with the children, then get a good night's sleep.

"Make sure you have a good sleep and rest, I'm fine you don't have to be up early." Dominika said gently stroking House's fuzzy cheek "they are going to move me in the morning anyway so just sleep till you wake, mums OK with the kids."

"I don't want to go" he said honestly "I'm kinda used to that bloody chair!" he was perched on the side of her bed.

"Greg, you could do with a good night's sleep, please." House did not meet her eyes and she knew that he was still scared that something might happen if he left. "Tell you what, charge my phone and when you get to bed, call me and we can talk for a while."

"Not the same" he meet her eyes, she was shocked at just how vulnerable he was and even more surprised that he was not trying to hide behind humour or deflecting, there was a rawness about him that she had never seen before. The last few days had worn him down to a point where he just had nowhere to hide. She felt she could see she right into his soul.

"I know! I love you too, but you need to sleep, you have hardly had a full night's sleep since this whole nightmare began." She pulled him close she couldn't stop touching him her hands seemed drawn to his unshaven face. He was placing soft kisses wherever he could, making a trail down to her ear and neck deliberately tickling her with his stubble. "That reminds me, since when was Mr Darcy unshaven with a limp?"

"I just thought I'd sexy him up a little for you!" he grinned "Honestly how you could find him attractive is beyond me!" he went on to have a little rant about how she would never really be happy with a man who didn't even try to steal a kiss or two! Eventually Dominika persuaded him to go home to bed.

A little over a week later House was at the hospital to take his wife home, things were looking up, the new pain regime had reduced his cramps, and his wife was going to live. He felt good! Cuddy was at reception leaning over Brenda's desk, House was a married man but he still appreciated the view. He could not resist an arse joke on his way past.

"Oh there it is! I thought reception had gone, but it was hiding behind a giant arse."

"Speaking of giant arses, how are you?" Cuddy turned toward him never missing a beat. "I hear Dom's being discharged!"

"Yip! Thank goodness being a solo parent is not what it's cracked up to be. I'm exhausted, but I guess you know all about that" He said as Cuddy fell into step beside him. They stepped into the elevator. "Where to?"

"Four, I'm picking Rachael up from physical therapy."

"How is she doing?"

"Really well, she has almost fully recovered." She smiled up at him "You'll be pleased to know we are going to choose a puppy this weekend. I'm going to come to visit and show your kids when we get it!"

"I will make sure that when they are old enough, they will have a pet, what sort of dog?"

"She has her heart set on a poodle, we are going to look at a litter of miniatures' they are small and don't shed so I think I'll cope, just!" she grinned. She got out of the lift, "Isn't Dom on this floor now?"

"Yeah, I'll be back down, I have an errand." He pushed the button. He took out an envelope it had the names of the four nurses that he cared for Dom. He went to the ICU office and left it on the desk.

When Erin found it she opened it to find a card inside it, and double tickets for the four nurses, to a show that everyone was raving about. She looked at the card it read simply "I'd fly with you girls anytime!" It wasn't signed but there was no doubt whom it was from! She almost missed him! Almost.

That night when House climbed quietly into bed beside his wife, she had tried to stay awake while he showered but just being home had exhausted her, House had made her have a sleep in the afternoon when the children slept and then he had taken them to the park so she could have some quiet time with her mother. He lay at her side breathing in the scent of her, he felt like the luckiest person on earth, which was a new and unique experience for him. He was tied it seem like weeks since he had slept properly and amazingly enough that had little or nothing to do with his leg!

"You're here! Good." Dominica said sleepily as she curled into him making him smile into the darkness. He kissed the top of her head and drifted off into a deep and restful sleep.

Dom had been home a week and was getting ready to go to a follow up appointment with Monroe, she hadn't been out of the apartment for the whole week, except for physiotherapy and was heartily sick of everyone in vicinity treating her like she was about to break! She had showered and taken time over her appearance hoping to make herself feel better. She studied her reflection, in the mirror she was starting to gain back the weight that she had lost, and her energy levels were slowly returning, but she was frustrated and impatient with herself, she had always been so energetic and bouncy now just drying her babies after their bath exhausted her. The last few days she had been feeling really down. Greg was so overprotective and hovering, she found herself snapping at him which was very out of character for her. He was keeping her at arm's length physically he would only give her a rare quick platonic hug; she was frustrated in every sense of the word! He wasn't sleeping well and she knew he had had several nightmares, he had called out and she had shaken him awake three times in the last week. When she had tried to discuss it with him he shrugged it off saying he did not want to discuss it! Dom was sure the nightmares were to do with the hospital, he had called out both Wilson and Cuddy's names loudly enough to wake her.

Last night had been the worst he had thrashed around and was shouting, she had woken him and tried to discuss what he was dreaming about, he had become very defensive and had limped out of the bedroom. Dom woke with a start at four am she reached her leg out to touch him, finding his side of the bed empty she went in search of him. He was asleep in the leather Nordic recliner she had bought for his first father's day; it was wide and had no arms so they could snuggle quite comfortably in it together, many evenings they would lay in front of TV with her snuggled into his chest and his beautiful long fingers' stroking her arm lazily. She had stood for some time smiling at the memory. She took the down comforter from the back of the couch and covered him with it.

"Not Cuddy…...love her!" House had muttered loudly in his sleep.

Dom shuddered at the memory; she had been close to tears all morning she finished brushing her hair trying not to become emotional again.

House walked out from their bathroom having just cleaned his teeth, he pulled his t shirt over his head and took a clean one out of his bureau.

"Nearly ready?" he asked looking at his watch.

"Yes when you are" she replied quietly

They went out and said their goodbyes to Ania and their children.

Monroe was thrilled with the progress that Dom had made in the week she had been home.

"There is still a need for physical therapy, but the weakness in your left side has improved significantly." He gave her a roguish smile "you'll be running rings around him again before you know it." Monroe could feel the tension between House and Dom and was not sure what to make of it.

"She still has headaches especially when she overdoes it which is most of the time, is that a concern?" House enquired

"Well she has had a tumour removed, then a significant time of unconsciousness it's going to take a little time." Monroe said

"And a haemorrhage! How certain can you be that haemorrhage was the result of the extraction. For all we know she could have an aneurysm"

"It happened during the extraction so I would say that it is safe to assume that it was a result of having a tumour of that size removed."

"So you are guessing?"

"Greg stop it!" Dominika cut in she was annoyed with the way House was acting like she wasn't even in the room.

Monroe spoke directly to Dom "We will run some tests and check the blood vessels in your brain, but I'd rather not do it for a couple more weeks because you could still have some swelling and we won't get a good look at things. I'll see you again next Friday and schedule things then. In the meantime carry on with physical therapy, and take it easy, no lifting or exertion, any questions?"

Dom went off to physical therapy and House went off in search of Wilson.

"Hi, how's everything?" Wilson asked as House plonked himself on the couch in Wilson's office after barging in without knocking. House sat bouncing his cane rhythmically not answering immediately, then he turned those startling blue to his friend.

"I'm goanna wreak this!"

"Wreak what?"

"Dom and I, we can't be in the same room without bitching at each other."

"You've been through a lot; it's natural for you guys to take some time before things get back to normal"

"It's like Cuddy all over again, only worse, we have kids! What the hell am I goanna do Wilson?"

James Wilson looked at his friend in dismay, he knew when House thought that thinks were going to blow up in his face he would usually escalate the situation, sometimes to the point of no return.

"This isn't you and Cuddy, this relationship works, House just don't do or say anything rash, just give Dom some space."

"We don't do "space" we actually talk to each other, usually."

"You have both been through a lot, why don't you go away for a couple of nights? Just the two of you."

"Not a good idea right now, we can't have sex yet, not that she's in a loving mood! We'd only fight! She could barely manage to have a conversation on the car ride over here"

"Maybe a few days together will help you reconnect. The restaurant is taken care of, Ania will take care of the twins, what's stopping you?"

"What part of "no sex" don't you get? Who the hell goes away for a few nights to not have sex! Good talk Wilson. I'd better go; Dom should be finished at therapy."

House left a very worried James Wilson to go and meet his wife.

House waited it the lobby, he was giving Cuddy a hard time about a particularly bright and low cut blouse that she was wearing!

"That top makes you look like an Afghani prostitute."

"Well I guess you'd be the expert in that particular field!"

"Hello Lisa" they hadn't noticed Dom until she spoke

"Hi Dom, how's the rehab going?"

"Slowly, Lisa" Dom said quietly they said their good-byes and left.

Lisa Cuddy was watching them leave with a frown on her lovely face, something was amiss, "what has he done now!" she thought to herself.

The one bright spot in the House household was Billy; he had struck up a friendship with the two boys he had the fight with. They been together a lot during their detention time and Billy had helped the both of them with their school work, they in turn were including him in their adolescent adventures! Jed and Patrick were loud and boisterous and could often be found raiding the fridge will Billy after school. Patrick was a huge African American with a ready smile and despite his size and staunch look was a gentle giant. Jed was the star quarter back, athletic and good looking and fiercely protective of his beautiful twin sister. After their initial concern about the friendships Dom and House took joy in watching the boy returning texts and actually having a social Life.

House decided that he couldn't piss Dom off if he made himself scarce, he was unusually not in bed until late and when Dom awoke he was already gone! Sometimes he would mess up his side of the bed and sleep in the lounge still in his clothes so he could make a quick getaway down to the restaurant or sometimes he would take the twins to the park as soon as they had their breakfast, leaving Ania to take Dom to physical therapy. The week past and the collection of people in the building were becoming more and more concerned over the tension existing between Dom and House; they were rarely together at all and when they were there obviously something very wrong between them.

One night Billy was about to leave the apartment to meet his friends they were going to see a movie; he went to find Dom to tell her when he would be home. He found her in the longue alone sitting on the couch. She was staring off into space the TV was on, but as Billy watched her unobserved he was shocked at the sadness radiating from her, she looked so alone! He knew that the twins were in bed, Ania and House were both working down stairs.

He made a decision, a quick text to his friends and he went to join Dom.

"Hi, want some company?"

"Hi Billy, I thought you were going to see a movie, with your friends."

"I was but I feel like a night in, I've hardly been home lately!"

They made small talk for a while Dom asking about school and his new found friends, and how life was for him at school.

"What's the problem with you and House?"

Dom couldn't meet his eyes "We're going through a rough patch; it's been a difficult time for all of us!"

"I know he can be insensitive but he really loves you, whatever he has done surely the fact he kept it together when you were unconscious should give him some brownie points!"

"He was great" she agreed

"Wilson, Cuddy and co expected him to go AWOL but he held it together, I was proud of him."

"He told me you were a great support not only to him, but to mum and the twins. It means a lot to both of us."

"We talked a lot, Wilson was there too. He said that the success of your relationship was all due to you, that you never play games and that if he pissed you off you would get his attention and tell him. You need to sort this and it's up to you. He will just avoid things until they're beyond repair, you know that don't you?"

"I know Billy" he her voice choked and she could barely speak she could hardly tell the boy that House was pining after his old girlfriend "I'll try I promise you I will try to sort this!"

"I'm sorry to nag you, Dom but I feel powerless, House won't even talk about it, told me to keep out of it. I love you both you know!"

"We love you too Billy! Are you going to tell me about this girl you're keen on?"

If there is anyone out there still reading please let me know and I'll get cracking on the next chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

Hi I just have to say a huge thank you for the reviews, I had lost my urge to write but you guy gave it back to me!

Chapter Nineteen

House's evasive tactics worked for the next few days but Dominica was determined to corner him and discuss their problems. The main problem she had was that for the first time in their relationship House was able to move considerably quicker that she could. The weakness in her right side affected he balance so she really had to concentrate when walking. House took advantage of this and made it very hard for Dom to catch him alone and try to talk about their relationship, this served to make the tension between them worse. The brief times they saw each other were usually in passing and there was always someone around so House was able to avoid talking with her about anything to do with their problems. He stayed down in the restaurant until late and more often than not Ania would find him asleep in his chair in the lounge when she was on her way to the kitchen to make here early morning cup of tea. The one time they were alone things escalated quickly into an argument.

"Greg we need to talk"

There were a few statements that sent a chill down his spine and this was defiantly one of them "Can't right now"

"You've been avoiding me all week."

"Busy week" House was looking for an escape route; he could not see how the conversation could end well for him. "What do you want to talk about?" he could tell she was not going to let him go without chewing him out about something

"Is our marriage not important to you?"

House was pissed Dom had been super bitchy with him and now she was going to give him a lecture "Our relationship is important to me, the marriage not so much. If you remember you married me to get a green card; the marriage is a fraud, although you've finally got the bitchy nagging wife down pat!"

"We have children to think of! We can't go on like this"

"I agree with you. We have things to sort out and work on, but don't throw the whole marriage thing in my face Dom, some phony piece of paper is not reason we decided to stay together, we didn't mean a thing we said on our wedding day, you went on honeymoon with you illegal immigrant boyfriend! If you want to talk to me about our relationship that's OK, just don't lecture me about our marriage because its bullshit!"

"You want to separate? Just go, don't let me hold you back" Dom was shocked and close to tears, but she was furious and House became worried for her health. He immediately tried to diffuse things he tried to hug her but she was in no mood to have him touch her "Get your hands off me! If you want "out" Greg just go, I'm not begging you to stay with me!"

"No I don't want out, I just want to get you well, and then we will work out what needs to happen, all I want is for you to take things easy and get through this. Dom I know rehab is a bitch, but I don't know how to help you. Getting this upset is not good for you right now. "

Dom was scared and at breaking point "I know. Greg I know I haven't been easy." Dom said collapsing against his chest "I know I'm being horrible to you, but I can't seem to help it!"

"It's OK, Dom. I've been where you are. I understand. Just promise me you won't make any major decisions right now let's get you well, and then we can work out what you want. I'll do whatever you want!"

House was very upset after leaving Dom and he was sitting down in the empty restaurant at the piano his hands glide over the key as he tried to find solace in the music. Pete Tom and Eli were making sure the tables were set for the evening, then they came and each of them grabbed and instrument and just started to play along. The older men had themselves used music to soothe their battle worn souls, for the next couple of hours the four of them played themselves to a standstill, they had run out of music breathe and energy and silence filled the empty room until Elli said in a wise voice,

"Woman huh"

"What do you know about woman you old coot?" House answered amused

"I know one's given you the blues, son!"

"Yeah just as well there's a spare bed in your digs huh!" House replied "if things get really bad at least I've got you old jailbirds to hang with!"

"I don't know! I seem to remember that you snore!" Pete chipped in.

"Snores like a truck!" Joe agreed

"Bullshit, I don't snore, Dom would have told me!"

"If I snored like that and had a woman who could put up with it, well…" Pete added ignoring House.

"Yip takes a special kinda woman!" Eli joined in

"Like a truck" Joe repeated

"You're all senile." House stated

"Yip", Pete agreed

"But at least we don't snore!" Eli added

It was weird but after playing and chatting with the boys House felt better He knew their teasing about his snoring was their way of telling him that he wasn't perfect and he was lucky to have Dom and they were not going to do anything to help him leave. House headed back upstairs he had made a decision, the evasion tactics he was using were only serving to piss Dom off. He went and checked on Dom and the kids, he had just made coffee when Billy came in from school, he sat with House and Dom while they drank their coffee, he was happy to see that although things were still far from normal, at least the tension seem to have eased between the two of them.

"I've been asked to join a band." He told them "Do you think I should?"

"Are they any good?" House asked

"They're not bad for a high school band, their lead guitarist broke his hand, and Mr Green, who is the music teacher suggested me to them."

"It might be fun." Dom said she was thrilled that Billy's confidence was growing enough for him to even consider this.

"What do they play?" House asked

"Bit of everything, there's a school fundraiser at the end of the month and they are supposed to be playing there, they have only got a few weeks to get someone up to speed. I think I could do it if only for the fundraiser."

Billy played both electric and acoustic guitar and he has a great singing voice too. House had taught him to play and he used music much the way House had, to help himself through the tough times.

"That sounds good! If you need any help let me know." House offered

"Well I was going to ask if you would help us, they are all pretty disorganised and Mr Green has kind put me in charge."

The next afternoon House and Billy were down in the empty restaurant they both had an acoustic guitar on their lap and an electric on a stand beside them. House was giving Billy some work on the songs he knew that the band he had joined would be playing.

"Would it be OK if we practiced here on the weekend?"

"I don't see why not, I'd like to hear you play with them."

"Would you mind listening and giving us some advice?"

"If it's OK with them it's OK with me"

House had the feeling that Billy had something on his mind but he didn't want to push him.

"Everything OK with you?"

"No not really"

"Anything I can help with?"

Billy paused and took a breath "Yeah, House you could do a lot to help!"

House looked at the boy his expression now wary "OK shoot!"

"Things aren't too good between you and Dom?"

"It's been a rough month, Billy!"

"Not good enough House!" Brown eyes locked with blue, Billy continued "you told Wilson and I that Dom made it easy, she drew the dots close together so even you couldn't screw your relationship up"

"I did say that! What's your point?"

"It's your turn to make it easy for her, there's something going on with her and if you don't know what it is, you need to find out!"

"Sounds easy, but I can't force her to tell me what's wrong, sometimes "almost dying" changes a person's priorities what they settled for before they won't settle for after. There's not much I can do Bill, you can't make someone love you!"

"How do you know that's what's going on? You think you have it all figured out! How can you be sure?"

"I've been through it before, twice!"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really but I guess there'll be no peace until I do."

"Right"

"When my leg happened I was in a five year relationship with a lawyer, her name was Stacey I trusted her to make decisions for me but she went against my wishes, she saved my life, in doing so I was left a cripple. I was in love with her, but I couldn't get past it I blamed her. I drove her away, and then I was devastated that she left. With Cuddy she thought she was going to die, I thought she was going to die; I took a Vicodon because I just couldn't be there for her without it, you see Bill I'm a weak, shallow bastard and I guess that she realised it and needed more."

"And you drove into her house?"

"Not one of my better moves was it?"

"No but if you hadn't done it, you wouldn't have come into my life."

"That really would have been terrible."

Billy smiled "Yeah" there was a comfortable silence between the two for a few minutes then Billy spoke again "Do you love Dom?"

House was surprised at the question "Why would you even ask that?"

"Because you've just given up, seems you are prepared to fight for me, you fought for Eli, Pete and Joe but you are just going roll over and let Dom, Sophie and Will slip away without a fight!"

"I…." House was choked up, he wouldn't usually have let this conversation continue, he would deflect, and insult and he would use the "black belt" he had in sarcasm to avoid any situation like this, but he couldn't bring himself to use those dubious skills on the young man sitting beside him "I don't have a choice"

"That's absolute bullshit House!"

"Hey watch your mouth"

"Do you know what your trouble is?"

Houses defences rose it was a question his father had put to him many a time "I'm sure you are about to enlighten me!"

"You just don't know what a great man you are; you push people away because you don't believe anyone can truly love you. You're sure that one day they'll realise you're not worth it."

House felt uncomfortable he found insults easier to deal with "Just stop!"

"I can't House" the boy was crying now "This is just too important! I'm so scared; you are the puzzle solver House! Solve this please I beg you don't quit on us we need you, Sophie, Will and I are counting on you please House don't let us down."

"I don't want to, but I can't promise you, I'm not good at this Bill I wish I was but I'm not!'

"You'll start telling yourself that we are better off without you." House couldn't meet the boy's eyes he was very close to being right "You are better than you know House, you are my hero no matter what, and I just know that if you set your mind to finding out what's wrong, you'll do it!"

"I'll do my best I promise, Bill" House let his fingers drift over the guitar strings.

Billy looked at the man he had come to love so much "I know we can count on you! Can we go over the rift again?"

"Sure" House was relieved to change the subject!

I'd love to hear from you!


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you so much for the kind reviews they inspired me to finish the next chpter long before I expected to! If there is enough intrest I have some ideas that could have this fic comtinue a while longer, thanks for reading cheers Clare

Chapter Twenty

Dom reached her foot out during the night to find House's side of the bed empty; she pulled herself over and buried her face in his pillow. House had spent so little time sleeping in their bed lately that she could barely smell his cologne. She looked over at the clock, it was after two, he must be asleep in the lounge, both he and Billy he been very quiet when they had come up from the restaurant in the early evening then House had helped feed and bath their babies then after dinner he had gone back down to help in the restaurant. She smiled as she recalled him leaving then unexpectedly returning to drop a tender kiss on her lips; she could almost feel the fuzz from his top lip.

Dom rolled out of bed pulled on her robe and walked out to the kitchen, this had become quite a ritual she would go and cover her husband with the down comforter that lived on the back of the couch. She knew that House would never grab it and cover himself because he liked to keep up the pretence that he had just fallen asleep in front of television. He would be stretched out with the chair in full recline his long legs sprawled over the footstool, Nikes discarded on the ground close by. She would cover him and often sit and watch him sleep, sometimes he would have a nightmare, calling out loudly in his sleep. When that happened they were both in hell!

As Dom reached the lounge she was surprised the TV was off and her husband was nowhere to be found, she went to the kitchen, there she found freshly made coffee and someone had polished off most of the banana cake that she had made the day before, the banana cake leaned toward Billy but the coffee was definitely House although why he would be drinking coffee at this hour of the morning was beyond her. She went back to the lounge to look for clues to his whereabouts, when she heard a sound coming from the foyer of their apartment.

There she found him sitting on the cold tiles he was leaning against the wall legs stretched out; the noise was being made by a small pink ball which he was throwing against the wall with one hand and catching and returning deftly with the other. He didn't see her standing there for some time; he was staring hard at the pale wall as though it had some answers. Dom opened the door a little wider to get his attention.

He looked up and her, he didn't seem surprised to see her; he shot her a small smile all the while never breaking the rhythm of the ball hitting tiles and the wall. She walked over and sat beside him, they sat for some time in companionable silence then suddenly as if he had come to a decision about something he stopped and looked at her. The he got stiffly to his feet, the hours sitting on the cold tiles taking their toll. Without saying a word he held out his hand and pulled her to her feet. He stooped and picked up the empty plate and cup and the headed back into the lounge.

"Are you tired?" he asked quietly

"Not really"

"Good! Sit" he said gesturing toward his chair then he headed to the kitchen with a "be right back" over his shoulder. Dom could hear him rattling around, then he returned with two cups of coffee, he placed one beside her then his on the coffee table, he then grabbed her hand crème and sat on the foot stool. Then he picked up her feet and started to massage them one at a time, he was concentrating on his task with great intensity, Dom watched him from under heavy eyelids, she was feeling blissfully relaxed, she was convinced that this man had magic hands.

"Not going to sleep on me, are you"

"Not a chance, do I get to return the favour?"

"Not now" his blue eyes looked into hers "If you could do one thing, magic no limits, but you've only got ten seconds to decide what it would be? Starting now!" he glanced at his watch his hands never stopping their magic. Dom was not surprised at the question, House and she often played silly games like this although it had been sometime since they had shared this kind of intimacy. It felt good! "Times nearly up" he interrupted her thinking.

"I would pick up this place and move it far away!"

"What the apartment?"

"The whole building and everyone in it" she leaned back and closed her eyes "I would invite Sam and Wilson to dinner so they would get hijacked and have to come with us."

"Where are we moving to?"

"I don't care, somewhere warmer maybe."

House was considering this very carefully he was deep in thought when Dom voice asked

"My turn now" House nodded in reply and handed her his watch

"If you could spend the day with anyone alive or dead, who would it be? Oh and you are not allowed to have sex with them" she glanced at the watch "five seconds!"

"Your dad" he said "I'd spend the day with your dad"

This moved Dom and her eyes filled with tears she had been expecting Einstein, a musician or some hot sex symbol. The fact that he wanted to meet her father really touched her.

"There might be a language barrier! Why would you choose him?"

"When you and Ania speak of him even after all this time there's a lot of love, I want to be that kind of husband and father, besides he's half of your DNA" he looked at her "why the tears"

"I don't know I get so emotional lately!"

"Are you ready for the next question?"

"OK "she handed him back his watch

"You have all the time in the world to answer this question" he looked deep in her eyes "Why would you move us away? What are you running from?"

"What makes you think I'm running away?"

"You didn't want to move somewhere; you wanted to move away from here!" he was still massaging although he had moved up to her calves now. "Please trust me tell me what's got you so scared, if the reason is valid, hell we'll move if that is what you need!"

Dom couldn't look him in the eye; she didn't want to talk about his nightmares he was always so touchy about things like that, she really didn't want to discuss it.

"I….." she got choked up she shook her head and couldn't continue.

"Monsters live in the dark. Dom I can't fix this if I don't know what's wrong. Trust me please!"

Her head lifted, she looked into his eyes the tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I know how you feel about Cuddy!" her voice was barely audible.

House was confused never in a million year would he have thought this was about Cuddy. Dom could see the shock and confusion on his face.

"I told you when Rachael was sick that I care about her…." House was lost for words

"Your nightmares, you've been screaming her name, saying you love her. This is not just once Greg you've done it regularly." Dom was really crying now.

House stood up he pulled Dom into his arms "Shit! No wonder…I'm so sorry that would have done my head in too!" He scooped her up into his arms.

"Be careful, don't hurt your leg"

He turned and sat down in the chair with her in his lap "What exactly did I say?"

Dom's hand reached up to stroke his check "A lot of it was garbled you were distraught but you never woke."

House had always had dreams but usually his leg would cramp up and he would wake in a great deal of pain, since the new meds House did not get the cramps that had plagued him for years. Dom had always been marvellous at helping him deal with the cramping problem, she was really the first person that he'd let see the pain he suffered. He didn't want to discuss his dreams but he owed it Dom. He thought back to his talk with Billy, the kid was right it was time for him to front.

"I've had this dream since you left hospital, I'm having a discussion with my dad we're right over there, I always see the photo of you and kids over his shoulder" House paused Dom could tell House was uncomfortable talking about this. His dad was one of the few things that were off limits to discuss. "He's in his uniform and he's quite young. He's much much bigger than me even though I'm a grown man and I am taller than he is, was" House took a deep breathe "I'm searching the house and you and the kids are gone, your stuff and theirs are all gone. I run through to Billy's room its empty too." Dom kissed his cheek she was crying now "then I see him he's right there. I'm screaming "where are they?" he says calm as you like "what did you expect? The trouble with you Greg is you never learn! Nobody could put up with you; your weak and unreliable she's left you just like Stacey and Cuddy" House stopped Dom could tell the toll it was taking on him.

"It's alright Greg! It will all be OK"

"I start screaming "She's not like Cuddy! I love her Dad I love her!" then he says in a cold voice "Too bad" I think it ends then, that's all I remember anyway,

"Have you had dreams like this before?"

"Yeah since I was a kid, I don't think I've talked in my sleep before though. I was worried right since you were diagnosed, my only two relationships before this one ended after a health crisis. I was pretty sure you'd come to your senses and want out" He rubbed his forehead "I'm so sorry I hurt you Dom, I'm screwed up to say the least."

She looked into his eyes and said "The very least!" then she grinned "but at least you're not boring!"

"Come on lets go to bed."

If you are reading I'd love to hear from you!


	21. Chapter 21

Hi I must thank the people who have so kindly reviewed my fic! You have no idea how lovely it is to get even a few words of encouragement!

Chapter Twenty One

Dom and House were lying in bed; the coffee they had consumed was only part of the reason that they were still awake at 4am. Dom was still a little shocked at the content of Greg's dream and the fact that even though it wasn't a real happening, his father was still such a destructive force in her husband's life. She lay with her head on his chest and her hand lay on his heart, his fingers stroked her arm lazily.

"You OK?" He asked tentatively. House didn't really want to talk further about what had happened but knew Dom was brooding about it and was trying to support her, it was not something that came easily to him.

"I am fine but a little scared" Dom lifted her head to meet his eyes "Lets never stop talking to each other again, it scares me just how we let this escalate"

"I'm sorry" House said softly he couldn't hold her gaze "I never meant to hurt you like that"

The pain and sincerity in his voice sent a shiver up her spine, when he was at his most vulnerable and stripped of the bravado that he used to insulate him from the world, Dom felt privileged to be in a place she knew few people had ever been with him.

"It was hardly intentional! I was kind of bitchy if you recall! I was terrified of losing you." Her voice was soft and a little shaky "You just don't know what you mean to me, I wish I could prove to you just how special and loved you are". Dom could feel House withdrawing from her; he found it so difficult to accept praise or love.

"You should get some sleep!" he deflected

"I'm not tired" she had slipped her hand and arm up and under his T shirt, House smiled. Dom would, when sitting watching TV in the chair they always snuggled in, or in bed would sometimes even in her sleep do this. Ania and Billy would always roll their eyes and comment when it happened as she dozed in front of a movie embarrassing Dom, but it seemed like an automatic thing.

"You're hand and arm begs to differ! Not that I'm objecting, my chest is the equivalent of Sophie sucking her thumb or Will rubbing his eyebrow!"

"You have no idea how I've missed it!"

"My chest?"

"Mm, I love your chest!"

"Ditto" House added in a thoughtful voice "Dom, how would you feel about adopting Billy?"

Dom lifted her head sleepily "I thought we had!"

"Yeah but not legally, when we had the problem with the fight, it stuck in my craw to say that we're his guardians, we are the only parents he's got, but legally we're never going to be that! I'd like to do it before he turns eighteen."

"Have you talked to him about it? He may not want to; his name is the only thing he has from his parents!"

That is unless of course, you count his criminal record, and his scars and broken bones! It's not about his name he can keep his name as is. I just want to be more that some guardian"

"Wow I didn't know that you were still so angry with his parents!"

"Yeah, I hate them they didn't deserve a kid like him!"

"You have to be careful Greg he still has a selective memory about them, you can't run them down without making him feel bad, and he doesn't believe any of it was intentional!"

"Yeah they accidently burnt and beat him."

"We don't know what happened; please don't let him know how you feel about them!"

"I won't, it's just good to be able to vent! Do you think he'd rather let things be, you know stay as they are?"

"I don't know. I do know that this is a really sensitive matter in which we could all get hurt! Are you sure you want to do this? "

"I think he is more than worth the risk! Let's talk with him in the morning, don't worry if he's not keen I won't push it." He gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head "Go to sleep, I'll help your mom in the morning, you just sleep. I have an appointment with the pain Doc at eleven; he emailed he's back in town for a special case and wants to discuss some things, I'd like you to come."

"Ok I'd like to meet him."

House lay beside Dom, he felt so relieved it made him shudder to think of how close he had come to screwing up the most important thing in his life. "Good old dad, you're dead and you can still get to me" he thought.

The next morning House was heading up to give Dom her morning cuppa, he had been helping Ania with breakfast, when he saw Billy.

"Hey Billy have you got a minute?"

"Patrick's mom was going to pick me up; it's pretty wet out there!"

"Text Patrick and tell him I'll drive you."

"Okay….?"

House looked over his shoulder "You coming? Dom's awake."

Billy was curious and a little anxious; he knew House and Dom had been going through a rough patch, House looked exhausted but up beat so hopefully this had nothing to do with their relationship.

House handed Dom her tea and she shot him a loving smile, Billy felt relief wash over him. He was still unprepared for what came out of House's mouth.

"Billy, Dom and I want to formally adopt you!" House paused at the surprised look on the boy's face, the little he could see that was not obscured by his hair. "I know you have a Mom and Dad, and, we will always respect their place in your life" House was a little unsure how the boy was taking this information when he didn't respond he continued "You don't have to change your name or call us mum and dad, it will just give us the legality of being your parents. We want this a lot but if you don't just say! You don't have to….."

"House! You had me at hello!" Billy ran his hand through his hair and House and Dom got a rare look at his face, it was emotional and had tears running unashamedly down it. The boy reached out with his super long arms and pulled both House and Dom into a hug. "Of course I want to be a House, my name means nothing to me, and it's probably not my real name anyway." His voice was shaky and full of emotion "You guys are my family, and I love you so much!"

They stood in the three way hug, all quite overcome with the emotion of the moment when House spoke.

"Chick flick Wednesday has to stop!"

House was referring to Wednesday nights when he was playing with the band in the restaurant and Ania was at the front desk, Billy and Dom always hired a DVD to watch. "You had me at hello! What the hell are you doing to him!" he turned to Billy "from now on for every 'Notebook' or 'Jerry McGuire' you see with her you have to watch two 'Dirty Harry' movies with me!"

"Greg has watched Jerry McGuire three times with me!" Dom said to Billy who was laughing and crying.

"That must have MADE HIS DAY!" Billy quipped

"I had an ulterior motive!" House leered at Dom then turned to Billy "it's acceptable to watch that crap with someone you love if it's going to put them in a loving mood!"

I'll remember that if I ever get a girlfriend!" Billy laughed "We'd better go or I'm going be late for school!"

That afternoon House and Dom returned home after going to the hospital and then they went on to their lawyers. They wanted to see what they needed to do to start proceedings for the adoption. They returned to the apartment, Will and Sophie came running out of the kitchen to greet them. They could hear Ania laughing with someone in the kitchen, and were surprised to find her drinking coffee with Michael Tritter. Dom was introduced as she looked curiously between the tall detective and her mother; it had been a long time since she had seen her mother look so animated.

"I have some news regarding your boy, I had a high court judge, who is friend of mine review the case, and he believes if you as his guardians and the boy himself relinquish any liability for compensation he can wipe the slate clean!"

"You mean the whole good behaviour thing?" House asked

"He seems to think what happen here was so far outside the law that Billy's convictions should be erased. I've a lot of information which I can't legally show you, that points to so much wrong with his case, the kid could conceivably sue the state!"

"So if we sign a waiver to say we will make no claim for compensation, the whole thing just goes away!"

"Pretty much, I have been trying to find more information about his case but everything that happened after his parent's death has been conveniently lost! Small town policing at its worst I'm afraid. I managed to find finger print information on his parents; I ran it and it turns out they had been arrested for drug offences in another state."

"So you have their real names?"

"Andrew John Williams and Greer Alice Timms"

"How sure are you that they were legit?"

"Documents they both had driver licences and passports, they had a son John Peter Williams, who is eighteen in ten days." Tritter handed House a copy of what was surely Billy's birth certificate.

"Where did all this happen?"

"California, but evidently his parent both had southern accents"

"Really according to whom?"

"A social workers report, they were arrested for drug offenses and their son was taken and put into a foster home, he was five years old." He took some photos out of a file, two mug shots of which were almost defiantly Billy's parents and of an older couple "These two ran the foster home, the boy was there for three months, there was numerous complaints from them that the boy's parents were always hanging around their home. Then after three months they reported the boy missing saying his parents snatched him."

"Big surprise!" House commented "Was there any evidence of abuse?"

"No they were junkies, but the social workers commented that their son was articulate and well care for." Tritter leant back "They were charged with dealing, but those charges were later dropped through lack of evidence, but it was during this time they were in custody and the boy was taken into care. They had no money for a lawyer so they were having trouble getting him back."

"How old we they?" Dom asked

"Twenty three, they were both twenty three."

"They must have been so desperate!" Dom's eyes were welling with tears "they must have had him when they were just a bit older than he is now!"

"Don't feel sorry for them Dom, Billy or John is the victim here!"

"His injuries seem to have happened while he was in the foster home; it was closed down six months after Billy or John disappeared." Tritter paused "A twelve year old boy told his teacher some weeks after John disappeared that a boy died in the home sparking an investigation. It seems there was an accident with a pot of oil as far as we know some object, possibly a ball landed in the pot splashing John or Billy, the boy panicked and bolted but tripped at the top of the stairs, the witness said that he was lifeless and he saw the foster father take the boy wrapped in a blanket out the back door. They dug up the yard and looking for a body. The foster parent confessed to giving the injured boy to his parents who we think were living in their car somewhere close, the trail goes cold until the death of the parents five years later."

"Billy was right! He always said his parents were never violent or abusive until his dad started taking some drug that made him crazy!" House rubbed his chin "They obviously drove out of the area as quickly as they could, taking the boy to hospital would have been out of the question. Shit, the burns and the fractures it's a wonder he survived. Luckily the oil splashed rather than spilled, his burns which at some stage were infected are quite uniform, that's why we all presumed they were inflicted by a cigarette or such like. The kid must have been in agony!"

"What are we going to tell him?" Dom asked House softly

"The truth, he deserves no less." He turned to Tritter "Would you be able to stay and answer any question that he has? I'll tell him but he may need to hear some of it from you."

Remember a few words are a great gift! Have a nice day!


	22. Chapter 22

Hi to those still reading this is a much longer chapter, I hope not too long for you!

Chapter Twenty Two

Michael Tritter was surprised to be sitting eating dinner with the House family; he had stayed to talk to Billy and answer any questions the boy may have. Not many people had truly surprised the cynical detective but observing Greg House with William Timms went a long way to restore his faith in humanity. He knew how close to the surface House's anger with the kid's parents was from their earlier discussion. He was fascinated to watch the gentle way he broke the news of how his injuries had occurred and Billy's time in foster care. The way the boy looked at his parents mug shots broke the adults in the room hearts. House was way out of his comfort zone but not for a moment did he try to deflect or hide.

The more he observed House he had the realisation that the maverick doctor was more than likely the product of an abusive home, it explained a lot, the self-destructive behaviour and risk taking! It had always amazed him just how loyal the people around him were. Years before he had put all sorts of pressure on the people in his life to have them turn against the doctor to no avail. He found observing the man nearly a decade later quite fascinating.

The chatter around the table was noisy and generally boisterous with much laughter, and banter. House and Dom teased and flirted with each other, while Billy and Ania rolled their eyes. Will and Sophie were cute and for the main part well behaved. They were joined by three older gentlemen, who were collectively referred to as the "uncles" or "Blues brothers" Michael learned later the three had been incarcerated with both House and Billy.

Tritter watched as Dom piled her plate high; House on the other hand had dished a very small meal for himself, ate it quickly and then started to steal a spud or slice of meat off his wife's plate. Then Dom discreetly swopped plates and House finished her meal. He noticed how no one encouraged or commented on what the twins ate off their plates.

"Are you finished?" was all Dom asked Will and Sophie as she collected the plates and with the help of the other adults brought out a dessert.

Tritter watched as the same scenario played out with Dom and House as had happened with the main course, with House eating his wife's left over food. Two friends of Billy's arrived just as they had started eating dessert, they happily went and dished themselves a main meal when invited and joined them at the huge dining table. When dinner was finished everyone helped clean up and the boys disappeared to study, Billy paused and put his hand on Michael Tritter's shoulder and said a quiet thank you on his way out. Tritter who had not intended even to stay for dinner found himself having a game of checkers with Wilson House, it was weird but the little boy who was not yet three was pretty good!

"Watch it he'll beat you!" Ania said as she placed a cup of coffee on the table beside him. House had disappeared he was going to show the "Uncles" how to use their new flat screen TV! When he returned he was chucking.

"I'll give them five minutes and they'll need me to show them how to change channels!"

"I've never seen them so excited!" Dom laughed coming in behind him. Sophie ran to her mother to be picked up but was scooped up by her father!

"Remember Moms not allowed to pick you up Miss Muppet!" Dom sat on the chair and House popped the little girl onto his wife's lap. "Tea?" he asked her then disappeared into the kitchen returning with Dom's tea just as Elli arrived with a confused look on his face, clutching a remote control.

"Let's write it on down for you!"

"We want to watch 'Shawshank Redemption!"

"I thought you'd be sick to death of prison stories by now!"

House wrote and explained the steps on a piece of paper then picking up his cane followed the old man back to their apartment.

"How did Greg's appointment go with the pain specialist go?" Ania asked her daughter

"The doctor is pleased; the meds have at least stopped the cramps at night, he is hopeful he can reduce his pain further. He couldn't believe that he has been in that much pain for so long; I think it helped Greg for someone to acknowledge the extent of the pain in which he lives. He always dismisses it I think because he feels it's weak to show it!" Dom's eyes were glazed with tears she cuddled her daughter close "it will be amazing if he can be without pain."

"It's like the three stooges round there!" House limped in "More coffee? Tea?" he asked before getting himself a cup.

"Dom laughed "I bet they all think they know best!"

"Actually Elli's the only one brave enough to touch it!" House put a stethoscope from around his neck into a drawer "We need to get some X-rays of Pete's chest, he is still breathless, it could be his heart, I don't know how we'll get him to the hospital!"

Sadly the three old guys were very nervous of leaving the building, Dom and House had developed a courtyard in which the three old men kept a wonderful vegetable garden and they were happy to wander around the building and restaurant but any venture outside was viewed with great trepidation!

"I'll do some bloods tomorrow and we can drop them when you go to therapy." He said as he perched on the side of the chair where Dom and Sophie sat.

Later as he drove back to his lonely apartment Michael Tritter thought about the evening. He marvelled at how life can change, House was the last person he would have thought would have a family; albeit an unusual collection of people but it worked. It was a happy place! He thought of Billy Timms, it was sad that two miserable mug shots were all the kid had to remember his parents by! At least he had a home with people who cared about him.

The next day Ania dropped Dom at the hospital for her therapy, she was dropping the blood samples at the desk in the clinic when Cuddy and Monroe walked in. They all exchanged pleasantries and Monroe asked Dom if she'd been contacted about her follow up procedures'.

"I received an appointment in the mail this morning for the end of next week for the scan, but nothing yet for the other. Greg said non urgent procedures' get low priority."

"He's right, but I'll try to move them both forward, you can't really start intensive rehab until we know all is well, and less delay there the better. How are the headaches now?"

Dom smiled "They are becoming less severe and frequent; I'm feeling really good these last few days. It's very frustrating, there is so little I can do especially with the children, although if I think back to where things were a month ago I really shouldn't complain!"

"What do you need" Cuddy addressed Monroe who explained the concern about Dom's post op bleed and how he didn't want her to really start anything strenuous until they had checked the blood vessels in her brain. "Leave it to me I'll see what I can do?"

Dom was working with the physiotherapist, who was doing gentle stretches with Dom's leg when Monroe walked into the rehab wing.

"It pays to have friends in high places" he boomed in his thick Irish accent then he addressed the therapist "We're going to have to cut things short today, this young lady has some appointments in about five minutes!"

Monroe and Dom headed down to Nuclear Medicine together when Monroe asked "Are you going to call House and tell him?"

"I think I might just surprise him, is there any chance I could take copies home to show him?"

"I think I could manage that"

An hour later back at the House residence Ania went in search of House finding him paying accounts online in his study or music room.

"Greg, Dom just rang she wants you to meet her downtown." House had heard the phone ring he never picked up much to the annoyance of the others in the household but it was just the way he was. Ania explained that one of Dom's childhood friends was in town and had invited both her and House to lunch with her in a small hotel in the middle of town."

"What does she want me to go for? I won't even be able to understand them babbling on!"

"I don't know, but she is really excited to see her, it is only natural that she would want her to meet you."

House moaned and groaned he tried to get Dom on her cell phone but she wasn't picking up.

"She always turns the sound off when she goes to the hospital!" Ania smiled at Houses annoyance he really was a grumpy child at times!

"I have to pick something up downtown anyway" he said now resigned to having to go and meet his wife.

"Dom said Ava doesn't have a vehicle so she has arranged for them to park your car for you."

"That was good of her!" he said sarcastically, he was really in a pissy mood now.

A little over an hour later House had gone and picked up an item he had ordered and he headed to the quaint little hotel that Dom's friend was staying at when he pulled up they were expecting him and someone was ready to take his car, he hesitated then retrieved something from the console and headed into the restaurant only to be told that the meal was to be served upstairs in room 10. A young man showed him to the lift and on to a room House was surprised that the young man knocked once then unlocked the door to show House in.

"Enjoy your lunch sir" he said and left.

House went into the room and was surprised to find no one there, he was about to call after the bell hop that he'd been shown to the wrong room when he noticed a large brown envelope on the table with his name on it. In fact it had Dom's unruly scrawl which read "FOR YOUR EYES ONLY DR HOUSE!

It had copies of the scans and such like, which had been taken earlier that morning and a handwritten letter from Gabe Monroe stating that in his opinion Dom's brain looked perfect, no sign of aneurisms or tumours' and any swelling had dispersed!

House looked around the room it was beautiful the whole hotel had a French flavour and this room was no different.

He smiled to himself he could hear splashes coming from the bathroom and he headed over and opened the door to see his wife sitting in a large old fashioned tub up to her chin in bubbles.

"Is Ava somewhere under there? I didn't think threesomes were your thing!"

"You are right about that. I could never share you!" she sat up enough for House to be able to catch a glimpse of her breasts through a bubble bikini "Don't be shy it's a big tub!" she said saucily

House need no more encouragement as he slipped out of his clothes and sank into the perfumed water. The faucet was in the middle so he could comfortably face his wife their legs tangling.

"So are we renting the room by the hour?" he asked he was kind of turned on by the fact all the staff probably presumed they were having an illicit affair.

Dom lifting her leg stroked his chest "We have it until noon tomorrow!" House took her other leg and began to massage her calf muscles, Dom let her foot wander and stroke Houses inner thigh, they caressed and teased each other until they could no longer bear it, they exited the bath playfully drying each other with the huge fluffy white towels the hotel supplied, then they tumbled together on the bed.

The afternoon was spent making love and laughing with each other. They finally remembered to eat phoning down to the kitchen for their lunch to be bought up around 2 o'clock. House answered the door in the hotel bathrobe. Dom had pre-ordered their lunch when she had checked in.

House lifted the covers on the plates and asked "which one do you want?"

"I don't care, they both sounded so good I couldn't chose, I thought we could share."

The afternoon past, they actually slept for a couple of hours. Just on dusk they lay on the beautiful king size bed, House lay against the foot board the numerous pillows had moved around they lay facing each other. Dom was talking, House was looking! Dom was wearing a pale grey silk singlet top with matching boxer shorts, when she spoke she was as always expressive, her hand and arms moving as she talked. House was mesmerised the singlet clung in all the right places, her nipples showed clearly through the delicate fabric he was overcome by her erotic beauty. He was wondering how the hell he not only scored a woman like her! He was always amazed by the fact that she loved him! She paused expectantly as if expecting an answer to some question he clearly hadn't heard. She stopped realising he was in his own little world! She looked at him he was framed beautifully as he lay in a cloud of white; his eyes so very blue his salt and pepper hair. She loved the little light grey patch on his short beard. Dom let her eyes wander over his almost naked length he had the most beautiful long legs, even the hideous scar did not detract from the image. She looked at the blank almost guilty expression on his face.

"Sorry what did you say?" he asked softly. Their eyes locked they lay there just looking into each other's eyes.

"Doesn't matter" she smiled softly "I'm so glad we did this, life just gets too busy!"

"Let's do it more often, just a night say once a month?" he paused as she nodded in agreement "we could alternate, I'll plan next month."

"OK I'd love that!" she felt really happy she moved to his end of the bed and lay with her head on his shoulder "Do you want dinner? We could ring the kids and say good night then go somewhere if you want."

"We'll ring the kids, but if it's OK with you I'd rather not move from this bed till I have to!"

"Shall we order then ring home?"

Dom awoke early the next morning; she stretched her leg to touch her lover but raised her head to look for him when she found his side of the bed cold. He was sitting on the small couch that faced toward the window, he had opened the drapes and was sitting watching the sun come up over the city. He was deep in thought; he had that look on his face that he often got when he was in a situation that was way out of his comfort zone.

"Got something on your mind, big fella?"

He was a little startled "Hi! Did you sleep well?"

He smiled as she stretched and answered "Did I ever!" he always thought Dom looked so sexy when she woke. She was just one of those naturally happy people; it was very rare for her to wake in a bad mood. She smiled invitingly and said "it's nice and warm in here big fella!"

House hesitated for a moment then got to his feet and joined Dom on the bed. She knew he was mulling over something but it was always best to let him tell her what was on his mind when he was ready. She spent the next hour playfully taking his mind and body elsewhere. They ordered breakfast and were sitting at the small table wearing the fluffy white hotel robes when House went all thoughtful again. Dom could tell he was nervous about something, about what she had no idea; the more she knew Greg House she realised how little she really knew him, he really was an onion he certainly had layers!

"Are you OK Greg? You seem uneasy about something."

"Yeah I am! What the hell I'm just gonna do it." He got up and hobbled around the small table, he had no idea where his cane was, he stopped in front of a very surprised Dom then leaning on the arm of the nearby couch he dropped onto one knee quite unsteadily. Then he took her hand looked into her eyes and said in a soft but firm voice.

"Marry me Dom"

"I…We are married"

"Marry me again, mean it this time! I want to get married for real."

"But you don't believe in marriage" Dom was confused

"I believe in this marriage, you've made a believer of me! So it's a no?"

"I need to know why, is it because of our argument?"

"You haven't referred to me as your husband since."

"Do I normally?"

"Yes, I know it's my fault I was feeling insecure, and I said our marriage isn't real. I didn't mean it; this marriage is the most real thing in my life. This isn't just because of the fight I was planning to ask you before you got sick. The other day when you were down in the restaurant and you introduced me to that new chef you called me your partner."

"You are my partner!"

"For he knew I was your dammed business partner, he could have been trying to grab your arse for all I know!"

"You are making a lot out of this, Greg! Do you think I'd let anyone but you grab my behind?"

"You haven't been wearing your wedding ring!"

"Well neither have you!" Greg didn't have one "and for your information it's too big for me at the moment and I'm scared I'll lose it, that ring belonged to my grandmother!"

House felt stupid, he was down on one knee arguing when his intention was quite different, he knew Dom was confused.

"I know it seems weird and out of the blue, Dom but I really want this! We can do whatever you want, church wedding, Vegas I just want us to do this and for it to be real!"

"It is real; since you tore up out prenuptial agreement when I was pregnant it's been real to me. I'll admit your comments about us not meaning our vows did hit home and maybe I have felt a little weird about calling you my husband." She reached down he was still on one knee, he looked really uncomfortable, she stroked his scruffy cheek and said in a serious voice "Greg House I would love to marry you, it won't be in Vegas by Elvis" House feigned disappointment "Or in a church. If it's OK with you I'd like to get married to you at home with our family, to be honest I really liked our first wedding!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was the beginning of something really special."

"Can you reach my jacket" it was hanging on the back of the chair he had been sitting on, Dom handed it to him. He unzipped the pocket and produced a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond solitaire he took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger; it was a little bit loose.

"You have lost some weight! Funny you don't think of fingers losing weight."

Dom was surprised House rarely bought her things and she had not in her wildest dreams expected a ring especially one like this! "Can we afford this?"

"Long as the kids don't want to go to college" he joked "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, stunning"

"Yeah" he agreed but he was looking at her!

I'd love to hear from you if you are reading!


	23. Chapter 23

Hi I'm sorry that it has taken so long to update, I still suffering a little post House Blues! I would dearly like to know if there are people out there still reading so reviews even just a couple of words are most appreciated!

Chapter Twenty Three

It had been decided that House and Dominica would renew their vows ten days after House's proposal. They would have a private ceremony in their apartment and then a dinner in the restaurant which was closed for their private function. The dinner was to celebrate Billy's adoption which they were assured would be official by then, the renewing of vows and the fact that Dom's tumour was gone!

The mood in the "Household" was upbeat and busy, House was helping Billy with his concert preparations for the end of term, they had all noticed a difference in the boy's confidence he was much more outgoing than any of them had ever seen him. He was enjoying hanging out with House they had worked out some songs that were going to be great, they had rehearsals at the club after school and weekends.

One night when Jed and Patrick came over to study Jed's sister, Becky arrived with them.

"Sorry my sister invited herself!"

"Hey Billy was helping me with my science and maths long before you two bozo's came along, weren't You Sweet William?"

"I believe I was! The more the merrier" Billy was happy just to be around her! It had been over a month since she had broken up with her boyfriend Dylan, although they had a pattern of breaking up then getting back together, this was the longest they had been broken up. Billy really disliked the handsome quarter back, he knew he was behind the fight that he had with Jed and Patrick and he was well known for stirring things then letting others take the blame. Jed had confided in Patrick and Billy that when Becky and Dylan broke up Becky would stay at home and mope until Dylan came back begging her to forgive him, this was usually after dating someone else or several someone else's!

House raised his eyebrows when he saw Becky with the boys, it was a regular thing having Jed and Patrick around but this was the first time Becky had been with them. She was beautiful and bubbly and seemed so much older than her twin brother, they were going through old biology exam papers, then working out where they could improve. House was reading a medical journal, Dom and her mother were at a movie and the twins were in bed. He couldn't help but eaves drop on their banter the more he heard the more impressed with Becky he became, she was smart and sassy but even though she gave the boys plenty of cheek it was clever not mean spirited. They were discussing a question and Billy was trying to explain something to the others but was only confusing them more.

"Oh for crap sake!" House shouted startling them all, He limped into the kitchen and grabbed a white board marker and returned and started to drawn on the rich cream paint on the kitchen wall.

"Dom's going to be pissed at you when she sees that!" Billy stated as House started to label parts of the body to give them an anatomy lesson.

"You've seen the size of the rock on her finger. She's not gonna be pissed at me anytime soon! Now pay attention."

House started explaining the different parts of the body and what they did, he used all sorts of metaphors' some of which were sports ones, at one stage Patrick who was huge but gentle and quietly spoken everywhere but on the football field, exclaimed in a loud excited voice

"Holy shit I actually understand that" he got to his feet and repeated back to House what he had just explained "why can't you be our teacher?"

"That's easy! I'm way too cool to be a teacher!"

Science was House's strong field he spent the next hour explaining concepts to the four teenagers he had Bill's friends eating out of his hands. Teenagers had always got him; some people would argue the House had never matured beyond his teens. He was enjoying the pride he could sense in Billy as he went through different aspect of what they were to be tested on the next day. House was secretly pleased that Patrick was actually understanding, what he was teaching. Billy had told him of the boy's struggles in class, Patrick was smart but panicked when he didn't understand something, the teachers seldom took the time to make sure he understood. House felt good seeing the enthusiasm in the boy's dark brown eyes.

Dom and Ania arrived home; they had just seen the latest "Bond movie." Dom looked at the wall now covered in diagrams and just rolled her eyes and threw House a damp cloth.

They made hot drinks and everyone sat around talking about Bond movies that they liked, as usual Dom and House bantered, this time Dom had commented about how sexy Daniel Craig was, and House had gone to great lengths to convince her that the English were clearly the least sexy race of men alive.

"I have to agree with Dr House" chipped in Becky "The English are way behind the French and the Irish when it comes to sex appeal!"

House almost choked on his coffee.

"The French?" he retorted

The Friday afternoon before the wedding slash adoption celebration, Dom, Ania and Sophie went to stay at Wilsons, Sam had organised someone to come in and do their nails and they had facials, and really just hung out and had girly fun! House was at home with Will, Billy, the blues brothers and Wilson was also staying the night. This time Wilson had actually agreed to be Houses best man, Billy was giving the bride away. House was pleased with the plans for the wedding the next day, it was to be a simple but elegant ceremony on their balcony, the forecast was for good weather and everyone attending, with the exception of Blythe, Wilson, Sam and the minster, lived under their roof.

Wilson listened to a one sided conversation as House chattered to his wife, Will was almost asleep on Billy's knee, Pete Eli and Joe were setting up the table for a game of poker.

"We're just watching porn till the strippers arrive!" House held the phone away from his ear at Dom's reaction "Relax! I was joking, we have "Nemo" on and Billy's flipping past the scary bits, not that it matters he'll keep Wilson awake as he's sleeping in with him tonight! You know Wilson reminds me a bit of the daddy fish in Nemo!" a well-aimed pillow hit House on the side of the head!

They chatted away until having both said goodnight to the children they said their goodbyes.

The next morning House was down town, he had gone for a haircut and a beard trim. He had half hoped that Billy would come with him while Wilson looked after Will, he almost asked the boy if he would get a haircut for the wedding but decided it really had to be his decision. He came around a corner and was face to face with Stacey and Mark Warner.

"Hello Greg!" House looked at his former love, she was as always elegant and beautiful, and Mark looked like a middle aged athlete.

They exchanged greetings, they were in town for a couple of nights, and Stacey said she was hoping to catch up with Cuddy and Wilson. House hesitated then took a card out of his pocket handing it to Stacey.

"Wilson, Cuddy and the team are all meeting there for dinner tonight, you should come along. I'm doing the bookings and have to confirm numbers by midday," he turned to Mark "don't worry I'll be sitting at a different table."

"Why would I be worried?" Mark questioned smugly him and Stacey had obviously put their marriage back together successfully, Stacey had never told him about their affair, she shot House a look of warning.

"No reason what so ever, so you coming or not?"

Stacy shot Mark a look and he shrugged "I'm game if you are"

"Then that would be nice, what time?"

"Six thirty at the club on the card." He gestured at the card Stacey still held in her hand.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are organising hospital social outings and you won't be sitting with Wilson or Cuddy, must have been a biggie!"

"It was a biggie! Wilson will help you catch up with all the gossip tonight!"

One O'clock that afternoon Wilson and House were on the balcony waiting with the minister, it looked amazing it had been draped and the flowers were beautiful, Ania had been there early with Marie Clare and the two women had House jumping through hoops just to get things perfect, much to the amusement of Wilson!

The Blues brothers started to play and Will ran to join his father and Wilson, he was very proud of the suit so like his dads that House had hired for him, he had complained that the tie was choking him, which had Wilson commenting that the aversion was hereditary, which in turned into lots of explaining to the curious child.

When Sophie, Sam, then Billy and Dom walked out the doors through the draped tulle, House felt emotion wash over him, it was a rare thing and luckily the photographer turned and captured what would be Dom's favourite ever photo of him, Dom was looking beautiful, she had gained back some the weight she had lost, and she was so happy she glowed, she wore a small veil which moved softly in the gentle breeze. House's eyes raked over her not missing a detail, her dress was simple but elegant, she took his breath away, then their eyes met and they had their own conversation.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the renewal of vows…"

The ceremony was traditional respectful and a tiny bit religious, Dom and House had worked together to make this special occasion, as they signed a remarriage document that they had designed themselves, Billy picked up the acoustic guitar and as asked he played a song of his choosing. His beautiful soulful voice filled the air. House smiled as listened, it wasn't a song he had expected the boy to sing but it seem to fit the life and family that he and Dom had built together.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces, _

_And build a lego house_

_When things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings, _

_There's one thing on my mind_

_It's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm_

_And if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm_

_That's raging on_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers_

_And colour you in_

_If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

_And I'll surrender up my heart_

_And swap it for yours_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down_

_I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take_

_And if it's dark in a cold December, I've got ya to keep me warm_

_And if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm_

_That's raging on_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now. _

The song came to an end and House and Dom exchanged rings, everyone was quite surprised to see Dom pick up a ring from the box that Will bought forward and after repeating the words the minister said slide the shiny gold ring onto Gregory Houses finger, House repeated the vows and Dom's wedding ring was returned to her hand from where it had been absent since her surgery. House gave it a little wriggle, it was still slightly loose but he didn't think that she was in danger of losing it. When it was time to kiss the bride Dom had expected a chaste kiss on the lips from House, as he hated being the centre of attention and although he kissed her often in front of the people in the room it was usually a peck when coming home or leaving the house. She was surprised when he locked eyes with her and then treated her to one of the toe curling kisses that made her heart race, it was slow deliberate and heart felt. When it ended they opened their eyes and smiled at each other. For a moment it was like there was no one in the room but then the minister broke the spell.

"I present to you Mr and Mrs House!" the small crowd of people applauded.

Then they were surrounded, by their family, hugging and congratulating them. House felt good, he was glad that they'd done this, Dom deserved a real wedding he watched her; she was still slightly wobbly but had regained most of her strength in her arm and leg.

Wilson approached him, he looked emotional the ceremony had surprised him in its sincerity and genuineness, he had thought that House had done this just to please Dom but could see that it meant just as much to House.

"Back off! I'm not hugging you!" House said loudly Wilson rolled his eyes and offered his hand which House shook with a grin.

"Amazing you actually look happy! I thought happiness scared you."

"Oh I'm plenty scared, but I've learned to embrace these times when all is well, see Jimmy you never stop learning!"

"If you would all like to come inside the food is ready" Ania called from inside.

"Where do you think you are going?" House asked his bride then scooped her up and carried her a few steps indoors.

"Greg, you'll hurt your leg!" Dominica laughed

Wilson watched House, his leg obviously still bothered him, but he had lost that look of a man battling with the constancy of it. After he had carried Dom a few steps it was bothering him, he unconsciously rubbed it, and tried to stretch the muscle but it seemed that it was no longer all consuming.

House bought his food over and sat by Wilson. They sat in silence watching the scene around them; Sophie was doing a twirl in her beautiful dress for Eli, who was telling her how pretty she looked. Young Will was trying to con Pete into having a game of checkers with him, Pete was a little wary knowing the boy would probably beat him! Billy was looking at the photos that had been taken that afternoon he was going to put them on the large plasma so they could see them, Dom's photography teacher had taken them for a fee and given them the digital images. House looked at Billy he had tied his hair in a ponytail for the ceremony, it was a rare treat to see his face, his chiselled features had become that of a man now, not the boy House had first met. House was ready to strangle Blythe who could not shut up about how the boy should have got a haircut; he knew that just tying his hair back neatly had been a huge thing for the young man to do.

The photos were stunning, the ones of House and Dom were beautiful, but it was the collection of people that House loved that moved him; the boys playing the entrance music as Dom and Billy walked toward him, the photos so crisp and clear you could almost hear the music. There were lovely shots of the girls getting ready Sam doing Sophie's hair, Ania doing up Dom's necklace. They watched the slideshow with laughter and lots of ribbing. House loved a shot of Wilson tying young Wills tie for him, then the next shot he was tying Houses for him! The theme continued with Billy, Pete Eli and Joe, evoking much laughter, no one in the household but Wilson could tie a decent tie! There was a great shot of Blythe attaching the flowers on House's lapel, it was a rare intimate moment captured between mother and son.

"We could have these showing tonight at the dinner" Billy suggested

Dom looked a little warily at House, he had told no one but those who were invited that they were renewing their vows and she felt he may just want to keep the dinner as a celebration for her recovery and Billy adoption. She was really surprised when he replied to Billy.

"Good idea, what do you think Dom?"

"I think that would be great" she replied

About three thirty everyone helped clean up and the twins went to bed for a nap so they could stay up late that evening.

"Why don't you go and have a sleep?" House suggested to Dom, he noticed she was a little unsteady on her feet which was always an indication that she was tired.

"I will if you join me" she smiled

"I'll go and check on things downstairs then I will, I have no intention of waiting so long to consummate this time!" He pulled her to him for a kiss.

"Don't be long!"

I would love to hear from you!


	24. Chapter 24

I'd like to thank all the wonderful people who have taken the time to review, it really makes my day!

Chapter Twenty four

House lay on the bed, his tie loosened and jacket off, he looked at his sleeping wife, he had returned upstairs to find her sound asleep, the gown she had worn that day hanging on a hanger in all its splendour. Today had been a good day, great even! He felt a contentment that he had rarely felt in his life. He turned gently on the bed beside Dom so as not to wake her, as he watched her sleep, he reflected on the years since he had met her, the joy and laughter they had shared with their crazy family put a soft smile on his face. Who would have thought this beautiful young woman would be the one who would make him feel secure, worthy of love. He thought back to the time when he doubted himself as a father, she had quelled his fears effortlessly; she had such belief in him that he had found he could actually believe in himself. His life had dramatically changed the day he was led out to the visitors' room in the prison, so battered and bruised that he could hardly walk, to see her sweet face on the other side of the glass. He never went back to the hell that was his wing of the prison, she had demanded he get medical attention and less than a week later he had been shifted to a rehabilitation place where his new life began. She had literally saved his life, now she was his life and he didn't care who knew it! It was after five, he really should wake Dom, she would want to do her hair and makeup before their guests arrived. Ania and Sam said they would get the twins ready; Wilson had been snoozing in the lounge when House had returned from the restaurant; he presumed that he would be retiring ties again shortly. Dom was so sound asleep, he was glad he had persuaded her to lie down for a while, now he had to wake her. He moved closer and touched her cheek, she stirred.

"About time you got here!" she said huskily

"I've been here a while" he said quietly

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you are really tired, and I'm a considerate husband, it's time to start get ready people will be arriving soon."

"I wish you had woken me" she said as she slid over and wrapped her arms around him, he hugged her close and they kissed each other softly she looked in his eyes and said "I can get ready really really quickly!"

He grinned "As tempting as that is, I think we'd better get up. I'm trying not to piss anyone off today"

Dom pouted "I'm sure they'd get over it, me on the other hand…" she kissed him again this time with increasing passion.

"I think you've been hanging around with me too long, I'm a bad influence! You hate being late" he grinned, his voice husky. "Rein check?"

Dom smiled she had her trump card to play "Ok" she said, House was a little disappointed that she had caved so easily, but he expected her to want to be on time she had always been big on punctuality. Dom sat up, the sheet sliding from her; she was wearing stunning white underwear with matching stockings and suspenders she even had a baby blue garter. She had left it on especially to drive Greg a little wild "what do you think?" she asked flirtatiously as she lay back on the coffee coloured sheets. His eyes raked over her not missing a detail.

"I think we're going to be very late!"

"Do you know what time it is?" Wilson was flapping like a mother hen "People are already downstairs!"

"You'd better get this tie tied for me then!" House replied he was feeling very mellow "Where is everyone?"

"Downstairs, dinner supposed to be severed in about 40 minutes, Sam has just taken the twins down, we let them sleep as long as possible. Shit House did you sleep in this shirt!" he looked at the wrinkles in the once pristine white shirt, you can't wear that, I'll iron it for you"

"The jacket will cover it" House shrugged

"I like him a little wrinkly!" neither of them had heard Dom approach, true to her word she was ready quickly, she wiggled his tie so it wasn't quite perfect, which really annoyed Wilson who was taking his best man duties seriously!

"Well if wrinkles do it for you it explains the attraction! I always wondered?" said Wilson

"No one messes with Wilsons ties" House said at Dom's questioning look at the unusually pissy Wilson

Dom giggled as House hugged her, he turned and told Wilson "You go we'll be down soon"

"Like hell! You are coming with me, it would be just like you to go back to bed and not show up!"

He handed House his jacket, and resisted the temptation to redo the Windsor knot on Houses tie.

Things were no better in the lift, Wilson turned to say something to House to see the newlyweds lip locked. House had his back to Wilson, Dom's arms were under his jacket, the lift opened Dom and House didn't even notice. Wilson had the feeling that they'd forgotten he was there!

"OK you two, let's go."

House limped around still keeping Dom close to him "You go announce we're here or something, we'll be out soon".

"House there's a room full of people, this is becoming embarrassing!"

"Wilson if I walk out there now believe me that would be more embarrassing, they won't be looking at my rumpled shirt and crooked tie" House replied, Dom was giggling like a schoolgirl.

Wilson looked at the two of them before the penny dropped he blushed slightly "What the hell, House you're not fifteen!"

"If you knew what Mrs House was wearing under this beautiful gown you wouldn't be surprised!"

"One aims to please!" Dom flirted shamelessly

Wilson said in a firm voice "This stops now, or I'll go get Blythe! Start thinking what "that" Mrs House is wearing, it should help!"

"Buzz kill!"

"We'd better go, Greg" Dom said softly

Wilson smiled to himself; a joyful House was a sight to behold, the older man was happy and he didn't care who knew it, and more significant was the fact that he was letting himself enjoy the moment, embracing it as a rare and special thing.

"I'll go and check on the catering before we go in, do you want to wait here so we can walk in together?" Dom asked House

"OK" he replied "Don't be long"

Wilson and House waited in the foyer for Dom, most people had already arrived and were in the dining room. House looked out the window onto the street to see Stacy and Mark Warner exiting a taxi on the street, he walked over and opened the door; Stacey was looking at the sign that read "Closed for private function" she turned to Mark and said

"This must be the place, trust Greg to find a place with House in the title, I bet he went out of his way to do that just to bug Cuddy!"

"Doesn't sound like me?" House said in a loud voice starling them both "Hurray up you're late!" he stood so the automatic door would stay open for them.

Wilson had no idea that House had invited Stacy and Mark and he was gobsmacked

"Wilson, take Stacy and Mark in, they're seated beside Cuddy and Monroe. I'd better wait for the wife!"

"You are married?" Stacy asked in disbelief, she was even more surprised to see a shiny gold band gracing his finger.

"Yeah, I got married in between my visits to the asylum and jail, Wilson will fill you in!"

House was enjoying the shocked look on both the Warner's faces; Wilson was giving him the evils.

He turned as Dom approached, Stacy watched in amazement at the soft expression on his face.

"No dramas in the kitchen?" He asked slipping an arm around her, "Dominica, meet Stacy and Mark Warner"

There was a quick exchange of pleasantries before Marie Clare came and hustled Wilson and the Warner's into the dining room.

When House and Dom entered the dining room Wilson announced them calling them the recently remarried Mr and Mrs House. As they entered Billy pulled a string and all manner of Balloons, confetti and such like tumbled down onto the couple. Sophie and Will were out in front, Sophie giggled, but the young Wilson laughed so loudly, he had been beside himself with excitement when Billy had explained what they were going to do when his mom and dad entered the room, he was a sight, he was back in the little suit he had worn for the ceremony and he was jumping up and down and laughing like it was the funniest thing he had ever seen!

House and Dom found themselves laughing happily as the watched the child laugh uncontrollably.

"Daddy you have stuff in your hair!" he said gleefully

House bent over the little boy and shook, causing confetti to fall down on Will, making him shriek and try to shake it off. It was a moving moment for some people in the room, watching House interact playfully with his son, Sophie was trying to brush off the confetti that had floated into her hair and she too was laughing uncontrollably.

Stacy Warner stood beside Lisa Cuddy, she was still in shock, Greg was married and a father, she felt a wave of emotion pass over her, relief, joy and a tiny bit of jealousy. She watched as he moved still using his cane in the wrong hand, his leg still weak, but the look of constant pain was absent from his handsome features. She watched as he accepted congratulations from number of people, a man she recognised as Dr Chase dropped a kiss on Dom's cheek and turned to House to say

"I'm very hurt that you didn't ask me to marry you, after all.."

"Chase you have great hair and you are mildly attractive, but no contest" House cut in

Chase continued "I have a hundred per cent success rate as a marriage celebrant"

Everyone was seated and entrées were served, and consumed when House got to his feet.

The room hushed as he looked around the room at the collection of people they had invited, most were from PPTH, Dominica's medical and rehab team, his former fellows, Cuddy and Monroe. House had really enjoyed the look on Cuddy, Wilson and his earlier fellows' faces when Michael Tritter walked up and shook House's hand. House had been a little surprised to see the man there; he was even more shocked when he took his seat at the family table beside Ania. He had shot Dom a shocked look and she had just raised her eyebrows and smiled. There were people from the rehab centre; guards that had been kind to Billy and always kept in touch, and the medical officer who had helped House through his rehab. There were people that had helped Dom in her early days as a struggling young woman trying desperately to stay and survive in America.

"Good evening, welcome, Dominica and I are delighted that you could join us on this auspicious occasion; you may be wondering just what we are here to celebrate so I'll bring you up to speed. Today Dom and I have formally adopted our eldest son of whom we have been guardian of for roughly four years, I would like to introduce you to William Timms House, or Billy as he is to us!"

Billy stood and House said "I'd ask you to all be upstanding and drink a toast to one of the most outstanding young men I have ever met"

Billy blushed at Houses words luckily he had let his hair out of his ponytail so he was spared having to face everyone. Jed and Patrick whistled loudly! When everyone took their seats House was surprised when Billy remained standing, he then began to speak.

"I would just like to say, that a little over four years ago I had no-one, but thanks to these two wonderful people right here" his voice was emotional everyone could tell how hard he was trying to hold it together "I now have parents, a brother and sister, grandparents." He gestured toward the members of his family "I even have some crazy uncles"

"Who you callin crazy boy?" Elli asked gruffly making everyone chuckle.

Billy laughed "I don't know anybody that has a cooler family than me, so thanks." He looked at House and Dom before taking his seat.

House spoke again "A little over a month ago Dom was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumour which it seemed would shorten her life dramatically" House was becoming a little choked up Dom reached and took his hand.

"Then daddy fixed her all up!" Sophie said loudly

"Much as I'd like to take credit Sophie, the fact that your mom is better is thanks to a lot of people in this room, I in fact was a blithering idiot! I would like to thank the wild Irishman sitting over there, he is a genius and a pioneer" he gestured to Monroe "and Cuddy, who has the courage to let people break new ground, without you Dom wouldn't have stood a chance. The nursing and rehab team who did an amazing job, it's hard to believe that for a while we had matching limps! " He gave Dom a wry smile. "We also as rumoured had a ceremony to reaffirm our commitment to each other. We are a family with a lot to celebrate and we are very glad you could join us"

House sat down and the waiting staff began serve the main course.

House had just finished his meal, and rather a lot of Dom's when he turned to Dom "You didn't invite our lawyer did you?"

"No, I felt the fact we have fed and educated his kids was quite enough," she joked "why?" she asked

"Because he has just walked in the door" House got to his feet and walked toward the short balding man.

"Dr House" he said worriedly as House met him right beside the table where Cuddy and Stacy sat "I'm afraid we have a problem"

I'd love to know if you are reading!


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for all the lovely feed back, I think their probably a couple of chapter left, I have some loose ends I feel! I really enjoyed the people who made suggestions, and as always thanks for reading!

Chapter Twenty Five

Dom arrived at House's side, she could tell by her husband's body language that there was something very wrong, and he turned to her and asked

"Where's Billy?" House asked urgently

"He just went upstairs to get the USB stick with the photos from today, why?"

"There are people here claiming to be his grandparents! They've stopped the adoption!" Dom could tell that House was panicking; she put a hand on his arm and he looked into her eyes and in a tortured voice said "We are going to lose him!"

You could hear a pin drop in the room; those close to House feared what may happen, he didn't have a great track record under pressure and anyone could see what the boy meant to him.

"We don't know that Greg" she pulled him firmly to face her "all we know is that "he" has to come first, if he wants to go to them we will survive, do you hear me Greg this is his decision, don't make him feel guilty or make him choose." Their eyes remained locked on each other they were oblivious of the attention that the rest of the people in the room were giving them.

Everyone was very surprised when House replied to his wife "OK I don't like it, but I'll do my best, what do you want me to do?"

Dom reached up and put her hand on his chest over his heart caressing it gently "Will you go meet Billy and tell him, it's going to be a shock and it will be easiest coming from you. I will go and greet his grandparents; I feel we should invite them to join us?"

"Alleged Grandparents!" He gave her a look like she had taken leave of his senses, then he rolled his eyes in resignation "OK, you do what you think is best." He turned to go then turned back and gave Dom a quick hug and a kiss on the top of her head.

House limped off Dom watched him worriedly she turned back to their lawyer "Can they take him?"

"You and Dr House are his legal guardians so they will have to overturn that, I have to warn you they strike me as very wealthy"

The lawyer walked toward the entrance of the restaurant, Dom stopped and asked her mother to set four more places at the family table, and Marie Clare said she would arrange meals.

Four people walked onto the room led by the lawyer, they all looked around mid-sixties, they were all impeccably dressed and all had an air of wealth about them.

Dom walked to greet them; she was surprised when Michael Tritter appeared at her shoulder it was weird but she was really glad to have him there.

The lawyer introduced them as Peter and Rose Timms and John and Blanche Williams. John Williams was very tall and he stood very straight and tall, Billy looked so much like him. Dom greeted them warmly; they were obviously surprised at this. She enquired as to if they had eaten, when she looked at them, they looked tired and all looked like they had been crying, their eyes tired and red. Dom's heart went out to them; she gently led them to the table where her mother and Blythe House were sitting.

"I suppose you won't let us see him till we have DNA proof!" John Williams said defensively his deep baritone voice rang around the room. He was obviously about to demand to see the boy, his wife grabbed his arm and glared at him.

"I don't think that will be necessary Mr Williams" Dom said kindly, she was glad that House was still with Billy. She realised that these people would have only just found out the circumstances of how Billy had come to them, and what a terrible shock that would have been, so she said kindly

"We have only recently found out that Billy's real name is John Peter Williams, and he bears a very strong resemblance to you, I don't have any doubt that you are his grandparents. He has gone upstairs to get something and my husband has gone to meet him and prepare him a little. He is a wonderful young man who has been through a lot so I would ask that you give him some time to process this."

She introduced the four of them to Ania and Blythe, and Marie Clare arrived with meals for them. They made small talk with the others at the table; Blythe House was overjoyed to find that John Williams was ex air force. Dom listened in dismay; she was unsure how House would cope with this news. It had been twenty minutes or more since House had gone looking for Billy, Dom kept looking anxiously towards the door, the grandparents had just finished their meals when House and Billy came into the restaurant. Billy spotted his grandparents immediately, he smiled to himself when he realised that they were just finishing a meal, how like Dom and Ania to welcome them and feed them!

It was a very emotional meeting Billy enfolded each one of them in a warm embrace making good use of those long arms of his. He commented that Rose Timms looked so much like his mother and John Williams had the same long arms and large hands that he had.

"I suppose everyone tells you to play basketball" John Williams enquired

"Yeah, but I have two left feet!"

"Fraid you got them from me too!" the older man smiled

Dom felt an overwhelming wave of love for the boy when he spoke next; he turned to include House in the conversation

"You've met my mom I guess; this is my dad, Greg House"

"Billy the adoption didn't…." House started to remind the boy

The boy shrugged "It's just paperwork as far as I'm concerned you two are my parents." he turned to the two set of grandparents and explained "If it wasn't for these two, I wouldn't have survived!"

The evening continued, dessert was served, House rolled his eyes when he saw that Sophie and Will had taken it upon themselves to meet Billy's grandparents, Sophie was doing a twirl for them and Wilson was trying to decide who he would con into playing checkers with him!

"When did Will go get his game?" House asked Dom as his son was setting up his game smiling sweetly at Peter Timms.

"Mum has one down here for him!" Dom answered she slipped an arm under his jacket "how are you doing?"

House looked at her as she smiled up at him, as always she wore her heart on her sleeve "I'm feeling better by the minute" he gently pulled her to him, he really didn't want to ruin tonight although he had a really bad feeling regarding the presence of Billy's grandparents. He made a concerted effort to put it out of his mind until the next day. The music had begun and although the two of them were nowhere near the dance floor they held each other and swayed gently, it was funny but they seemed to draw strength from each other. They were reminded where they were, when a murmur went around the room they turned their attention and could see the photos from the day were up on the large screen. The photos of Wilson tying endless ties bringing much amusement, House and young Will both wearing similar expressions as Wilson was growling at them to hold still. There were lovely shots of the girls getting ready at Wilsons, House smiled they had obviously had great fun getting ready there that morning.

The photo that Dominica so loved of House when he first saw Dom and Billy enter the room, then the photo of Billy and Dom as they came though the draped tulle. Dom realised it would be the first time his grandparents had really seen his face, his hair had been neatly tied back, she smiled at how handsome and happy he looked, her eyes welled with tears when she thought how grown up he looked in all his finery! House noticed and rolled his eyes, then a beautiful photo of Dom House and their three kids came on and House himself felt very emotional. The slide show came to an end but only briefly, Billy had started another with photos from the last four years, it showed pictures of Dom and House redecorating the apartment, some of a young looking Billy when he first came to live with them and some shots of House and a very pregnant Dom. The Blues brothers' arrivals were all documented on their releases from jail, lots of them playing their music as over the eighteen months their trio was reunited.

House thought to himself how documented his life was now, he had never been one to have photos, maybe a sentimental one hidden away in a drawer or wallet, but now he was struck by how his face and those he loved were all around him. Dom had taken down the large canvas of her and the three kids in their lounge, since it had featured in his nightmare and he had actually asked her if he could hang it in his study. A black and white came up of House obviously in bed, he was sleeping with the very tiny twins asleep on his shirtless chest, and they were only wearing a nappy, everyone at the hospital table, smiled and Chase whistled earning a glare from House.

House and Dom wandered over to the table where his old fellows sat with Stacey and Mark and Cuddy and Monroe, they pulled up chairs and joined the group. They chatted happily; House getting much ribbing. Sophie came and climbed on her mother's lap her brilliant blue eyes looking sleepy.

"Almost time for bed!" Dom said to the little girl

"I can hardly wait!" House answered earning a cheeky look from his wife. Above the music a very excited Wilson James House's laughter could be heard, he sounded far from sleepy! The people in their company watched in amusement as House and Dominica shot each other a "You better go and check that out!" look. They then without comment launched into "Paper Scissors Rock" without hesitation. Dom looked pointedly at Houses beautiful long fingers' now shape like scissors to her rock shaped fist.

"I don't know how you do that, but you have to be cheating!" House said grumpily getting to his feet. Dom gave him a playful slap on the butt as he stomped off!

"I'm impressed!" said an amused Stacey to Dominica "He is so whipped"

They all looked on as House spied his son, the look of horror on his face was a sight to behold, and then little Will came into view clutching a can of coke! The look of horror on his mother's face now matching his fathers! Chase and Foreman were now along with Monroe were laughing uncontrollably as the little boy launched at his father shouting "Daddy" in a shrill loud voice. House was holding the wriggling laughing toddler in the air away from his body, the look on his face priceless! He continued to hold the boy away from his body his cane falling un-noticed to the ground,

"I get it, Dad!" young Will struggled from his father's grasp and picked up the cane and held it out to House who was still looking warily at his son.

"I'll swap you!" House said holding out his hand for the can of coke. Will was not happy he handed his father his cane but clung to the can like his life depended on it. House picked him up and they made their way over to the others.

"How on earth did he get hold of that?" Dom asked as House bought the wriggling boy back to the group struggling to hold him still.

"Could only be Wilson, I told you not to mess with his ties!"

"Don't be silly James wouldn't…"

But just then a smug Wilson appeared, he had his hand in the shape of a gun, he blew the end and pretended to holster it.

"You do realise he is going to be up all night!" House said. He was really pissed at the thought of this "I had plans!"

"Oh you did? Like the plans I had when Bonnie and I got to our hotel to check in, to find someone had cancelled our rooms? There was a convention on; we had to sleep in the car! Oh and let's see flights cancelled, locks changed on my house when we got home! Sorry Dom but this has been a long time coming!"

House had prised the can off Will causing him to throw a major tantrum which in turn set Sophie off.

Billy arrived to see what the commotion was all about House turned to him "I'll give you hundred dollars to get him to sleep tonight!"

"Sorry, Patrick and Jed are staying the night if that's OK?"

"Of course Billy" Dom answered over the noisy children "Don't forget to invite your grandparents for lunch tomorrow"

House who was still trying to get the coke can off Will turned and asked Dom

"What about your mother?" House asked Dom

"Michael is staying over" she answered casually, causing House to choke on the drink he was in the process of swallowing

"They're going to sleep together down the hall?" he said incredulously "and you're OK with that?"

Dom shrugged "He's stayed over before! If Mamas happy then so am I""

House was astounded at this news, he had no idea that they had even been seeing each other, he was about to have a rant when Will said in a super loud whisper "Daddy I need to pee!" House quickly held the boy off his lap, glared at a laughing Foreman Hadley and Chase, and made a hasty exit to the bathroom.

Dominica looked at the smug Wilson suspiciously she then picked up the coke can and turned it upside down, a few drops of water spilled into Cuddy's empty glass, causing the laughter around the table to commence again. She looked questioningly at Wilson.

"I saw him scoffing a huge plate of jelly and ice-cream and I had an idea!" he grinned taking a seat in Houses empty chair "Then we had a "Who can laugh loudest contest" and what can I say, the kids a winner!"

House returned he glared at Wilson who had taken his chair he hobbled and dragged another one into the group.

"Sophie and I might have to have another girl's sleepover tonight!" Dom stated she couldn't resist conspiring with Wilson a little, the group all started laughing at the expression on Greg House's face. Dom looked at him and continued "Will won't sleep tonight, and he'll keep Sophie awake! She won't want to be on her own!"

Wilson caught Wills eye and gave a little chuckle and which set the boy laughing loudly again which had everyone laughing except House who had no idea about the "Who can laugh loudest contest" he looked at his wife and said

"You'd leave me to cope with this all night?"

"If you'd rather, I'll look after Will and you can stay with Sophie?" Dom said sweetly

House rolled his eyes then to everyone's surprise except Dominica's he said gently

"It's OK, you need your rest, after I beat Wilson up I'll take Will and try and wear him out" he ruffled Wills hair affectionately and looked into his matching blue eyes "We'll be fine, won't we champ?"

Will looked up at his dad "Daddy why do you want to beat Uncle Wilson up?"

House looked down at his son the boy was sitting quietly now, as he watched Will tiredly rubbed his eyebrow, House looked up with that expression he always wore when he had just had an epiphany he looked at Wilson and said in a threatening voice

"You bit…." Dom's hand covered his mouth and he changed his wording for the children's benefit "Bad man, you wouldn't give him coke! You freaked out the other day when I didn't water their juice down because I was going to rot their teeth!" he looked down at Will who was starting to snuggle into his chest." He caught Dom's raised eye brow and conceded "I was in a hurry!"

I'd love to hear from you!


	26. Chapter 26

I felt this story had a few more chapters! Hope you like!

Chapter Twenty Six

House woke in the early hours of the morning following the wedding, his leg was screaming with pain from the cramped muscles that he hadn't had for some time, and his nightmares had returned, he had woken himself up, he was sure he had called out but luckily Dom was still sleeping soundly. He smiled as he watched her sleep; their wedding day had been great! Even the appearance of Billy's grandparents had been unable to ruin it, he felt proud of himself! For one of the first times in his life he had let something go. He still had a really bad feeling about them turning up and he didn't trust them but he had let Dom handle things so as not to ruin their day. He crept out of bed and went out to the lounge, he really needed to have a soak in the bath but he didn't want to wake Dom. He dry swallowed the emergency meds the pain doc had given him to take if things flared up and waited for them to work and coffee to brew.

Two hours later he was sitting in the foyer of their building throwing a ball and catching it, he had been pacing to try to relive his pain to no avail, and it was just after six and he knew the house would begin to stir soon.

Michael Tritter let himself out of Ania's rooms, although they were connected to Dom and House's place they still had a separate entrance thank goodness, at least he wouldn't have to face House quite yet, he knew Ania was worried about his reaction to their relationship. It was the first time he had let himself feel something for a woman since his marriage ended nearly twenty years ago. He was drawn to the gentle kind woman who had somehow made him believe he could love again, or maybe he had watched someone like House, who no one really believed could sustain a lasting relationship actually, make one work. He came around the corner to see Greg House throwing a ball against wall and catching it with amazing dexterity. The man's face was tortured; he was obviously in pain that few people ever get to experience. Tritter hesitated then backed up a little and then he walked around the corner making a lot more noise and feigning surprise at seeing the man sitting on the floor there, he knew he would only get away with that because this perceptive man was distracted by his pain.

"Well who is sneaking away this early?" he never lost his rhythm as he continued to throw and catch.

"What's a newlywed doing siting in a cold foyer; she pissed off with you already?" Tritter threw back a question.

House ignored the question, he stopped throwing the ball, he hand going automatically to his throbbing thigh he looked directly up at Tritter his blue eyes piecing "Are you serious about this or is this some opportunist fling?"

Tritter slid down the wall opposite House returning his stare. "It's no fling, if I'm to be honest…."

"That would be nice!" House butted in

"…I'm more invested in this than she is!"

"Scary huh?"

"Yeah!"

"You should be OK because there's one thing Dom and Ania have in common"

"What's that?" Tritter asked

"They both have terrible taste in men!"

Tritter grinned, he got to his feet, and he offered House his hand to help him up. House looked at it for a moment, not really wanted to show what he considered to be weakness, but deciding he would look sillier trying to get to his feet on his own.

"So are you OK with me seeing Ania"

"She's a grown woman she doesn't need my approval!"

"I have a feeling that she would like it, she's been worried about telling you, if Dom had not asked me to come last night I'm not sure Ania would have."

"Yet you spent the night?"

"Yeah but she wanted me gone before you were up!"

House paused meeting Michael Tritter's gaze, this man had put him through hell all those years ago but when he thought back to those times it almost felt like they had happened to someone else, back then he had been living in a drug addicted fog and one thing he was sure of was that Tritter hated addicts. House was surprised to discover he no longer despised this man. In a lot of ways they were cut from the same cloth; both obsessive and would go to extremes to get their way. House started to walk saying over his shoulder

"Come on, I need coffee!"

A surprised Tritter fell into step beside him "So you are OK with me seeing Ania?"

House shrugged "You helped my kid; you could have let things turn out differently for Billy. Just be kind, Ania has been through a lot! Her second husband turned out to be a mongrel, I don't know much but both her Dom are still very scared of him!"

"So he wasn't Dom's father?"

"No, her Dad died when she was quite young."

House opened the door and the two men walked into the kitchen, startling Ania, who was just giving the twins their breakfast. House said a brief good morning to his mother-in-law, then poured himself and Tritter a cup of coffee.

"Daddy we are having lunch in the park" said Will

"Yes we are"

"I'm going to feed the ducks" Sophie stated.

House took Dom a cup of tea, she pouted when she realised House was up and dressed.

"Come back to bed" she said sleepily then she looked at his face more carefully "your leg! Why didn't you wake me?"

"It's no biggie; the meds are starting to work. That pain doc is pretty good."

House sat apart from his family, he had his back to a tree as he observed the scene around him, Billy was throwing a ball with Patrick and Jed over on a large flat area, and his Grandparents were sitting at a picnic table with Blythe. Anna and Dom were sitting on a blanket with the twins; Sam and Wilson were also there.

Dom had delivered a large plate of breads, salads and cold meats to her husband, but knew not to push him to join in, House needed time to process things and sometimes he was happier lurking on the fringes. He sat missing nothing, his mother was driving him crazy, she was telling John Williams all about her husband distinguished military career. House seethed as the older man listened politely.

"Of course John would have loved Greg to have followed in his footsteps, but discipline was never our son's strong suit so he headed off to med school, John was devastated!"

"Medicine is a very noble profession; by all accounts your son is one of the best!" John Williams was noticeably uncomfortable at Blythe's criticism of her son while he sat only yards away "It's hard on military children by enlarge, being shifted around the place, I remember it well" he smiled cordially.

"I think it was a good thing in our case! Greg was always pushing the boundaries so it was nice to know a fresh start was just around the corner!"

They watched as Billy tried to catch the ball, failing and landing on his back, Will ran after the ball to bring it back while Sophie comforted her big brother it was so cute as she helped him up and Will returned with the ball. The exchange bought a smile to everyone's face with the exception of Blythe who said

"I do wish Greg would make that boy cut his hair, maybe you can have some influence in that department, goodness knows I've tried, and at least he tired it back yesterday!"

House was surprised when John Williams replied firmly

"It's just hair Blythe, Billy is a fine young man" The obvious pride in his voice scared House, the older man was defending his grandson but it was only a matter of time before he'd want a say in the boy's life, House didn't know when but he was sure there would be a showdown in the not too distant future! Dom on the other hand believed that if they gave his grandparents as much access as they wanted there would be nothing to fight about, after all Billy was soon to be eighteen so really it was up to him to decide how much of a role they played in his life.

True to her word, over the next two weeks Dom welcomed the two older couples and it seemed to House that every time he turned around there they were! It was really starting to grate on him, although things got decidedly easier after Blythe went home. Luckily House had been called in to consult on a case so he was at the hospital a lot of the first week, it was great to be hanging out with his former team and stealing Wilson's lunch! He and Cuddy had even returned to their predating banter, and he'd found that Gabe Monroe was his equal at both poker and chess! It was this distraction that got House through that first week, but as always happened his emotions affected his physical body so his pain levels were worse and even the emergency meds weren't helping and Dom knew that even when he was home he was barely sleeping. He was trying hard to keep his mouth shut; he knew Dom was still recovering from her surgery although she seemed almost back to her pre-tumour self, House knew she still suffered headaches when she over did things.

After a week at being at the hospital a great deal, the case was solved and the treatment was working, House and his former team all headed to their respective homes for much needed sleep and sustenance, after living off cafeteria food for the best part of a week, House let himself into his apartment to have the heady scent of a their traditional Sunday roast meal wash over him! He couldn't wait to eat his fill and hang with his family before a hot bath and go to bed with his beautiful wife!

He opened the door into their large open plan living area, to see a bustling scene before him, he stood un- noticed, and leaning heavily on his cane as he took in what was going on. John Williams was showing something to Billy on his laptop; Blanche and Rose were helping Sophie into what looked like a ballerina costume. Peter Timms was playing what looked like chess with Will using a set House had never seen before, Michael Tritter was carving meat while Dom and Ania we both doing some other meal preparation.

"Gramps is going to teach me chess, Dad" an excited Will ran up to his father.

"That's great Will!" House replied trying very hard to hide just how furious he was, that his son had just referred to Peter Timms as "Gramps!" it didn't help when Sophie rushed to tell him what Gran and Granny had bought for her! Dom could see the rage under the polite exterior her husband was trying to maintain, John Williams missing nothing could also see that the distant Doctor was not happy about their presence or inclusion, everyone else seem oblivious as they greeted him before House excused himself, saying he needed to shower.

If anyone out there is reading I'd love to hear from you! Cheers Clare


End file.
